


Constellations

by curlyremus



Series: constellations universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (written by someone w ptsd), Abusive Ex, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Epistolary, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humour, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, Teenagers, Texting, if it triggers you please don’t read, it is sort of dark, ive tried to keep it non graphic but no promises, no age gap though, remus is underage, some events have actually happened, there is a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyremus/pseuds/curlyremus
Summary: Remus accidentally starts texing Sirius, who is a famous singer.





	1. WEEK 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic talks about child abuse, ptsd, suicide attempts, abusive relationships, and other things along those lines. if anything like that triggers you, do not read it.
> 
> sirius is bold, remus is italics, peter is bold underlined italics, lily is bold italics, and james is underlined italics.
> 
> my perosnal fancast is (sort of) miles mcmillan for sirius, matt hitt for remus and dev patel for james. teddy quinlivan as lily and peter is tbd.
> 
> check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/curlyremus) for updates and regular harry potter content. 
> 
> i made a playlist with all the songs i have mentioned so you guys actually know what theyre talking about. [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/7f2wa89p3e60r5vxpi8o5ttf3/playlist/1M1cMpyRxMOa0bd5oVdVRN?si=ICwPH7THRnymmQD_ra--2g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting to know each other, getting high and 21 questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the knife-wielding ex idea came from JenCala in her story Drawn Together, so go check it out if you haven’t.
> 
> another thing, i mean fag as in cigarette not the slur. i have recently reread it and saw how it could be taken in the slur sense.

##### THURSDAY

 

(15:00) _Where the fuck are you? Did you literally just ditch me at the beach bitch?_

 

(15:02) **i think you got the wrong number my dude**

 

(15:03) _Alice, stop being a dick. Frank gave me your number._

 

(15:04) **idk a frank?? are people actually named that in this day & age or are you an old person with a massive gob??**

 

(15:07) _ALICE!!_

 

(15:08) **IM NOT ALICE!! IM A GUY**

 

(15:10) _STOP FUCKING AROUND. YOU KNOW MY FATHER GETS PISSED IF I'M NOT HOME BY FIVE_

 

(15:15) **it’s 3pm, you’ve got like 2 hours to get home? either you’re like 12 or you’ve got fucked up parents**

 

(15:17) _ALICE STOP SNOGGING FRANK AND PICK ME UP_

 

(15:18) **I AM NOT ALICE!!!!!! IM A MAN**

 

(15:19) **frank better be super hot to leave you on this mystery beach**

 

(15:20) _Eh, he’s alright. If you’re not Alice, who are you and what have you done with her?_

 

(15:21) **i haven’t done anything w her**

 

(15:21) **im on my way to detention so deffo not frank or alice**

 

(15:48) _They’ve came back for me. Frank purposely gave me the wrong number so they could get it on. So sorry for harassing you._

 

(15:48) **i knew i had been wrongly accused & i might be a bad boy but i ain’t no liar**

 

(15:49) _So, detention and bad boy, what did you do?_

 

(15:51) **soz friend of alice & frank ive arrived at hell**

 

(15:55) **if you’re nice enough i might tell you later what i did**

 

(20:55) **friend of alice & frank how dare you leave me on read after harassing me**

 

##### FRIDAY

 

(12:03) _Sorry, my dad was freaking out about something. Anyways, the story of what got you detention?_

 

(12:04) **i thought you had left me**

 

(12:05) **your dad sound crazy**

 

(12:07) _He sort of is, and I would never do that to you mystery boy.  STORY!!!_

 

(12:10) **was caught doing something less than legal**

 

(12:12) _Which was?_

 

(12:14) **not saying, u could be a pig**

 

(12:15) _I’m seventeen, so definitely not a cop_

 

(12:15) _Did you kill someone?_

 

(12:16) **that’s exactly what a pig would say**

 

(12:18) _Well, gotta catch that perpetrator._

 

(12:19) **u sound too eloquent to be 17**

 

(12:22) _I don’t sound eloquent and would a cop call a girl a dick?_

 

(12:24) **probs not but idk**

 

(12:25) _So what was the thing you did?_

 

(12:30) **a prefect just caught me with some not so legal substances**

 

(12:31)   _How illegal?_

 

(12:32) **just weed but yanno**

 

(12:34) _And that makes you a bad boy?_

 

(12:37) **it adds to my street cred**

 

(12:39) _How much street cred do you have?_

 

(12:39) **it’s decent**

 

(12:39) _That sounds like you’ve got none._

 

(12:40) **i do have some.. didn’t i just tell a cop that i carry weed on me??**

 

(12:40) _That means you’re an idiot._

 

(12:41) **i get called that on a daily basis**

 

(12:41) **istg if its u prongs playing a joke u r a loser**

 

(12:42) _I don’t know any Prongs besides a fork_

 

(12:42) **PRONGS!!!**

 

(12:43) _Very funny_

 

(12:44) **so how was the beach?**

 

(12:44) _Nice, until I got sunburnt._

 

(12:45) **wait u said u were 17 but u were at the beach?**

 

(12:45) _Skivved off, I third wheeled with Alice and Frank._

 

(12:46) **fralice or alank?**

 

(12:46) _Who what when where?_

 

(12:47) **alice & frank their name together yanno**

 

(12:48) _Fralice?_

 

(12:48) **good choice, you’re now gonna be called fralice’s friend**

 

(12:49) _Don’t you have better things to do?_

 

(12:49) **not exactly since my weed stash was taken away from me**

 

(12:50) _What about this Prongs?_

 

(12:50) **probs fucking their girlfriend somewhere**

 

(12:51) _What about your girlfriend?_

 

(12:51) **happily nonexistent**

 

(12:53) _Wait, how old are you?_

 

(12:54) **wow getting personal already**

 

(12:54) _You know how old I am_

 

(12:56) **i didn’t ask tho & we have came to the conclusion that ur actually a cop so**

 

(12:56) **PROPOSITION**

 

(12:58) _If you say twenty-one questions I will find you and punch you_

 

(13:00) **wow police brutality right there**

 

(13:00) **that was exactly what i was gonna say but like with limits?**

 

(13:00) _With limits? Never heard of a guy wanting to have limits._

 

(13:03) **limits r gr8**

 

(13:05) _Definitely not ignoring you but I gtg_

 

(13:07) **all good, i need to get my weed back**

 

(18:00) **FRALICE’S FRIEND, I GOT MY WEED BACK!! I JUST HAD TO GIVE SOME TO HER**

 

(18:02) _Hello to you Mystery Drug Bad Boy_

(18:02) _Who is her??_

 

(18:03) **the prefect who took my stash**

 

(18:04) **jealous that i found someone so soon?**

 

(18:05) _Oh yes, so jealous._

 

(18:06) **so u doin anything fun tonight?**

 

(18:06) _Probably netflix_

 

(18:08) **aren’t you rebellious?**

 

(18:08) _I try to be, but my parents kill my vibe a lot_

 

(18:08) _Are you doing anything fun?_

 

(18:09) **probably go to an orgy**

 

(18:09)   _Thought it was orgie?_

 

(18:10) **fuck the spelling, still the same thing**

 

(18:11) _Good point_

 

(18:11) **well, if i cancel the orgy would you be up for the twenty-one questions?**

(18:11) **with a 70% chance of me being stoned**

 

(18:12) _With limits?_

 

(18:13) **if that’s what you want**

 

(18:13) _There’s a lot I want_

 

(18:13) **that’s highly suggestive**

 

(18:14) _You flirting with me?_

 

(18:14) **i didn’t flirt but you did**

 

(18:15) _I’m incapable of that_

 

-

 

(21:34) **u there?**

 

(21:34) _You high?_

 

(21:35) **it’s a work in progress**

 

(21:35) _What limits?_

 

(21:37) **i won’t tell where i live or my name**

 

(21:37) _Sounds reasonable_

 

(21:37) _1\. What do you want me to call you?_

 

(21:38) **pads will do**

 

(21:38) **1\. hows fralice?**

 

(21:39) _They’re fine, probably making a baby as I type this._

 

(21:40) _2\. What’s something random about you?_

 

(21:47) **ive got wisdom teeth**

 

(21:50) **2\. do you think of the royals?**

 

(21:51) _I am unbothered by them, alive or dead I don’t care._

 

(21:53) _3\. So you smoke weed, what else in that category do you do?_

 

(21:59) **i didn’t know whether to lie or not, since i am aware of what people think of drugs & alcohol. i smoke cigarettes like a pack every few days (horrible habit which ive had for awhile) weed occasionally, ive had shrooms a few times and when i drink i rarely get drunk**

 

(22:08) _That’s a lot_

 

(22:10) **the only thing i have which would be an addiction would be fags, i don’t do the other stuff anymore except weed obvs**

 

(22:11) _Smoking kills_

 

(22:13) **so do ballpoint pens**

 

(22:14) _I don’t even want to know why you know that_

 

(22:16) **more people die from choking on ballpoint pens than by sharks**

 

(22:18) _4\. Why?_

 

(22:24) **totally ignoring the fact i haven’t had my chance to ask a question & i’m taking it as why i take them not why i know about ballpoint pens. it’s an escape of sorts, at least it was for a bit**

 

(22:25) **3\. what is your favourite album title (so not like the actual album itself but the title of it) & 4\. actual favourite album**

 

(22:29) _I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it. Magical Mystery Tour._

 

(22:31) _5 and 6 the same for you_

 

(22:32) **non-stop erotic cabaret & freetown sound**

 

(22:33) _I have no idea who sing either of them_

 

(22:35) **soft cell && blood orange **

 

(22:35) _Why do I get the impression you asked me about the album title because you wanted to be asked just so you can say non-stop erotic cabaret?_

 

(22:36) **because u r correct**

 

(22:37) _I’m so smart_

 

(22:50) _Pads are you there?_

 

(22:55) _Are you having an OD or something?_

 

 

##### SATURDAY

 

(00:10) **HEY IM BACK!! sorry i disappeared & you can’t od on weed, it’s impossible. prongs stole my weed **

 

(00:12) _People die from it all the time_

 

(00:14) **you can die from it but not an overdose, it’s usually from mixing drugs or something that ends up stopping ur heart type of thing.**

 

(00:15) _You seem knowledgeable._

 

(00:16) **i try to make it through life without dying**

 

(00:18) _And smoking weed isnt?_

 

(00:19) **you’re one of those people**

 

(00:20) _What people?_

 

(00:22) **weed is bad**

 

(00:25) _7\. How old are you?_

 

(00:26) **18 (it was my birthday last month) & HEY I HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED YOU 5 OR 6 YET**

 

(00:27) _Ask me_

 

(00:28) **5\. what is something about yourself that you’re ashamed of?**

 

(00:35) _Fucking hell that's deep. I mean I wouldn’t say I’m ashamed of anything in particular besides everything about me._

 

(00:36) _So who is Prongs?_

 

(00:37) **my brother**

 

(00:47) _8\. Do you like him?_

 

(00:48) **I HAVENT CAUGHT UP WITH YOU YET STOP ASKING!!** **& sure i do, don’t tell him i said that tho**

 

(00:49) **6\. are you into anyone atm?**

 

(00:50) _Not really, sorta sworn myself off guys for the moment at least._

 

(00:51) **7\. why have you done such a thing?**

 

(00:56) _Pads is back at it again with the deep questions. My last and only relationship ended really badly, they were crazy, really crazy so to be safe I don’t date or anything._

 

(00:57) **that sounds tough, my family is crazy. Last question till it’s back to you. 8 so you're only interested in guys?**

 

(00:58) _I’m bi actually but I lean more to the guys if that makes sense_

 

(00:59) **makes sense**

 

(01:00) _9\. Watched any good movies lately?_

 

(01:00) **other than porn, no**

 

(01:02) _Was it at least decent?_

 

(01:03) **not the best**

 

(01:03) _Why not?_

 

(01:04) **is there such thing as decent porn?**

 

(01:05) _Idk can’t say I watch it often_

 

(01:05) **8\. why don’t you watch porn fralice’s friend?**

 

(01:06) _Because I get laid enough I don’t need it_

 

(01:07) **i don’t believe you**

 

(01:07) _You don’t even know me, I could be a 10_

 

(01:08) **attractiveness is subjective**

 

(01:08) _Sounds about right_

 

(01:09) **my tastes are very… singular**

 

(01:10) _10\. Is that a 50 shades of fucked quote?_

 

(01:11) **maybe, maybe not**

 

(01:11) **my penis is sad & it’s a great one no matter how much prongs says it’s shit**

 

(01:11) _Idk what to say?_

 

(01:12) **thank u or i’m sorry**

 

(01:13) _Why?_

 

(01:13) **because you’re sorry for my penis?**

 

(01:14) _I’m honestly really not_

 

(01:15) **sad :(**

 

(01:15) **9 favourite singer & 10 song **

 

(01:18) _This is hard. Are we talking solo or can be band?_

 

(01:18) **cam be band**

 

(01:19) _CAM_

 

(01:19) **wow i made a typo, how crazy is life**

 

(01:24) _Band: The Beatles. Song: You Can Call Me Al - Paul Simon._

 

(01:25) **the beatles r nice, i personally prefer their solo stuff**

 

(01:16) _11 And 12 the same for you._

 

(01:17) **singer: blood orange**

 

(01:17) **song: romeo & juliet by dire straits**

 

(01:18) _That was quick._

 

(01:18) **ik what i like & how i like it**

 

(01:19) _I can tell._

 

(01:22) **11 favourite show 12 favourite movie**

 

(01:24) _11\. GoT_ . _12\. Deadpool 2._

 

(01:24) **interesting, i thought it would be like the notebook or something**

 

(01:25) _I do not give off the notebook vibes, I've only ever seen it once and I was bored out of my mind._

 

(01:26) **you just seem like the type that’s all**

 

(01:27) _Fuck the notebook and Nicholas Sparks_ , _also John Green while we're at it_

 

(01:28) **what did nicky & john do to you?**

 

(01:30) _Make less than average movies and books which somehow both have like a cult following_

 

(01:31) **oh like how deadpool is somehow an amazing movie that breaks barriers & what not?**

 

(01:35) _I can’t believe you just said that. It has a lesbian couple, a pan lead, plus sized character, multiple poc, child abuse, family etc_

 

(01:39) **a lesbian couple with minimal lines, wade never mentioned he was pan & just makes dick jokes, i want poc & lgbt characters that aren’t stereotypical.**

 

(01:41) _Stereotypical when?_

 

(01:43) **Yukio.**

 

(01:43) _That’s one character._

 

(01:45) **your woke arse movie ain’t that woke fralice’s friend. well at least it wasn’t CMBYN**

 

(01:46) _Oh yeh, what’s a movie with good rep? Call Me By Your Name wasn’t that bad._

 

(01:50) **it was fucking creepy, the guy was 17 & was fucking a grown ass man. if someone the man’s age showed interest in me i’d be running away. it comes across as normal when it’s not really. not to mention that fucking peach scene. it’s just not a healthy relationship.**

 

(01:51) _You have really thought about this, haven’t you?_

 

(01:55) **i have**

 

(01:56) _Why do you think those things?_

 

(02:03) **alright, it’s a predatory relationship that doesn’t really have any basis for romantic feelings ig.**

 

(02:04) _What’s a good movie then?_

 

(02:05) **moonlight**

 

(02:06) _Isn't that the La La Land movie?_

 

(02:07) **it’s much more than that**

 

(02:08) _Is that your favourite movie?_

 

(02:10) **nah, it’s up there with my favourite movies but it’s not my favourite**

 

(02:11) _13\. favourite movie?_

 

(02:11) **shoulda realised this was coming. probs silence of the lambs or somethin.**

 

(02:13) _Ah, you’re one of those people_

 

(02:14) **i do watch fun movies, megamind is great**

 

(02:15) _Isn't that about a blue super villain?_

 

(02:16) **yep**

 

-

 

(18:26) **prongs has a girl over i wanna die (we’re currently sharing a room)**

 

(18:27) _No offence but Prongs sounds like a dickhead_

 

(18:27) **i don’t bring people back so why does he??**

 

(18:28) _I think you need a therapist._

 

(18:28) _But I've got no idea, I’m an only child_

 

(18:29) **i should move rooms**

 

(18:30) _Probably_.

 

(18:31) **i could always join in (joking, i’m going to kill him)**

 

(18:32) _Threesome is always fun_

 

(18:33) **i do remember mentioning orgies**

 

(18:34) _Incest, gotta love it._

 

(18:34) **it’s that type of family ugh**

 

(18:35) _Wait what?_ _You sleep with your brother?_

 

(18:35) **JESUS FUCK NO GROSS UGH DEFINITELY NOT**

 

(18:35) **i wouldn’t put it past my biological parents though**

 

(18:36) _I feel like there’s a story about it?_

 

(18:36) **they're second cousins**

 

(18:37) _THEY'RE WHAT NOW??_

 

(18:37) **it’s horrible and gross, i realise that**

 

(18:38) _Are you for real?_

 

(18:39) **very real sadly. they tried to set me up with my cousin once, that didn’t go down well**

 

(18:40) _Well fuck_

 

(18:40) **parents: don’t have them a biography by SOB**

 

(18:41) _SOB?? son of a bitch??_

 

(18:42) **my initials FUCK** **but that works as well**

 

(18:43) _Who gives their child those initials?_

 

(18:43) **ones that are second cousins??**

 

(18:44) _Good point_

 

(18:45) **i do just want to point out — prongs actually isn’t biologically my brother but like still no & i will kill him. i just left the room, i will sleep on the couch.**

 

(18:45) **13\. what’s your initials?**

 

(18:46) _Thought we agreed no names? (Alright??? @ him not being your brother)_

 

(18:46) **initials aren’t names but you don’t have to tell me if that’s too yanno**

 

(18:46) _Touché. RJL_

 

(18:47) **i thought you were a guy but now i’m not sure**

 

(18:47) _What would give you those impressions?_

 

(18:48) **i’m not sure, just vibes ig but that changes the game**

 

(18:48) _How?_

 

(18:49) **i’m not sure. like rachel is a girls name & so is jenna & what not**

 

(18:49) **but also james is a guy’s name**

 

(18:49) _James huh? what made you choose that name?_

 

(18:49) **idk it’s a popular name**

 

(18:49) _Do you want to know what gender I am?_

 

(18:50) **tell me or don’t, i like mystery**

 

(18:50) _Right, because you’re a mysterious bad boy_

 

(18:50) **that’s me**

 

(18:51) _13\. Are you gay?_

 

(18:51) **what would give you that impression?**

 

(18:52) _Idk just vibes and unrelated I think your (not) brother’s name is James_

 

(18:53) **wow sherlock**

 

(18:54) _I take that as a yes?_

 

(18:55) **yes i’m gay**

 

(18:56) _Your take on CMBYN and Moonlight seemed to hit home a little too much_

 

(18:56) **i would be straight & hate that fucking movie**

 

(18:56) _So far I know you’re an eighteen year old gay guy who hates gay movies?_

 

(18:56) **I LIKE GAY MOVIES!!!**

 

(18:57) _I’m sure you do_

 

(18:57) **i’m starting to think you really are a pig, see you there collecting information on me**

 

(18:57) _IM TOO YOUNG_

 

(18:58) **so you say**

 

(18:58) _I AM I SKIPPED SCHOOL THE OTHER DAY_

 

(18:59) **ur my fbi agent aren’t u?**

 

(18:59) _Shit you caught me_

 

(18:59) **brb dinner**

 

—

 

(19:01) _What should I do Pete?_

 

(19:05)  **_get a girlfriend_ **

 

(19:05) **_or boyfriend_**

 

(19:06) _You think I should ask the stranger out? He could be a murderer!!_

 

(19:07)  **_i never said that you idiot, do you even know his name?_ **

 

(19:08) _His initials are SOB and he’s got a best friend called James, he says he’s eighteen but idk if he said that just because I said that._

 

(19:09)  **_is that all?_ **

 

(19:10) _He’s gay and hates CMBYN_

 

(19:10)  **_don’t blame him, shitty movie. love simon is where that shit is at_ ** . 

 

(19:11) _You know gay movies?_

 

(19:12)  **_gotta keep up with the times. also some have important messages and what not. also my best friend is sorta gay so it’s my way of supporting you._ **

 

(19:13) _I’m bi, not sorta gay_

 

(19:13)  **_has he sent you a pic of himself?_ **

 

(19:14) _No, I forgot to ask for a dick pic_

 

(19:14)  **_I MEAN A NORMAL PICTURE LIKE OF HIS FACE_ **

 

(19:14) _Nah, didn’t ask_

 

(19:15)  **_idk who it could be tbh, we live in a country with how many millions of people??_ **

 

(19:16) _You’ve got a point_

 

_—_

 

(19:45) **hey i’m back**

 

(19:46) _How was the food?_

 

(19:46) **eh decent**

 

(19:47) _Whatcha eat?_

 

(19:47) **sausages and mash**

 

(19:47) _Ahh a british staple_

 

(19:47) **what did you have for dinner?**

 

(19:48) _My dad ordered fish n chips_

 

(19:48) **another british staple**

 

(19:49) **how r ur crazy parents?**

 

(19:50) _They’re crazy wby?_

 

(19:51) **wouldn’t know, i live w prongs and his parents**

 

(19:52) _Oh shit, sorry_ . _what happened?_

 

(19:53) **if u want to know u gotta use up a question**

 

(19:54) _14\. What happened with your parents?_

 

(19:57) **they were abusive & i ran away when i was 16 when they found out i was gay**

 

(19:58) _I’m sorry, my parents are just strict_

 

(19:59) **14\. any reason why they are?**

 

(20:00) _I’ve got an illness_

 

(20:01) **an illness?**

 

(20:02) _It’s complicated_

 

(20:03) **sounds shit**

 

(20:04) _Yeah, it could be worse like cancer or something. I get out of school a lot because of it._

 

(20:04) **lucky you**

 

(20:05) **15\. RJL, what do you want to be when you grow up?**

 

(20:06) _I’m not sure, I don’t really have any plans_

 

(20:08) **not everyone has a calling**

 

(20:09) _My calling is twelve hour naps_

 

(20:10) **i felt that in my soul**

 

(20:10) _I’m crazy relatable like that_

 

(20:11) **obviously**

 

(20:12) _15\. What do you want to be when you grow up Pads?_

 

(20:13) **a dog**

 

(20:13) _It seems to me that we both have unattainable dreams_

 

(20:14) **are you telling me i’ll never achieve becoming a dog?**

 

(20:14) _Yes I am_

 

(20:15) **you seem quite the optimist**

 

(20:16) _Oh yes, that is what I am._

 

(20:17) **i can’t believe you crushed my dreams like that**

 

(20:17) _Sorry, but it should’ve been brought to your attention a while ago._

 

(20:18) **it had to be done, didn’t it**

 

(20:18) _Yes it did_

 

(20:20) **16\. what’s your star sign?**

 

(20:21) _Pisces_

 

(20:21) _16\. What's yours?_

 

(20:21) **scorpio**

 

(20:22) _Of course you’re a scorpio_

 

(20:23) **what’s that supposed to mean?**

 

(20:23) _It means nothing_

 

(20:24) **we’re both water signs**

 

(20:25) _Nice??_

 

(20:25) **17\. do you like the x files?**

 

(20:26) _I’m not a major fan but it’s good_

 

(20:27) _17\. Elmo or Kermit_

 

(20:28) **elmo**

 

(20:29) _No…_

 

(20:30) **YES!!**

 

(20:31) _Kermit is the right answer_

 

(20:32) **elmo is superior**

 

(20:33) _Elmo sucks_

 

(20:34) **kermit sucks**

 

(20:35) _Your face sucks_

 

(20:36) **my mouth sucks**

 

(20:37) _That’s graphic_

 

(20:37) **you’re welcome**

 

(20:37) **18\. do you watch anime, if so favourite?**

 

(20:38) _The most anime I’ve watched was like the ten minutes in Kill Bill_

 

(20:39) **not even pokémon?**

 

(20:39) _Alright, I have watched that_

 

(20:40) **19\. your favourite?**

 

(20:40) _Squirtle_

 

(20:41) **at least you didn’t say pikachu**

 

(20:41) _18\. Your favourite?_

 

(20:42) **bulbasaur but i also love tepig but he’s not in the show**

 

(20:43) _Isn’t he like a weird tortoise?_

 

(20:43) **sort of**

 

(20:45) _19\. Do you read?_

 

(20:46) **i’m reading your texts rn**

 

(20:46) _You know what I mean_

 

(20:47) **sorta, i mean ik how to read & i used to read a lot but not so much **

 

(20:48) **20\. would you rather own a poodle or a rottweiler?**

 

(20:48) _Poodle_

 

(20:49) **poodles suck**

 

(20:50) _I’ve got a poodle :(_

 

(20:50) **poodles suck**

 

(20:51) _My poodle would win in a fight_

 

(20:52) **i refuse to fight a dog, let alone a poodle.**

 

(20:53) _Admit it, you're scared of a poodle_

 

(20:54) **terrified**

 

(20:55) _20\. What’s your guilty pleasure?_

 

(20:55) **caviar**

 

(20:56) _Really?_

 

(20:57) **not really. big brother or sex and the city.**

 

(20:57) _When I was a kid I thought SATC was a porno_

 

(20:58) **it's a great show**

 

(20:58) _Big Brother sucks I can’t believe this_

 

(20:59) **don’t be a hater**

 

(20:59) **21\. what’s your guilty pleasure?**

 

(21:02) _Tv show Glee, otherwise late 90s / early 00s romcoms_

 

(21:02) **your last question**

 

(21:05) _Fuck IDK give me a moment_

 

(21:10) _21\. You’re locked in a room with the last person you kissed, is that a problem?_

 

(21:12) **eh it was prongs, so not really considering we already live together & he’s my best friend, after a while we’d probably end up killing each other tho**

 

(21:13) _Interesting and why did you kiss him?_

 

(21:14) **not really & it was by accident, we were pretending to kiss each other and we both did it at the same time **

 

(21:14) **i can’t believe that was your last question. you could’ve asked me the meaning of life & you choose that.**

 

(21:15) _It’s called being unpredictable_

 

(21:16) **it’s apart of your job as a pig, isn’t it?**

 

(21:17) _Are you ever going to let this go?_

 

(21:17) **not likely**

 

(21:18) _Thought so_

 

(21:19) **you’re welcome**

 

(21:20) **do you ever feel desolate?**

 

(21:21) _That’s a big word and I have but not currently_

 

(21:21) **i feel it always**

 

(21:22) _I think you do need to get a therapist_

 

(21:22) **i’ve hired you as it**

 

(21:23) _It’s like the blind leading the blind_

 

(21:23) **nice satc quote**

 

(21:24) _Wait, that’s sex and the city?_

 

(21:25) **yeah???**

 

(21:25) _Wow I still thought it was just like a porno_

 

(21:26) **it’s basically 4 girls doing stupid things & sometimes has sex**

 

(21:27) _Like what?_

 

(21:27) **not going to therapy**

 

(21:28) _Sounds like you took on their life_

 

(21:29) **i have gone to therapy briefly, they diagnosed me & i never went back**

 

(21:30) _Sounds healthy and what were you diagnosed with?_

 

(21:30) **post traumatic stress disorder & acute stress disorder **

 

(21:31) _Sounds stressful?_

 

(21:32) **i’m also apparently manic defensive & i have some sort of fluctuating mood thing, i once got diagnosed with bipolar but apparently i don’t have it**

 

(21:33) _Why'd they think you had bipolar?_

 

(21:34) **i had a non drug related euphoria thing, like it lasted for so long & everyone was just like wtf???**

 

(21:35) _How long?_

 

(21:36) **over a week**

 

(21:37) _Right. What was it like?_

 

(21:38) **it was sorta like everything was fucking brilliant 24/7 and I was doing some stupid stuff**

 

 

 

##### TUESDAY

 

(02:07) _I fell asleep sorry_

 

(02:08) **lucky for you i don’t sleep (also that was over a day ago)**

 

(02:10) _Heyyyyyyy sexy lady_

 

(02:11) **op op op op**

 

(02:12) _Oppan Gangnam style_

 

(02:14) **i feel like it’s 2012 again, time to die**

 

(02:14) **why are you even listening to that?**

 

(02:15) _I get nostalgic_

 

(02:15) **there’s nostalgia and there’s that**

 

(02:16) _It’s a good song_

 

-

 

(10:19) _Hey_

 

(10:19) **hi**

 

(10:19) _Hey hey_

 

(10:20) **hi hi**

 

(10:20) _Hey hi hey hi_

 

(10:21) **say hey hey again**

 

(10:21) _Hey hey_

 

(10:22) **you you i don’t like your girlfriend**

  

(10:30) **secret: avril was replaced by melissa (a clone) in 2003**

 

(10:31) _So you’re a conspiracy theorist?_

 

(10:32) **no im a truthist**

 

(10:33) _Flat Earth?_

 

(10:33) **donut earth**

 

(10:34) _What the fuck?_

 

(10:34) **it makes so much more sense**

 

(10:35) _Moon landing?_

 

(10:35) **real**

 

(10:36) _Really?_

 

(10:37) **they proved it on mythbusters & i love mythbusters **

 

(10:38) _How do you know the government didn’t buy them off?_

 

(10:39) **now you sound like a conspiracy theorist**

 

(10:40) _That was your entire plan all along, wasn't it?_

 

(10:41) **my plan is for you to admit that you’re a pig. also fuck blue lives!!**

 

(10:42) _Isn’t that like anti cops?_

 

(10:43) **maybe...**

 

(10:43) _What does Pads mean?_

 

(10:45) **padfoot**

 

(10:46) _And that means?_

 

(10:48) **so, my first name is something dog related. and padfoot is a folklore tale from leeds that is a black dog that brings death, so basically if you see that dog, you’re gonna die**

 

(10:50) _That sounds pleasant. Are you from Leeds?_

 

(10:51) **nah i’m a londoner, one of my friends is from there tho**

 

(10:53) _East or West?_

 

(10:53) **technically central.**

 

(10:54) _Huh_ …

 

(10:55) **you’re from the east?**

 

(10:55) _Is that obvious?_

 

(10:55) _When you say central, how central?_

 

(10:56) **fairly, i can walk to oxford street**

 

(10:58) _It takes me like 15 minutes on the tube? I don’t go very often_

 

(10:58) **north or south?**

 

(11:00) _I live in Hackney_

 

(11:05) **i grew up in islington but i now live in soho i think**

 

(11:06) _“Lets play 21 questions without telling each other our names or where we live”_

 

(11:07) **oh well. nothing we can do about it now. just don’t come to kill me.**

 

(11:08) _I have to have the energy to get out of bed to do that_

 

(11:10) **that’s a mood. i want to sleep until i die**

 

(11:11) _Sounds good. Count me in._

 

(11:12) **hackney is next to islington, right?**

 

(11:14) _Yeah_

 

(11:15) **that’s cool. i grew up in pentonville.**

 

(11:16) _I live in De Beauvoir Town_

 

(11:17) **wow we were actually so close, i’ve probably seen you around**

 

(11:18) _Maybe not, I've only been here for about a year_

 

(11:18) **maybe tho ??** **i moved not last summer but the summer before**

 

(11:19) _I moved the winter after_

 

(11:20) **that’s sad**

 

(11:21) **anyways gtg**

 

(11:23) _Same actually I’m in class_

 

(13:45) **you were in class the entire time?**

 

(14:05) _Don’t tell anyone_

 

(14:06) **wow maybe you’re the bad one**

 

(14:07) _Don’t you have class?_

 

(14:08) **not today. i’ve had stuff i had to do**

 

(14:09) _So you skipped?_

 

(14:10) **i only go on certain days and have a tutor on days i can’t**

 

(14:11) _Sounds… Rich_

 

(14:12) **and a little pretentious**

 

(14:13) _Probably yeah_

 

(14:13) _Anyways got to go_

 

 

##### WEDNESDAY

 

(07:00) _Morning!_

 

(07:01) **good morning to you too**

 

(07:02) _Doing anything fun today?_

 

(07:03) **i’m going to school so no**

 

(07:04) _Good luck with that, joining us plebs_

 

(07:04) **i’m dropping out next week i’m so tired of this shit**

 

(07:05) _Good luck with that, Padfoot_

 

(07:06) **i need to come up with a nickname for you, i can’t keep calling you fralice’s friend**

 

(07:07) **what does your name mean??**

 

(07:08) _It’s wolf related_

 

(07:09) **like werewolves??**

 

(07:09) _Normal wolves, but sure??_

 

(07:10) **give me some time to think about it, i’ll come up with something**

 

(07:10) _Good luck_

 

(07:11) **you’ve wished me luck so many times today, i feel #blessed**

 

(07:12) _Half were sarcastic but you’re welcome_

 

(09:13) **your name is now moony i’ve decided**

 

(09:15) _That’s horrible but okay_

 

(09:15) **this is gonna sound weird but alright, do know who i am?**

 

(09:16) _Other than some posh gay guy who gets tutored? No idea_

 

(09:17) **awesome**

 

(09:18) _Why'd you ask?_

 

(10:35) **just paranoia**

 

(11:03) _Maybe don’t smoke so much weed??_

 

(12:48) **you’re really against weed aren’t you?**

 

(13:56) _Actually no, I smoke it occasionally. I was just teasing you._

 

(14:39) **huh moony that’s a little unfair**

 

(14:43) _Well sorry not sorry?? Plus it’s not like you can listen to the Beatles and not want to do it._

 

(14:45) **oh yeah goo goo ga joob**

 

(14:46) _It’s g’joob_

 

(14:47) **omg you are so lame**

 

(14:48) _Thanks man means a lot_

 

(14:49) **i can’t believe i havent tried to talk to you about the Beatles yet, who is your favourite?**

 

(14:50) _Id say Paul, you?_

 

(14:50) **GEORGE!!**

 

(14:51) _That’s a very enthusiastic George_

 

(14:51) **he is the love of my life**

 

(14:52) _He’s been dead for nearly 17 years_

 

(14:52) **so????**

 

(14:53) _Nothing_

 

(14:54) **i love his long hair and his beard and his face and his singing**

 

(14:55) _That’s uh gay_

 

(14:55) **also he’s spiritual so yanno**

 

(14:56) _I don’t yanno yanno?_

 

(14:57) **down to earth**

 

(14:58) _He’s down in the earth_

 

(14:59) **wow moony you sure know how to wound a bloke**

 

(16:04) _So you have a thing for long haired guys?_

 

(16:07) **idk?? i’ve got long hair but it’s not exactly a turn on**

 

(16:08) _My hair is idk how to explain it, it’s shorter than chin length but longer than the usual short hair_

 

(16:09) **mine is down to my collarbones id say**

 

(16:09) _Sounds a bit luxurious_

 

(16:10) **what colour is your hair?**

 

(16:10) _Somewhere between blonde and brown, you?_

 

(16:11) **black, like my soul**

 

(16:12) _Do you dye it that way?_

 

(16:13) **nah it’s my chinese genes**

 

(16:13) _You’re Chinese?_

 

(16:15) **so my dad is chinese and french and my mum is french, but i was born in england**  

 

(16:17) _Where in China?_

 

(16:19) **hong kong even tho its not china exactly**

 

(16:20) **i actually pass tho at first glance, but if you like stare at me you’d be able to tell that i’m not white™**

 

(16:21) _I’m a white bitch_

 

(16:22) _I know like nothing about Asia_

 

(16:22) **i can’t say i know a lot, my parents taught me to succeed that you have to be french english**

 

(16:23) _That sounds harsh_

 

(16:24) **like my father doesn’t pass at all but if you ask him what he is, he’d say french**

 

(16:25) _Sounds shitty_

 

(16:26) **like i know the stuff that i can google, but it’s not like ik my actual family history**

 

(16:27) _Is there any family you could ask?_

 

(16:28) **nope all the rest are french**

 

(16:29) _Sounds very posh_

 

(16:30) **paris is a hellhole — don’t get tricked**

 

(16:31) _I haven’t left Britain before, not even to Ireland_

 

(16:32) **sounds underwhelming**

 

(16:32) _So you travel a lot?_

 

(16:33) **yes!! i spent last summer with my uncle at his house at cannes before james flew me out to his family in india.**

 

(16:34) _Christ you must be loaded_

 

(16:35) **yeah, i mean my uncle was dying so it wasn’t like i was partying or anything, i was mainly taking care of him**

 

(16:36) _Oh, what happened?_

 

(16:37) **bowel cancer**

 

(16:38) _That’s shit, I’m sorry._

 

(16:39) **he died maybe 2 months ago? he left me everything, like his houses, all his money, like everything**

 

(16:40) _That must’ve been nice_

 

(16:42) **he was the only family member that actually cared for me, after the rest of the lot found out that he gave me everything, he was disowned from the family by my mother**

 

(16:43) _That sounds shitty and posh_

 

(16:44) **yeah, i mean i talk to one of my cousins but she’s got a daughter so we talk rarely but she still holds a grudge against me, it’s kinda difficult to explain**

 

(16:44) _Okay_

 

(16:49) **so my cousin was disowned because she didn’t want to have an arranged marriage, she ran off w the love of her life and got married to him and has a kid. but to her, it’s still her family and she still takes pride in where she has came from w all the aristocracy.**

 

(16:50) _What about you?_

 

(16:52) **i was the heir, the eldest son by the eldest son by the eldest son so on, so on, i never gave a shit about it. they soon realised it and started treating my little brother like the heir (which is cool ig) but if it was acceptable to do, my mum would’ve actually disowned me when i was 12**

 

(17:00) _This sounds horrible but it’s kind of interesting_

 

(17:01) **i’m glad my family trials are entertaining for someone**

 

(17:02) _That’s not what I meant_

 

(17:03) **i’m joking it’s cool**

 

(17:06) _I feel like I need to tell you something private since you wrote like a paragraph on it_

 

(17:06) **you don’t have to**

 

(17:09) _I really love Kylie Minogue_

 

(17:10) **me too bitch, you ain’t special**

 

(17:11) _Do you realise we haven’t been talking for even a week and you’ve told me a lot about your family_

 

(17:12) _I’m just a stranger_

 

(17:13) **i trust you for some reason plus you don’t know who i am so**

 

(17:14) _I know more about you than you know about me_

 

(17:15) **so??**

 

(17:16) _BRB gotta make dinner_

 

(17:53) _My ex boyfriend attacked me with a knife when I broke up with him_

 

(17:59) **holy shit are you alright?**

 

(18:00) _Yeah, that’s why we moved. My parents were terrified that he was going to kill me._

 

(18:05) **understandable**

 

(18:06) _It is what it is_

 

(18:07) **that’s rather chill of you**

 

(18:08) _I’m chill_

 

(18:57) **hiii**

 

(18:58) **whats up**

 

(18:59) _Eating dinner_

 

(19:00) **your mind**

 

(19:00) **i’m hungry too… rip**

 

(19:11) _I ate_

 

(19:17) **i ate dick**

 

(19:21) _Did you enjoy it?_

 

(19:22) **I’m kiDIng**

 

(19:22) _IK_

 

(19:23) **i didn’t**

 

(19:27) _I was joking_

 

(19:27) _bshsjsb_

 

(19:28) **i know wigney**

 

(19:28) **i’m highbddjnd**

 

(19:29) **i’m heterosexual**

 

(19:30) _Can I tell you something?_

 

(19:30) _You’re not heterosexual_

 

(19:31) **SKSNDMMSKSK**

 

(19:32) _I feel sorry you feel that way_

 

(19:34) **i have never liked a man in my life. men are SICK**

 

(19:35) _I recognise a cry for help when I see one_

 

(19:36) **I**

 

(19:36) **your MIND**

 

(22:40) _I’m watching like motorway patrol_

 

(22:40) _And this woman got pulled over for drink driving_

 

(22:41) _And the cops asked her what she had to eat_

 

(22:41) _And she said i’m on a liver cleansing diet so i’ve only had 3 glasses of wine_

 

(22:43) **what channel omg**

 

(22:44) _152_

 

(22:49) **wait that guy literally rolled his car and he said it’s alright and drove off in it?**

 

(22:50) **how did you find this show?**

 

(22:52) _There’s nothing better on. It was this or Jamie Oliver._

 

(22:55) **jamie oliver sucks**

 

(22:56) _He honestly does_

 

(22:57) **HE ROLLED HIS CAR TWICE AND SAID SHE’LL BE RIGHT??**

 

(22:58) **HOW ISNT THIS GUY DEAD??**

 

(22:59) _Don’t question it_


	2. WEEK 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twinks, Ross Geller and Wedding Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonks is NOT Sirius' cousin in this.
> 
> Lily is BOLD ITALICS  
> Peter is UNDERLINED BOLD ITALICS
> 
> This also isn't edited.

##### THURSDAY

 

(14:25) **Where the fuck are you? Did you literally just ditch me at the beach bitch?**

 

(14:36) _That is hilarious. You are a comedian._

 

(14:38) **Thank you dear fellow**

 

(14:39) _Who said I was a fella?_

 

(14:39) _I also meant it as you stole my content so obviously you are a comedian._

 

(14:40) **so you’re a gal? and that is rather rude moony**

 

(14:43) _I never said that either. Also not my fault you can’t come up with your own material._

 

(14:44) **mysterious**

 

(14:45) _If you really want to know I’ll tell you_

 

(14:46) **I like mystery**

 

(14:47) **tell me 24 celebrities**

 

(14:48) _Why?_

 

(14:50) **actually make it 22 (hunger games simulator** )

 

(14:58) _Fine. George Harrison, Paul McCartney, John Lennon, Ringo Starr, Kim Kardashian, Beyoncé, Demi Lovato, Oprah, Dolly Parton, Angelina Jolie, Posh Spice, Ginger Spice, Baby Spice, Scary Spice, Sporty Spice, Niall Horan, George Clooney, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus_

 

(15:07) **that’s only 21, give me one more**

 

(15:09) _Idk Sirius Black?_

 

(15:14) **JSBSIANAB OK**

 

(15:15) _What’s so funny?_

 

(15:16) **nothing!! nothing at all!!**

 

(15:18) **it’s about to get fucked up in here**

 

(15:19) **KIM KARDASHIAN KILLED GINGER SPICE AHHH**

 

(15:19) **you ran into the cornucopia and hid**

 

(15:19) **BABY SPICE BROKE PAUL’S NOSE**

 

(15:19) **I TOOK THROWING KNIVES & ANGELINA BASHED POSH’S HEAD AGAINST A ROCK 7 TIMES!!**

 

(15:20) _Christ this is hectic_

 

(15:22) **I JUST KILLED MILEY CYRUS!!**

 

(15:22) **SCARY SPICE JUST KILLED NIALL & TAYLOR SWIFT STEPPED ON A LANDMINE!!**

 

(15:23) **YOU TENDED TO BEYONCÉ’S WOUNDS**

 

(15:24) _Fuck I wish_

 

(15:25) **end of the day (ginger spice, posh spice, miley cyrus, niall horan and taylor swift all died)**

 

(15:24) _Taylor Swift is black… That’s new_

 

(15:26) **SIRIUS BLACK DIED TRYING TO ESCAPE (tbh that’s very him)**

 

(15:27) **ARIANA KILLED OPRAH & RINGO CONVINCED BEYONCÉ TO SNUGGLE!!**

 

(15:28) _This is uhhhh_

 

(15:28) **MOONY YOU FELL INTO A PIT AND DIED :(**

 

(15:29) _Tbh that’s how I will probably die irl_

 

(15:29) **george clooney, angelina & demi tried to ambush me, paul & baby spice but we killed them all**

 

(15:30) _That’s a proper ride or die crew_

 

(15:30) **scary spice pushed sporty spice off a cliff**

 

(15:30) _I feel like all the spice girls would do that to posh_

 

(15:31) **i actually like posh spice**

 

(15:31) _Of course you do_

 

(15:32) **George Harrison scared me off :(**

 

(15:33) _Poor you :(_

 

(15:33) **He is the loml**

 

(15:34) **another day done (sirius black, oprah, you, george clooney, angelina, demi and sporty died)**

 

(15:34) _Goodbye cruel world!!_

 

(15:36) **dolly and i are sharing a shelter!! iconic queen!**

 

(15:36) **YOU'LL GET A LAUGH OUT OF THIS, john lennon, ringo and george start fighting, but ringo runs away as john kills george**

 

(15:36) _That’s how the actual Beatles broke up_

 

(15:37) **OMG I JUST DIED :(**

 

(15:37) _HOW?_

 

(15:37) **dysentery**

 

(15:38) _YOU DIED FROM DIARRHOEA???_

 

(15:38) **i knew i should’ve went on that gluten free diet**

 

(15:39) **sigh at least i don’t have to live without him (george and i died)**

 

(15:40) _Sad :( Time to party_

 

(15:40) **sigh nobody died but john lennon & baby spice are holding hands**

 

(15:41) **FUCK YES CARNIVOROUS SQUIRRELS HAVE BEEN UNLEASHED!!**

 

(15:42) _That sounds like a safety hazard_

 

(15:43) **scary spice, paul, kim kardashian, and catherine zeta-jones all died from the squirrels**

 

(15:43) **BUT BEYONCÉ KILLED RINGO**

 

(15:44) _Oh no!!_

 

(15:44) **and another day is over (scary, paul, kim, ringo and catherine are all dead)**

 

(15:44) _Why does scary spice look like that?_

 

(15:44) **SHE WAS ATTACKED BY CARNIVOROUS SQUIRRELS**

 

(15:45) _Of course, sorry, my condolences_

 

(15:45) **BEYONCÉ JUST DIED FROM DROWNING!! ARIANA KILLED JOHN!!**

 

(15:46) _Wait, so who is left now?_

 

(15:46) **baby spice, ariana and dolly**

 

(15:46) _I’m rooting for Dolly_

 

(15:47) **same here tbh (beyoncé and john lennon are dead)**

 

(15:48) **DOLLY DESTROYED ARIANA’S SUPPLIES**

 

(15:49) _Playing dirty, I like it_

 

(15:49) **sigh ariana just stole it back (nobody died)**

 

(15:50) _THATS UNFAIR!!_

 

(15:50) **ariana defeated baby spice but spared her life ew** **(again, nobody dies)**

 

(15:51) _CAN SOMEONE DIE PLEASE!!_

 

(15:53) **so… baby spice kills dolly and ariana bleeds out**

 

(15:54) _That isn’t what I wanted to hear_

 

(15:54) **ikr so sad,, BABY SPICE IS THE WINNER**

 

(15:55) **sigh,, i tied with baby for the highest amount of kills (which is 4)**

 

(15:56) _You killed 4 PEOPLE_

 

(15:57) **you’re jealous aren’t you?? we also came 8th**

 

(15:58) _wow_

 

(15:58) **at least we didn’t come last**

 

(15:59) _Well that was fun, can’t wait till I die again_

 

(16:00) **so what are you going to do on this fine evening?**

 

(16:02) _I have to make dinner_

 

(16:05) **you cook a lot**

 

(16:07) _My dad works late so I have to make my own food_

 

(16:09) **I usually just eat out**

 

(16:10) _Well we’re not all that rich_

 

(16:11) **when i go home home i get normal food**

 

(16:12) _Home home?_

 

(16:13) **james’ parents. they live in birmingham. james was just staying the weekend w me at the hotel.**

 

(16:14) _I am so confused_

 

(16:15) **i don’t live live in london, i technically live in birmingham. i just come to london a lot — like a lot a lot and i stay in the same hotel and same floor so it’s practically home.**

 

(16:16) _I think that makes sense_

 

(16:17) _So you going to Birmingham soon?_

 

(16:18) **is that you saying you want to meet? it’s only been a week… down big fella (unless you pay me)**

 

(16:19) _I’m just keeping the conversation going_

 

(16:30) **i’m going to berlin for roughly a week and then to birmingham for christmas. wby?**

 

(16:31) _I have no interest in Birmingham_

 

(16:35) **i mean christmas plans**

 

(16:37) _I’m Jewish_

 

(16:40) **oh what are you doing for hanukkah?**

 

(16:41) _Light the hanukkiyah and wish for death_

 

(16:42) **i do the latter on a daily basis but the holiday season makes me want it more**

 

(16:43) _Anyways gtg/brb_

 

(16:47) **back yet?**

 

(16:48) **wait did you have a bar mitzvah?**

 

(17:28) _Yes. I have to cook food now._

 

(17:30) **this might come across as rude, but do you believe in it all or do you just do it?**

 

(17:32) _I just do it, I’m not religious at all nor do I understand the whole ordeal of it other than for “community”. WBY?_

 

(17:33) **raised catholic but as my biological father says “one way to make sure your child isn’t catholic is to raise them that way”.**

 

(17:33) _Why did he raise you to be Catholic if he hates catholicism?_

 

(17:34) **bloody tradition. like i’m the 3rd in my family with my name. just be fucking original for once.**

 

(17:35) _Is that why you’re gay? Just to stick it to them?_

 

(17:36) **no. tbh the shit i’ve been through w them because of me being gay has been so idk i really can’t explain it.**

 

(17:37) _Surprisingly my dad is okay with me being bisexual. One day I was just like I’m bisexual and he was like ‘that’s cool’ and my mum was like ‘DAVID BOWIE!!!’_

 

(17:38) **my father was like get the fuck out of here and proceeded to bash me w a cricket bat, my mother and brother watched the entire thing.**

 

(17:40) _I’m glad you’re out of there_

 

(17:41) **james’ parents took me in and was all like be yourself!! just don’t lie to us about if you’re dating that person or if you’re friends**

 

(17:42) _James’ parents sound nice tbh_

 

(17:44) **i love them so much. i’ve converted to veganism for them.**

 

(17:45) _You’re vegan?_

 

(17:47) **since i travel a lot, i don’t always stick to proper veganism, but i do try. when i’m staying in london or w them i am properly vegan. tho regardless of my moments of weakness for certain things (mainly dairy products) i don’t buy/wear fur or anything like that.**

 

(17:48) _The other day you said you had sausages_

 

(17:51) **vegan sausages exist**

 

(17:50) _So James & his parents are hippies? _

 

(17:52) **they’re jains**

 

(17:54) _I just googled it and there’s swastikas…_

 

(17:55) **they had the symbol before nazis did. each arm means something different, one is charity, virtues, austerity & nobility.**

 

(17:56) _It’s just being Jewish and seeing that, it’s a bit off putting?_

 

(17:58) **to them it does mean something different to nazis**

 

(17:59) _Can we change the subject (like Jainism itself is alright just not swastikas)? It’s making me feel queasy, especially since I did just light the hanukkiyah_

 

(18:02) **anyways with jainism it’s mainly like karma, like if you eat an animal that shit is gonna come back. but the diet is crazy idk how some do it.**

 

(18:03) _What’s the diet?_

 

(18:05) **monty (dad) grew up with strict jainism while effie (mum) wasn’t as strict and they don’t expect james (or i for that matter) to take it as seriously as them.**

 

(18:10) **so basically, lacto-vegetarianism (no meat & eggs) is the bare minimum. but they do encourage veganism (which is what james & effie are). while monty is vegan and doesn’t eat root vegetables as once you take it out it dies type of thing and he doesn’t eat after sunset because insects are attracted to the preparation etc of food & he used to not eat food stored overnight because of the bacteria that grows etc and you’d be hurting that.**

 

(18:13) _That is uh interesting, so do you practice Jainism?_

 

(18:14) **nope, i just eat whatever they have because there is no point of them having to prepare something else for me**

 

(18:15) _So how do they prepare food if Monty doesn’t eat root vegetables etc?_

 

(18:16) **effie just adds the stuff after serving him**

 

(18:18) _TBH_ _they sound like hippies_

 

(18:19) **they indian so it’s not like they’re white people doing it**

 

(18:20) _That makes more sense. Why do they have white names?_

 

(18:23) **i’ve never asked, my guess their parents didn’t want to make their life any harder than it already was ?**

 

(18:24) _Unrelated: do you know how people cook with wine?_ _Can you do it with vodka?_

 

(18:26) **are you cooking with vodka?**

 

(18:28) _Slight possibility._

 

(18:28) _I don’t think I should. So I won’t._

 

(18:29) **i don’t think so, it’s more flammable i think**

 

(18:31) _It’s green apple flavour, so I don’t think I should oh well_

 

(18:32) **is that a “oh well just poured the entire thing in”**

 

(18:33) _No it’s a ‘I’ll just drink it’_

 

(18:35) **ARENT YOU 17?**

 

(18:36) _HEY ITS NOT LIKE I'M GONNA GET ABSOLUTELY SMASHED AND DON'T PRETEND YOU HAVE NEVER DRUNK UNDERAGE_

 

(18:38) **that’s a good point. don’t you have school tomorrow?**

 

(18:40) _Skiving off_

 

(18:40) **truancy is bad**

 

(18:41) _Yes Mr I don’t go to school often and I’m about to drop out_

 

(18:42) **i will have my tutor with me!! i just don’t have the time anymore to go to school. it’s a bloody posh private school and people are stuck up and rich (also my brother goes there)**

 

(18:43) _What about A levels?_

 

(18:44) **people graduate school to go to uni to get a job, i have a job already**

 

(18:46) _Talking about jobs, I have an interview on Monday_

 

(18:48) **oh fun!! good luck**

 

 

##### FRIDAY

 

(05:15) **rise and shine its a beautiful day**

 

(05:16) _WTF bitch it’s not even 5:30_

 

(05:16) _THE SUN ISN'T EVEN UP_

 

(05:17) **that’s what you get for waking up in vegas**

 

(05:18) _Why on earth are you even awake at this time?_

 

(05:19) **work**

 

(05:20) _I’m going back to sleep. I can’t deal with this._

 

(05:20) **BUT MOONY!**

 

(06:00) **i assume you actually went back to sleep**

 

(09:29) _Hello_

 

(09:30) **hello!! how was your sleep in or did you actually decide to go?**

 

(09:32) _I am here sadly. Being a prefect means you’re expected to come to school._

 

(09:34) **omg you’re a prefect??**

 

(09:35) _IKR that was my reaction when I got it_

 

(09:35) _So Padfoot, what was the reason work made you get up so early?_

 

(10:36) **work because some of us actually do it**

 

(10:45) _OI I HAVE AN INTERVIEW ON MONDAY!!_

 

(10:47) **so you say**

 

(10:48) _I do I do I do_

 

(15:18) **你好媽媽 我很好**

 

(15:45) _I’ve been staring at this wondering what to reply with_

 

(15:47) **SORRY THAT WAS MEANT FOR MY MUM**

 

(15:47) _I figured that out after google translate_

 

(15:49) **when high mum and moony sorta look alike**

 

(15:50) _Makes sense… Sorta, actually not really_

 

(15:55) _Wait, I thought you didn’t talk to your mum?_

 

(15:57) **james’ mum**

 

(15:59) _You speak Chinese to an Indian?_

 

(16:03) **she’s a linguist**

 

(16:04) _That makes sense_

 

(16:05) **she makes me talk to her in it so it broadens my horizons**

 

(16:06) _What other languages do you speak?_

 

(16:09) **fluent in english (duh), french, portuguese & i’m alright in cantonese, hindi, german, spanish & v basic in russian & arabic **

 

(16:10) _That’s a lot_

 

(16:12) **knowing languages was something i was taught to do to become ‘worldly’ or whatever**

 

(16:15) _I can speak English and English_

 

(16:16) **english is handy to know when living in england**

 

(16:16) _You have no idea_

 

(16:17) **i can also speak latin but like nobody else speaks it so what’s the point?**

 

(16:18) _Oh god_

 

(16:20) **wHAT?**

 

(16:23) _When you find out my name you’re going to have a fucking field day_

 

(16:24) **YOUR NAME IS LATIN?**

 

(16:25) _I honestly can’t tell if you’re asking me if my name is actually Latin or if my name is in Latin_

 

(16:26) **the latter**

 

(16:27) _Well yes, my first name has to do something with latin and my surname is latin_

 

(16:28) **my first name is the latinised word for an ancient greek word, tho in chinese what i’m named after is celestial wolf which is sorta cool**

 

(16:30) _My name is horrible I hate it. I think my parents were high when they named me._

 

(16:30) **it can’t be worse than mine, serious.**

 

(16:31) _Trust me, when you find out you’re gonna laugh._

 

(16:33) **you said something about wolves?**

 

(16:33) _It’s got to do with something to do with wolves._

 

(16:34) **So like wolfgang but latin?**

 

(16:34) _If I give you any more clues, you’ll guess it_

 

(16:35) **i’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours**

 

(16:36) _Guess it. I ain’t gonna just tell you._

 

(16:37) **so if i remember your name starts with r and wolf related and also latin?**

 

(16:38) _Well the thing it comes from is latin but idk if the name itself is latin_

 

(16:39) **your surname is latin as well?**

 

(16:39) _Yes and also wolf related_

 

(16:40) **so your parents had wolf kinks?**

 

(16:41) _That is the conclusion I’ve came to_

 

(16:42) **i’m gonna do some googling**

 

(16:43) _What about your name?_

 

(16:44) **i’ve given you clues, latinised from ancient greek that also means celestial wolf in chinese and something to do with padfoot which is a black dog.**

 

(16:45) _Those clues are so fucking obscure_

 

(16:48) **it’s bloody obvious**

 

(16:49) **okay is it radolph of any spelling?**

 

(16:50) _That’s a male name, are you sure that’s what I am? Also is it latin?_

 

(16:51) **I CANT FIND ANY WOLF NAMES THAT ARE LATIN MALE OR FEMALE**

 

(16:55) _It’s wolf related, it’s not after an actual wolf_

 

(16:56) **do you have any siblings?**

 

(16:57) _I’m an only child_

 

(16:58) **there goes that idea**

 

(16:59) _So I googled celestial wolf china and it comes up with a bunch of random shit that has the word Sirius in it a lot_

 

(16:59) **does it? who’d have known?**

 

(17:00) _That has to be your name, I googled it and Sirius is the latinised version of some greek thing_

 

(17:01) **really? i had no idea.**

 

(17:02) _I can feel the sarcasm from here_

 

(17:03) _Wait was that why you were being weird about Sirius Black because you have the same name?_

 

(17:04) **something like that**

 

(17:05) **YOU FIGURED OUT MY NAME SO GIVE ME A HINT**

 

(17:06) _I think you were on the right track about the whole sibling thing_

 

(17:07) **so which one are you?**

 

(17:09) _That I will not tell you_

 

(17:10) **being named after a murderer is fucked but so is being named after someone that was murdered is also fucked, either way it’s fucked**

 

(17:11) _I think mine is the least fucked_

 

(17:12) **so hello remus**

 

(17:13) _Hello Sirius_

 

(17:14) **just saying — i’m not telling you my surname or middle name**

 

(17:15) _Agreed._

 

(17:16) **i do have a question, is your middle name wolf related?**

 

(17:17) _Nah, it’s the most basic name in existence_

 

(17:18) _Do your parents have a star fetish?_

 

(17:19) **my entire family has a star fetish. i am the 3RD sirius. my grandfathers’ name is pollux and arcturus.**

 

(17:35) _My granddad’s name is Folant and my grandfather’s name is John._

 

(17:36) **i feel sorry for him.**

 

(17:36) _Folant is an intense name._

 

(17:37) **i was talking about john… what a basic name, is he a basic person?**

 

(17:38) _Yes._

 

 

 

##### SATURDAY

 

(13:23) _Hey_

 

(22:59) _Anyways, goodnight_

 

 

 

##### SUNDAY

 

(10:48) **HI I AM SO SORRY I WAS WORKIG**

 

(10:49) _It’s fine_

 

(10:53) **so what’s up??**

 

(10:56) _Nothing, I was bored out of my mind._

 

(10:59) **that’s almost my constant state of mind except when i’m working**

 

(11:00) _What do you do for work?_

 

(11:01) **musician ig**

 

(11:02) _Like Sirius Black?_

 

(11:03) **yeah but i’m better looking**

 

(11:04) _You sure? I mean the guy is fit_

 

(11:04) _Small, but fit_

 

(11:05) **HES NOT THAT SMALL**

 

(11:06) _That struck a nerve_

 

(11:07) **5’9 is average height**

 

(11:07) _Small, practically tiny._

 

(11:08) **how tall are you?**

 

(11:08) _196.7cm_

 

(11:09) **sjdbsiaja that’s tall**

 

(11:09) **THATS 6ft 5 HOW DO YOU EXIST?**

 

(11:10) _With great difficulty. How tall are you?_

 

(11:11) **174cm**

 

(11:12) _YOU ARE TINY_

 

(11:13) **it’s the inbreeding :(**

 

(11:13) _Are you… a twink?_

 

(11:14) **i can feel the judgement from HERE**

 

(11:15) _Wait, how tall is Sirius Black?_

 

(11:16) **5ft 8.5 i believe**

 

(11:17) _Small_

 

(11:17) **how tall is your dad?**

 

(11:18) _Eh like 182cm or something_

 

(11:18) **your mum?**

 

(11:19) _like 155cm_

 

(11:19) **so you’re the tallest?**

 

(11:19) _I think we have already covered this_

 

(11:20) **i think i want you to punch me**

 

(11:21) _Oh?_

 

(11:22) **i suddenly believe ‘i get laid enough’ comment about porn**

 

(11:22) _I could have a gross face_

 

(11:23) **sure but ugly tall guys >>>>>>>> hot small boys**

 

(11:24) _Sirius Black tho :/_

 

(11:25) **are you into twinks?**

 

(11:26) _We all have our flaws_

 

(11:26) **suddenly i am a twink**

 

(11:27) _I somehow believe you have always been a twink_

 

(11:28) **this is siriusphobia**

 

(11:29) _I feel like to have the name Sirius, you have to be a twink_

 

(11:30) **twinks have feelings too**

 

(11:31) _You’re the one out here slandering them_

 

(11:32) **i am one, i am allowed to do it**

 

(11:33) _Going down on some rockin twink is my favourite pastime_

 

(11:34) **do you have big feet?**

 

(11:34) _I mean yeah but they’re not large compared to my body or anything… Why?_

 

(11:35) **just people with big feet are apparently well endowed**

 

(11:36) _You do realise that’s not true, right?_

 

(11:37) **yeah ik, my feet are small but i am not**

 

(11:38) _That’s a bold statement_

 

(11:39) **it’s the truth**

 

(11:40) _Im sure you feel that way_

 

(11:41) **i’ve got the biggest dick in existence**

 

(11:42) _Now I know you’re lying_

 

(11:42) _Wouldn’t all the inbreeding make you have a tiny dick?_

 

(11:43) **they (the gods) were like ‘this dude is gonna be tiny so let’s give him a big dick for compensation’**

 

(11:43) _Does that mean I have a small dick?_

 

(11:44) **idk do you??**

 

(11:45) _It does the job_

 

(11:45) **right…**

 

(11:46) _I’m not telling you how big it is_

 

(11:47) **we are all gods creatures and are all beautiful**

 

(11:47) _Does that mean your dad is beautiful?_

 

(11:48) **jdbeishshabb i hate you**

 

(11:49) **little bitches are beautiful**

 

(11:50) _So some of us are beautiful?_

 

(11:51) **anyone who isn’t abusive or a murder or yanno, that type of shit are beautiful**

 

(11:51) **hate makes you ugly**

 

(11:52) _That explains why you’re not beautiful_

 

(11:53) **i am beautiful. like istg if i wasn’t me, id want to fuck me**

 

(11:54) _Have you even ever had sex?_

 

(11:55) **you can be a virgin and want to fuck.**

 

(11:56) _Good point but still_

 

(11:56) **it’s normal to be 18 and be a virgin BTW**

 

(11:56) _I never said it wasn’t, it was just a question_

 

(11:57) **are you a virgin?**

 

(11:57) _No…_

 

(11:58) **i feel like there’s a story behind the …**

 

(11:59) _Not really? Other than I was sorta young not really?_

 

(12:00) **oh?**

 

(12:00) _I was like 14_

 

(12:00) **like?**

 

(12:01) _Was, I was. It was a month after my 14th._

 

(12:02) **how old was the other person?**

 

(12:03) _Sixteen. I lied about my age though._

 

(12:03) **naughty boy**

 

(12:04) _My parents were not happy when they found out to say the least_

 

(12:04) **was this with the knife wielding ex?**

 

(12:05) _Nah, I wouldn’t sleep with him and that’s why we broke up / knife wielding happened_

 

(12:06) **why didn’t you want to sleep with him?**

 

(12:07) _I didn’t want a dick up my arse_

 

(12:08) **makes sense**

 

(12:08) _Having a dick up the arse is much more intimidating than putting a dick in a vagina, but that’s just me_

 

(12:09) **yeah just you,, i’d take a dick over a vagina any day**

 

(12:10) _You're gay tho_

 

(12:11) **so?**

 

——

 

(12:13) **_Yo bro do u have Tedward yet?_ **

 

(12:15) _Please don’t address my child as that ever again and I’m on my way to yours_

 

(12:16) **_Yay tell Tedward I can’t wait to see him_ **

 

(12:17) _STOP CALLING HIM TEDWARD_

 

(12:17)  **_TEDWARD_ **

 

(12:18) _NOT YOU TOO PETER!! I TRUSTED YOU_

 

(12:19) **_TeDwArD_ **

 

(12:20) _I WILL UNLEASH TEDDY AND ALL HIS MIGHT ONTO YOU_

 

(12:21) **_Are you really going to make me fight a toddler??_ **

 

(12:22) _Warning, he bites and pulls hair._

 

(12:23)  **_youre the one that named him tedward_ **

 

(12:26) _Tonks named him Edward. I didn’t name him shit._

 

(12:30) **_How is my Tedward?_ **

 

(12:31) _I don’t know any Tedwards_

 

(12:32) **_Child of Remus and Tonks; Tedward_ **

 

(12:34) _No Remus and Tonks I know of called their child Tedward_

 

(12:35)  **_subject change, how is your boyfriend?_ **

 

(12:36) _Don’t have one of those either, I found out that he is 1. A virgin 2. Smaller than Lily but Taller than you 3. Name is Sirius_

 

(12:37) **_Ha Ha BOW DOWN BITCH_ **

 

(12:38) _I am honestly so lost_

 

(12:39) **_Tiny men bow down to me (except Tedward of course)_ **

 

(12:40)  **_besides the virgin thing, could’ve totally been sirius black_ **

 

(12:41) **_Sirius Black could be a virgin_ **

 

(12:43) _Sirius Black isn’t even gay tho, this dude is a raging homosexual_

 

(12:44)  **_twink??_ **

 

(12:45) _He calls himself a twink but idk what this has to do with anything_

 

(12:46) **_Sirius Black has major twink energy besides the fact that he is a straightie_ **

 

(12:47)  **_i think it’s the hair_ **

 

(12:48) **_Definitely. He has twink hair._ **

 

(12:49) _Lily, how do you even know what a twink is?_

 

(12:50) **_I AM HIP AND TRENDY, I KNOW THE LINGO. (ALSO I AM BISEXUAL AND TRANS, YOURE NOT THE ONLY LGBTQ PERSON AROUND HERE)_ **

 

(12:55) **_Oh LOOK, HERE COMES TEDWARD IN THE ARMS OF A CLOWN_ **

 

(12:56)  **_wait is remus wearing a clown outfit??_ **

 

(12:58) **_No I just meant he is a clown in general_ **

 

(12:59) _I need new friends._

 

(13:04)  **_i would also just like to say — i am also pan so none of us are straighties_ **

 

(13:06) **_PETER PAN_ **

 

(13:09) **_eat shit lilith_**

 

(13:15) _Guys, I have a child with me who will shit ON you IF YOU DONT GET OFF YOUR PHONES AND SOEND TIME WITH HIM WHICH YOU BEGGED ME TO DO_

 

(13:17) **_Daddy is upset with us :((_ **

 

(13:19)  **_don’t punish us daddy :(_ **

 

(13:20) _I need to start day drinking._

 

——

 

(14:49) **did you die?**

 

(19:02) **omg you dead**

 

(20:31) _I am alive. Sorry just family shit._

 

(20:34) **oh, everything alright?**

 

(20:35) _Yeah, Sunday is just ‘family day’_

 

(20:36) **sounds boring**

 

(20:37) _Eh_

 

 

 

##### MONDAY

 

(06:28) **i am tired**

 

(07:01) _This is my problem because?_

 

(07:02) **because i am tired**

 

(07:03) _Poor you._

 

(07:05) **you never told me, how was family day?**

 

(07:06) _It’s alright. There are worse experiences in my than family day._

 

(07:07) **i personally would rather being attacked by a knife wielding ex than put up with family day, but that’s just me**

 

(07:08) _Have you ever been attacked with an knife?_

 

(07:09) **technically yes?**

 

(07:10) _Technically??_

 

(07:11) **my father was drunk and i said something that annoyed him. like i ran into my room and locked it, but he still came at me with it**

 

(07:14) _DAMN._

 

(08:58) **is a great album**

 

(17:25) _Sorry I’ve been busy._

 

(17:26) **it’s alright,, i didn’t scare you away or anything, right?**

 

(17:28) _Nah, just school and shit._

 

(17:30) **if you say so**

 

(17:31) _It’s all good_

 

(17:33) **what do you do on family day?**

 

(17:34) _Honestly depends. Sometimes we just stay in, we’ve gone to parks etc._

 

(17:35) **if i ever did that my family, someone would’ve ended up dead**

 

(17:38) _You’re talking biological family, right?_

 

(17:40) **yep**

 

(19:27) _Sorry I’m back_

 

(19:28) **i’ve got a question**

 

(19:29) _I might have an answer_

 

(19:30) **so you’re like a giant, but are you still growing?**

 

(19:31) _Nah, thank god_

 

(19:33) **i haven’t grown since i was like 15 :(**

 

(19:34) _Stunted_

 

(19:35) **i mean it’s probably a mixture of my fucked up genes and also the environment i grew up in**

 

(19:38) _It makes sense_

 

(19:41) **it makes me feel better that my brother is smaller than me**

 

(19:42) _How tall is James?_

 

(19:43) **a rough guess would be a bit over 6ft?? like not your height but like 6’1 or something like that**

 

(19:45) _My best friend is like 5’6 so next to him you’ll look tall ish_

 

(19:46) **wait, are you too big for a normal bed?**

 

(19:47) _It depends?? All Ikea beds fit me but like some idk ‘normal’ don’t._

 

(19:48) **you have an ikea bed?**

 

(19:49) _Yeah_

 

(19:50) **i love ikea**

 

(19:51) _Same here, I hardly ever go_

 

(19:52) **i try to go when i’m not busy (usually when i’m in birmingham)**

 

(21:18) _OKAY I AM ANNOYED. ROSS GELLER IS A LITTLE BITCH. LIKE A PUNCHABLE LITTLE BITCH._

 

(21:19) **okay??**

 

(21:19) _I HAVE AN ESSAY WRITTEN OUtT._

 

(21:20) _ROSS IS A FUXKING DICK. LIKE HE IS SO POSSESSIVE OF RACHEL BUT ASLO ISNT?? LIKE THE WHOLE BREAK THING OMG. ALSO WHEN RACHEL GETS SUCCESSFUL HE FETS ALL FUCKING MOPEY ABOUT HOW SHE DOESNT SPEND TIME WITH HIM. ALSO HE SPIES ON HER?? HE IS A FUCKING DICK. HE IS ALSO HOMOPHOBIC AND HE CAN CATCH MY BUSEXYAL FISTS. WHO FIGES A SHIT IF HE KNOWS A LOT ABOUT DINOSAURS?? THEYRE ALL FUCKING DEAD._

 

(21:23) **damn,, you put a lot of thought into that.**

 

(21:24) _YOU CAN CATCH MY BISEXUAL FISTS OF FURY AS WELL_

 

(21:25) **calm down mr bisexual fists of fury,, it’s a tv show**

 

(21:26) _I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW HE ENDED UP WITH JENIFER ANISTON_

 

(21:27) **bc it was written that way?**

 

(21:28) _Anyways, I don’t even watch the show but UGH_

 

(21:30) **you all good there man??**

 

(21:31) _I am fine._

 

(21:32) **okay mr bisexual fists of fury**

 

(21:33) _Fight me twink_

 

(21:34) **are you drunk?? did you consume that apple vodka??**

 

(21:35) _Maybe… Maybe not._

 

(21:36) **don’t you have school tomorrow?**

 

(21:37) _Deoends_

 

(21:37) _Depends***_

 

(21:38) **on what??**

 

(21:39) _How bad my hangover is_

 

 

 

##### TUESDAY

 

(09:35) _I just read last night’s conversation and I am sorry_

 

(09:36) **your contact name has be changed to bisexual fists of fury**

 

(09:37) _Ross Geller is a little bitch_

 

(09:39) **i think we should change the conversation b4 you start ranting about the little bitch again**

 

(09:40) _He is a little bitch and I will throw hands_

 

(09:41) **ok mr bisexual fists of fury**

 

(09:42) _Am I lying?_

 

(09:45) **i don’t watch the show so idk**

 

(09:46) _Neither_

 

(09:47) **you went on a rant about him…**

 

(09:49) _I can rant about Trump but it doesn’t make me american_

 

(09:50) **were you drunk last night??**

 

(09:50) _Maybe… Why is it your business?_

 

(09:51) **just curious,, was it with apple vodka?**

 

(09:52) _Nah, I spent the night with a charming man_

 

(09:53) **okay mr illegal bisexual fists of fury**

 

(09:54) _My man — Jack Daniels_

 

(09:55) **apple vodka seems more appetising**

 

(09:56) _Luckily I drunk it, since it wasn’t for you._

 

(09:56) **grouchy**

 

(09:57) _Gay_

 

(09:58) **are you still drunk??**

 

(09:58) _Hust hungover_

 

(09:59) **is ross david schwimmer?**

 

(10:00) _Yep._

 

(10:01) **schwimmer sounds jewish**

 

(10:02) _I’m almost certain he is_

 

(10:03) **are you at school?**

 

(10:04) _No_

 

(10:06) **im a beauty school dropout,, no graduation day for me**

 

(13:18) _Sorry I fell asleep_

 

(13:18) **you don’t appreciate my grease singing??**

 

(13:19) _Never watched it. Musicals aren’t really my bag._

 

(13:20) **that is honestly the saddest thing ever**

 

(13:21) _Can you drive?_

 

(13:22) **no… why?**

 

(13:23) _You’re a virgin who can’t drive_

 

(13:24) **has anyone ever told you that you’re mean??**

 

(13:25) _Yes_

 

(13:26) **it’s bc you are**

 

(13:26) **at least i’m legally allowed to drink**

 

(13:28) _Wow that hurt, so bad, I don’t think I will survive this_

 

(13:30) **so drinking in the week,, what happened??**

 

(13:32) _Nothing, just felt like it._

 

(13:34) **sounds healthy**

 

(13:35) _I was listening to Nick Cave and it made me depressed_

 

(13:37) **you listen to nick cave?? you don’t really seem the type.**

 

(13:38) _I didn’t realise you have to be a type to listen to Nick Cave, next time I’ll remember that_

 

(13:40) **his forehead scares me tbh**

 

(13:42) _Oh my fucking God hsiwjab_

 

(13:42) **ITS MASSIVE**

 

(13:43) _It’s because his brain is big, which is something I doubt you relate to_

 

(13:43) **arse**

 

(13:44) **don’t find this like idk personal? but like his music is like ‘i am so depressed i wanna die’ type of shit,, and you don’t exactly strike me as the ‘i am so depressed i wanna die’ type of person**

 

(13:45) _So? Just because I don’t want to kill myself doesn’t mean I can’t listen to his music_

 

(13:46) **i mean you were drinking on a week night and listening to him, that sorta screams ‘i am so depressed i wanna die’**

 

(13:47) _I just like his music?? It’s nothing more than that._

 

(13:48) **you sure?**

 

(13:49) _YES_

 

(13:50) **ok what’s ur favourite song by him??**

 

(13:52) _Abattoir Blues or Where The Wild Roses Grow. WBY?_

 

(13:53) **into my arms or o children**

 

(13:54) _My choice is better_

 

(13:55) **dick**

 

(13:56) _My choice has Kylie Minogue, so clearly mine are better_

 

(13:57) **true,, can’t forget queer kylie**

 

(13:57) **QUEEN I MEANT QUEEN**

 

(13:58) _Kylie Jenner wishes_

 

(13:58) **i have a question, are you a spinning around or on a night like this kinda gal?**

 

(13:59) _On A Night Like This_

 

(13:59) **if you had to listen to one kylie song for the rest of your life, what would it be?**

 

(14:02) _Kids_

 

(14:04) **interesting choice**

 

(14:05) _WBY for both?_

 

(14:06) **on a night like this and i believe in you**

 

(14:08) _Honourable mention to Get Outta My Way_

 

(14:09) **mine would be all the lovers**

 

(14:10) _My best friend hates Kylie Minogue :(_

 

(14:11) **dump them, you don’t need that type of negativity in your life.**

 

(14:12) _He calls her Poundland Madonna who likes disco_

 

(14:13) **does he even like madonna?**

 

(14:14) _Nah, he is more ‘I only listen to top 40’_

 

(14:15) **top 40 from like 2 decades ago >>> top 40 this decade**

 

(14:16) _Taste_

 

(14:16) _My other friend, Lily, she likes her but she’s not like a ‘fan’ ig_

 

(14:17) **i made james be fan, he has no choice.**

 

(14:18) _How did that work?_

 

(14:19) **i will steal all his money if he wasn’t a fan**

 

(14:20) _I assume he’s our age, why would he have money?_

 

(14:21) **inheritance**

 

(14:23) **also, how is your hangover?**

 

(14:24) _I’ve had worse_

 

(14:25) **you’ve got a hangover woahhhh you’ve been drinking too much foshooooo**

 

(14:26) _Blast from the past in not a fun way_

 

(14:30) **can you believe it’s almost the end of the week?**

 

(14:34) _It’s Tuesday aka definitely not near the end of the week_

 

(15:57) **tuesday can be near the end of the week if you want it to be**

 

(15:58) _That honestly makes no fucking sense at all_

 

(16:01) **you’re welcome**

 

(16:04) _I think you’re just saying random shit now_

 

(16:05) _Bdhrisj nsjsisi_

 

(16:06) _Gdbsisi diocjeb_

 

(16:06) _Hsvwinsh siebwiod_

 

(16:06) _Henrique didjwbwj_

 

(16:08) **that is some highly intelligent shit there moony**

 

(16:09) _Sorry, Teddy got my phone_

 

(16:09) _Though it does seem unintelligible enough for your brain to understand_

 

(16:12) **who is this teddy? do i have a rival?**

 

(16:14) _Teddy is a child that is in my care sometimes_

 

(16:15) **how old?**

 

(16:16) _I asked him and he said “fully sick” so take that however you want_

 

(16:17) **so how do you know this teddy?**

 

(16:18) _I know his mother_

 

(16:19) **just back tracking,, I AM HIGHLY INTELLIGENT. I DO CROSS WORDS FOR FUN!!**

 

(16:31) _And I thought drinking on a weeknight was lame._

 

(16:34) **fucking dick is what u r**

 

(16:39) _I have a child next to me reading over my shoulder_

 

(16:41) **teddy, remus is a douche, runaway now. this is your chance!**

 

(16:43) _Too bad for you he can’t read for shit_

 

(16:45) **you were just going off at me bc i said bad words**

 

(16:47) _You called me a fucking dick_

 

(16:48) _Anyways, I gotta feed the monster so brb (like in over an hour because I also have to put him to bed)_

 

(16:50) **ok i’m gonna have a wank or somethig**

 

(19:02) _How was your wank?_

 

(19:04) **satisfactory, thank you very much**

 

(19:05) **how is the gremlin?**

 

(19:07) _Asleep, for once in his life._

 

(19:08) **what did he have for dinner?**

 

(19:10) _Dinosaur nuggets and vegetables._

 

(19:12) **vegetables?? boring!!**

 

(19:14) _He’ll thank me one day when he doesn’t end up with scurvy because you’re not in charge of feeding him_

 

(19:15) **HEY I AM THE VEGAN ONE**

 

(19:16) _That doesn’t mean you’re healthy, you could eat crisps wrapped rice paper every day._

 

(19:19) **that sounds delicious!**

 

(19:23) _You’re deranged._

 

(19:25) **thank you kind sir**

 

 

 

##### WEDNESDAY

 

(05:45) **almost the end of the week**

 

(05:55) _It’s fucking Wednesday_

 

(05:56) **exactly? tomorrow is late night shopping and the day after that is friday**

 

(05:58) _Your logic is fucking flawed._

 

(05:58) **sooo what are you doing awake this early?**

 

(05:59) _IDK ask the guy who FIRST TEXTED ME_

 

(06:03) **you’re welcome :)**

 

(06:05) _I’m seriously regretting ever continuing that conversation with you_ _when I accidentally texted you_

 

(06:07) **that has to be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me**

 

(06:10) _I’ve known you for like 2 weeks_

 

(06:12) **exactly moony!! i’m planning our wedding as we speak!! this is why i texted you. i have to know,, red or white roses?**

 

(06:15) _Dead ones so it can compliment your fucking corpse_

 

(06:17) **oh okay, i dig the idea of a vampire themed wedding. edward cullen was my gay awakening.**

 

(06:18) _I hate you. I’m going back to sleep._

 

(06:19) **i love you too! i think i’m gonna get a dress, should it have a train or not?**

 

(07:30) _A train so I can strangle you with it_

 

(07:31) **wow moony, you’re brilliant at this wedding planning! we’re gonna have the best wedding ever!!**

 

(07:34) _I’m not 18 yet, my birthday is in March._

 

(07:36) **spring wedding! i love that idea!! we could get married in brighton or something.**

 

(07:38) _I would rather die than go to Brighton._

 

(07:40) **true, it doesn’t fit with our vampire / twilight cosplay wedding**

 

(07:43) _Leeds seems dreary enough_

 

(07:45) **i was thinking more like inverness**

 

(07:47) _Maybe we could have a location wedding and go to Transylvania?_

 

(07:49) **wow my future husband is so smart**

 

(07:50) _I have to go now, we can talk food and shit later_

 

(09:28) **i was thinking kidneys and that type of stuff?**

 

(09:57) _Finally, you have a decent idea._

 

(09:58) _How do we cater for your family since they’re vegan?_

 

(10:16) **idk babe,, maybe like tomato soup but like with dark red food dye?**

 

(10:46) _Okay baby, I need somewhere decent to kill you_

 

(11:27) **I HAVE AN IDEA! we could do a magic show and you can saw me in half but actually do it.**

 

(11:48) _Genius!_

 

(12:02) **for decor, i’m thinking mainly white with some black detailing, so when you kill me the blood really shines.**

 

(12:37) _Who knew a drop out can think this much, it’s almost a shame to kill you on your special day_

 

(13:16) **ikr**

 

(13:18) _It has to be done though._

 

(14:59) **i appreciate the mild hesitation**

 

(16:18) _I was thinking for our cake, vanilla with like blueberry ripples (so it looks like blood) with white icing, and have like blueberry smashed into it and drip down it to look like blood_

 

(16:19) _And the blood symbolises our love and the pain I go through on a daily basis since you’ve entered my life_

 

(16:36) **wow that’s so beautiful. i can’t wait.**

 

(16:39) _I got the job btw_

 

(16:41) **wait what job?**

 

(16:43) _The job interview I went to on Monday_

 

(16:45) **oh, what’s it for?**

 

(16:47) _It’s at a library_

 

(16:50) **that’s lame**

 

(16:52) _Says the guy that does cross words_

 

(16:53) **cross words are fun!!**

 

(16:55) _Nerd_

 

(16:56) **eat shit**

 

(16:57) _Nerd Boy_

 

(16:59) **u hurted my feelings :(**

 

(17:17) _Good_


	3. WEEK 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls, Teddy and Neoclassical art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily -- bold italics  
> Peter -- underlined bold italics
> 
> (like usual, unedited)

######  _THURSDAY_

 

(10:18) **hello mr bisexual fists of fury**

 

(11:26) _My bisexual fists of fury will punch you in the face_

 

(11:30) **damn and i thought we were getting married :/**

 

(11:32) _I have found someone else_

 

(11:33) **that’s always the way, just as you’re getting a dress fitting you get the news that the betrothed is leaving you**

 

(11:38) **i stare out the window,, a gaping hole in my heart. i stand surrounded by dresses, ones i have chosen to wear for you. after all this planning, you have gone and left me. i will forever love you, but alas it was not meant to be.**

 

(11:40) _What the actual fuck did I just read?_

 

(11:44) **when you're gone how can I even try to go on? when you're gone though I try how can I carry on?**

 

(11:45) _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything_

 

(11:46) **TAGTS THE WRONG SONG**

 

(11:50) _Sorry not sorry_

 

(11:52) **at least it was abba**

 

(11:57) **it’s been two weeks since you first  texted me btw**

 

(11:59) _Lucky me, I’ve had a thorn in my side since._

 

(12:03) **dick**

 

(12:05) _You’re welcome._

 

(12:07) **why were you even at the beach in winter?**

 

(12:09) _Fralice are a bad influence on me_

 

(12:10) **from knowing you these last few weeks, it was most definitely your idea**

 

(12:11) _I am an angel, I do not lead people astray_

 

(12:13) **you’re worse than me. i wouldn’t leave you alone with a child.**

 

(12:15) _Is that so?_

 

(12:17) **idk who teddy’s mum is but she must’ve been dropped on her head as a baby to even let you near her kid let alone take care of him**

 

(12:19) _You’re actually a fucking arsehole_

 

(12:21) **thank you, it means a lot coming from chief dickhead**

 

(12:23) _I am very capable of taking care of a child_

 

(12:25) **i can’t say i agree**

 

(13:00) **are you actually angry at me?**

 

(14:38) **omg you hate me**

 

(17:16) **I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DONT TAKE IT PERSOBALLY I WAS JUST JOKING**

 

(19:47) **i am sorry :( don’t leave me**

 

(20:06) _Christ, I was busy. I’m not angry._

 

(20:10) **OH THANK GOD BUT I REALLY AM SORRY**

 

(20:12) _I was at work, because I do that now_

 

(20:13) **i really like you and i’m sorry if i hurt yoy**

 

(20:15) _I’m fine, trust me. I was at school and then I started work._

 

(20:17) **you sure? i’ll send you a fruit basket**

 

(20:20) _I didn’t realise people actually did that_

 

(20:22) **idk if they do, it’s just what i see in movies. i honestly don’t have that many friends.**

 

(20:24) _Oh?_

 

(20:26) **people hated me while i was in school and now i have more people hate me because i work with them**

 

(20:30) _Are you a douche?_

 

(20:31) **idk??? i try not to be.**

 

(20:32) _If it’s worth anything, I don’t hate you._

 

(20:33) **:)**

 

(21:45) _Sorry I was walking home and then had food. I’m not great at this shit but I’ll try, you’re not a bad person (at least from my experience) and you’re okay. I would be your friend irl._

 

(21:46) **thanks**

 

(21:48) _People are rarely black and white, good people do bad things, and bad people do good things. Like I’m sure your father has done some good stuff in his life, and your uncle that you liked has done bad shit. It’s not always one without the other._

 

(21:52) **you’re so wise wow**

 

(21:53) _You only become wise by experiencing dumb shit_

 

(21:54) **what’s the dumbest thing you’ve done?**

 

(21:56) _Be born_

 

(21:58) **fuck i felt that**

 

(22:01) **this is probably too fast and you can say no, but can i ring you?**

 

(22:10) _Sorry, I was in the shower but go for it._

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM TWINK ]

 

“ **Hey.** ”

 

“ _H_ _ey there._ ”

 

“ **This is weird, I suddenly don’t know what to say.** ”

 

“ _Is everything alright?_ ”

 

“ **I don’t know, I just find nights hard.** ”

 

“ _I_ _’ll try to stay awake but no promises._ ”

 

“ **You’ve got a Welsh accent.** ”

 

“ _Yeah, I lived there for roughly ten years._ ”

 

“ **I’ve only ever been to Cardiff, what’s it like?** ”

 

“ _It’s a trap — A trap with sheep._ ”

 

“ **Why Wales? I mean it’s sort of random.** ”

 

“ _My mum is Welsh. She moved over here around the time she met my dad and when I was a kid we moved back there. After Evan we moved back to London._ ”

 

“ **Evan?** ”

 

“ _Knife-wielding ex._ ”

 

“ **Right.** ”

 

“ _You sound like the fucking Queen._ ”

 

“ **At least I don’t sound like I fuck sheep.** ”

 

“ _I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now._ ”

 

“ **Is that how you lost your virginity?** ”

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

“ **What happened?** ”

 

“ _Fell over._ ”

 

“ **You must’ve fell far.** ”

 

“ _From heaven I believe._ ”

 

“ **Very funny.** ”

 

“ _I’m not trying to be funny, I’m telling the truth._ ”

 

“ **Unrelated, I have a question.** ”

 

“ _That sounds daunting._ ”

 

“ **You talk about your father in present tense but only your mother in past, I was just curious why.** ”

 

“ _When we moved back to London, she had an affair and got pregnant._ ”

 

“ **Is the child Teddy?** ”

 

“ _No, Teddy isn’t my brother._ _She had a girl, her name is Raksha._ ”

 

“ **Fucking wolf names.** ”

 

“ _Fucking star names._ ”

 

“ **You both start with R as well.** ”

 

“ _How observant of you._ ”

 

“ **How old were you?** ”

 

“ _Fifteen._ ”

 

“ **I don’t know how many affairs my parents have had.** ”

 

“ _Really?_ ”

 

“ **It’s really complicated. My father once had this whole affair with the nanny, like Regulus — my brother — walked in on them, he was like thirteen. He told our mother, she didn’t give a fuck.** ”

 

“ _My father kicked her out._ ”

 

“ **How did you know it wasn’t your father’s kid?** ”

 

“ _He had a vasectomy._ ”

 

“ **Shit, so it’s not like she could even pretend it was his.** ”

 

“ _Nope._ ”

 

“ **Do you see her?** ”

 

“ _No, not really. She lives in Liverpool._ ”

 

“ **Liverpool is so random, why there?** ”

 

“ _It’s between Leeds and Llanfairfechan, which is where we lived in Wales._ ”

 

“ **Everything starts with L.** ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ **Leeds, Liverpool, whatever you just said, London. They are all with an L.** ”

 

“ _Oh, they live in St. Helen’s technically._ ”

 

“ **Damn, you just messed with it.** ”

 

“ _Sorry._ ”

 

“ **Can you say the Welsh town name again?** ”

 

“ _Llanfairfechan?_ ”

 

“ **That’s lowkey hot.** ”

 

“ _Rydych chi'n bwyta ysgarthion._ ”

 

“ **What did you just say?** ”

 

“ _You eat faeces._ ”

 

“ **That’s rude.** ”

 

“ _Talk French to me._ ”

 

“ **Caca.** ”

 

“ _That’s poo, you can’t trick me._ ”

 

“ **I thought you don’t speak French?** ”

 

“ _I don’t, Lily does. She’s not exactly the most mature person._ _She called me a clown the other day._ ”

 

“ **Any reason?** ”

 

“ _Other than she’s a bitch? Nah._ ”

 

“ **Vous êtes un ange.** ”

 

“ _I don’t know what that means._ ”

 

“ **You’re a dickhead.** ”

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

“ **I’m joking. I should probably sleep, I have a plane to catch tomorrow at six.** ”

 

“ _AM or PM?_ ”

 

“ **AM.** ”

 

“ _I’ll let you go._ ”

 

“ **Don’t. Please.** **I feel pathetic but please don’t go.** ”

 

“ _Okay. Do you want to talk about it or… not?_ ”

 

“ **Not really, just I get nightmares so I don’t like to sleep.** ”

 

“ _I don’t know what to say, I can’t think of anything decent to say._ ”

 

“ **I just hate being alone with my thoughts.** ”

 

“ _Okay, what do you want me to do? As in like, we go back to talking about random shit or we can talk about it if you want. Whatever you want._ ”

 

“ **Random shit, I just need to stop thinking about it.** ”

 

“ _What do you think about Brexit?_ ”

 

“ **Jesus fucking Christ, anything but that.** **That makes my anxiety fucking skyrocket.** ”

 

“ _What is your favourite place in the world?_ ”

 

“ **Home, as in Birmingham. It’s really the only place I feel safe.** **What about you?** ”

 

“ _My grandparent’s place in Portsmouth._ ”

 

“ **Portsmouth?** ”

 

“ _Shut up. I mean like, all my dad’s family lives there. Nothing ever happens and it’s I don’t know._ ”

 

“ **Safe yet nostalgic?** ”

 

“ _Yeah, something like that._ ”

 

“ **My childhood was full of fancy dark buildings and hotels. The only good memories was with my uncle, but he’s gone now.** ”

 

“ _You have James._ ”

 

“ **Yeah, but when it comes to blood family, it was really only ever him.** ”

 

“ _Tell me a story._ ”

 

“ **One Christmas we were all at his villa in Cannes. Narcissa, my cousin, got this blow up dinghy for some reason. I was sitting in it with Reg out on the water. Narcissa got in it and Bella, her sister, who was on a kayak pushed us all the way out. It was only made for two people so we were slowly sinking. Regulus was like ‘there are sharks out here’, Cissa and I started crying. Being the rich kids we are, we had no idea how to paddle back to shore so we were waving our paddles in the air screaming. A bunch of guys who were playing volleyball noticed us and started swimming out to save us and they started pulling us to shore. Uncle Alphard saw us and swam out with my mother.** ”

 

“ _That sounds intense._ ”

 

“ **It’s one of the only decent days I had with them. I was about eleven when it happened though. We had also gotten a Wii and we spent the whole time playing Just Dance and Wii Sports.** ”

 

“ _It sounds nice, compared to everything else you’ve told me about your family._ ”

 

“ **You tell me a story now.** ”

 

“ _Fuck alright. When I used to go to Portsmouth, my cousins and I would sneak onto the golf course and steal all their balls. One time we came across this other group of kids who were actually from there and had this hiding place. We went to their hiding place and basically destroyed everything._ ”

 

“ **Wow Moony, that’s rather irresponsible.** ”

 

“ _I was thirteen. So young and naïve, the world was so different._ ”

 

“ **Did you love Evan?** ”

 

“ _At times I think I did but looking back, I’m not sure._ ”

 

“ **The worst thing about having abusive parents is that you still have that need, I don’t know how to explain it.** ”

 

“ _I get it, I know it’s different but like my mother, she basically chose this guy she knew for five minutes over me._ ”

 

“ **Parents, what good are they?** ”

 

“ _I just hope that I don’t fuck up my child’s life too much._ ”

 

“ **You seem too wise to do that.** ”

 

“ _I’m honestly not that wise, I don’t know shit. I’m still a kid._ ”

 

“ **I never really had a childhood, like there were moments but it was full of how to be the best you can be.** ”

 

“ _That’s shit._ ”

 

“ **I never got to go out partying or drinking, I was always terrified that I would slip up and somehow my parents would find out I was gay. By the time I was free, I don’t know, I was too damaged. Drinking and drugs and all that shit, it was different for me than everyone else.** ”

 

“ _I get what you’re saying. I was friends with some not great people when I was in Wales, like they never hurt me but they hurt everyone surrounding them. I constantly got in trouble, I’m surprised at times I never got into trouble with the police. By the time I realised, I was in hospital because of a stupid fucking guy. When I moved here, I told myself that I would change._ ”

 

“ **What type of trouble?** ”

 

“ _I just did a lot of stupid shit, like once my friends and I were playing with matches and deodorant inside the school. Some kid found us and told on us. All my friends brushed it off but it was I don’t know, I was terrified. I was thirteen and doing fucking ridiculous things._ ”

 

“ **When I was sixteen, there was this guy I went to school with. I fucking hated him and he would follow me around just trying to get me into trouble. I sent him to a fucking crack house and James realised, if he hadn’t stopped him, he probably would be dead.** ”

 

“ _We all have done stupid shit, it seems._ ”

 

“ **James does idiotic things, but he is like the average neurotypical guy. He doesn’t understand. He tries but he just can’t.** ”

 

“ _Peter is a bit like that. Lily, on the other hand, she’s trans. Her evil bitch of a sister is horrible towards her because of it. Her parents love her and everything, just Petunia doesn’t give her a break. Does all sorts of horrible shit, yanno?_ ”

 

“ **Can I tell you something and promise not to tell anyone? I mean not like anyone?** ”

 

“ _You’re not about to confess a murder?_ ”

 

“ **No, both of my parents are still alive.** ”

 

“ _Very funny._ ”

 

“ **I mean it. You’ll probably find things out about me, because I do like you and would like to meet you, and it’ll askew your perception of me, but i need you to promise no matter what happens, you don’t tell, even your friends. A proper secret.** ”

 

“ _Promise._ ”

 

“ **I tried to kill myself after it happened with my parents. Mum, Effie, found me with a rope around my neck. I wasn’t admitted or anything but the next day I pretended nothing had happened. I went to school, went to james’ relatives get together, and then work on the day after.** ”

 

“ _If you ever get like that again, call me. I don’t care if you’re in fucking Cannes or whatever, call me._ ”

 

“ **It’s hard at times. I just think about that and I think about everything to do with my parents and I just feel fucking stuck.** ”

 

“ _Does James know?_ ”

 

“ **I think so. I mean I haven’t told him, but I think he knows. If we’re talking about the attempt. He definitely knows about my parents though.** ”

 

“ _I don’t know where I’d be if I was you._ ”

 

“ **I always act like this shit doesn’t get to me, but it really does. The only reason I’m a decent piano player is that my father would break a finger if I made a mistake. When he got drunk it was always me he’d come after, never anyone else. He would turn up drunk to school shit.** **He fucking passed out on the school lawn for a student teacher interviews.** ”

 

“ _I’m glad you have decent parents now. You never have to go back there._ ”

 

“ **That’s true, I’m just plagued with all these memories of them. I’m terrified that one day they’re going to try and get back into my life.** ”

 

“ _You could get a restraining order or change your name or something?_ ”

 

“ **Maybe…** ”

 

“ _Sirius, I am sorry you have gone through this. Nobody deserves it. It’s just fucking shit that it took so much shit for you to be able to get out of that hell hole._ ”

 

“ _Sirius, are you there?_ ”

 

“ _Anyways, good night._ ”

 

[ DISCONNECTED CALL ]

 

[ CALL LENGTH 2 hrs 03 min ]

 

 

 

######  _FRIDAY_

 

(04:30) **ik you’re probably asleep, but good morning. thank you for talking to me last night. it means a lot.**

 

(08:19) _Morning. I meant it when I said you can call whenever you need._

 

(11:38) **sorry i’ve been busy with work**

 

(11:54) _You’re always working_

 

(11:56) **working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a frill**

 

(17:27) **can i call?**

 

[ MISSED CALL FROM TWINK ]

 

(20:08) _Sorry I’ve been at work, I'm walking home now._

 

[ OUTGOING CALL TO TWINK ]

 

“ _I_ _’m so sorry, I’ve been busy._ ”

 

“ **It’s fine.** ”

 

“ _This should be our thing._ ”

 

“ **What?** ”

 

“ _Calling as I walk home from work._ ”

 

“ **Oh sure.** ”

 

“ _Do you want to talk about what happened?_ ”

 

“ **Not really, just had a long day at work.** ”

 

“ _Okay. Is that all what happened?”_

 

“ **Yep. I’m just tired.** ”

 

“ _I don’t blame you, you got up early._ ”

 

“ **Yeah. It’s almost Christmas so I’ll be going home home soon.** ”

 

“ _That’s good, how long you there for?_ ”

 

“ **Up until like the fifth then I go to London and back to Berlin for the last time in a while.** ”

 

“ _What are you doing at Berlin?_ ”

 

“ **Recording at Hansa Tonstudio, it’s where-** ”

 

“ _David Bowie, Iggy Pop and Nick Cave have recorded._ ”

 

“ **You seem familiar with the place.** ”

 

“ _I mean, yeah. Recording, how's that going?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah it’s alright, a lot of arguing.** ”

 

“ _Oh?_ ”

 

“ **Everyone has their own vision of what the album, no one can agree.** ”

 

“ _What do you play?_ ”

 

“ **Piano, I’m alright with guitar but piano is like my instrument, if you get what I mean.** ”

 

“ _That’s cool, I guess._ ”

 

“ **Yeah, just I prefer the stripped version but everyone else doesn’t.** ”

 

“ _Are you the only one playing on the stripped version?_ ”

 

“ **Maybe, but that’s beside the point. They all want to go bigger and better, sometimes less is better. But what do I know? I’m the pianist.** ”

 

“ _Whose album is it?_ ”

 

“ **Mine. I mean Sirius Black’s. Mine, I meant mine. Shit, I’ve got to go.** ”

 

[ _TWINK DISCONNECTED CALL_ ]

 

(20:38) _Is everything okay?_

 

(20:42) **everything is okayzam**

 

(20:45) _You sure? You hung up pretty quick_

 

(20:46) **it’s fine. everything is fine.**

 

(20:47) _I won’t tell anyone, if you’re worried._

 

(20:48) **you can call back if you want**

 

[ OUTGOING CALL TO TWINK ]

 

 _“Are you okay?_ ”

 

“ **Fucking peachy.** ”

 

“ _Subject change, Lily punched a guy at school today._ ”

 

“ **Oh? What happened?** ”

 

“ _They said some shit and she lost it. It was quite entertaining, she’s got detention though._ ”

 

“ **And the guy?** ”

 

“ _Suspended._ ”

 

“ **Damn.** ”

 

“ _She’s lucky the headmaster likes her because otherwise she’d also probably be suspended._ ”

 

“ **You’d think so because she threw the first punch.** ”

 

“ _I mean she has detention for like an entire month and I think she’s also grounded, but still._ ”

 

“ **At least I can no longer get detention.** ”

 

“ _Oh yeah, you left the real world for some tutors._ ”

 

“ **They will probably try and give me detention, but I’d like to see them try.** ”

 

“ _You can just fire them._ ”

 

“ **Now that’s a thought, I’ll keep it in mind.** ”

 

“ _When you’re in Berlin, do you do anything other than work?_ ”

 

“ **Eh not really, I mean I do eat out and shit, but other than that, not really.** ”

 

“ _There’s a few museums there I want to go to someday._ ”

 

“ **Tell me them and I’ll get you something from there.** ”

 

“ _You honestly don’t have to._ ”

 

“ **I want to, so tell me.** ”

 

“ _Holocaust Memorial and the Jewish Museum, mainly._ ”

 

“ **Okay, whenever I get enough time I’ll go. I’ll probably spam you with photos.** ”

 

“ _Okay._ ”

 

“ **So, you’d go on Christmas break soon?** ”

 

“ _Next week exactly._ ”

 

“ **Dicks, like that’s the 21st.** ”

 

“ _True but I think I’ll manage._ ”

 

“ **You doing anything fun for New Years?** ”

 

“ _Nope, probably staying in or just hanging out with Lily and Peter._ ”

 

“ **I’ll probably just watch the fireworks on tv.** ”

 

“ _Same here._ ”

 

“ **I like Chinese New Year more, my parents make me food and get super into it.** ”

 

“ _Year of the pig, I think it is next year._ ”

 

“ **Yeah, it’s a year dedicated to James, lucky me.** ”

 

“ _I shouldn’t have laughed at that._ ”

 

“ **It’s what he deserves.** ”

 

“ _What was your year?_ ”

 

“ **Dragon, you?** ”

 

“ _Snake._ ”

 

“ **Mine is technically a part of the heavenly branch so it’s a metal dragon.** ”

 

“ _I’m sure._ ”

 

“ **Are you calling me not heavenly?** ”

 

“ _Yep, more like hellish._ ”

 

“ **You’re so rude to me.** ”

 

“ _Am I lying though?_ ”

 

“ **Yes.** **I am very much heavenly.”**

 

“ _You’re honestly not, I think Prongs would agree._ ”

 

“ **Prongs is a dick though.** ”

 

“ ** _Get off the phone, dick._** ”

 

“ **Who is that?** ”

 

“ _Lily. Anyways, got to go._ ”

 

“ **Oh okay, bye.** ”

 

[ DISCONNECTED CALL ]

 

 

 

######  _SATURDAY_

 

(02:13) _Heyyyyyyy_

 

(02:16) **hey**

 

(02:18) _WHATS UP_

 

(02:20) **still working**

 

(02:22) _ITS 2:20AM_

 

(02:24) **we’re actually an hour ahead of you**

 

(02:26) _WHY ARE YOU WORKING_

 

(02:28) **because it’s my job??**

 

(02:29) _So if I called?_

 

(02:30) **i wouldn’t pick up, i’m actually quite busy so…**

 

(02:31) _J get it ILL GO_

 

(02:34) **is everything alright?**

 

(02:36) _Lily, Preter and I drank_

 

(02:40) **oh so you’re drunk?**

 

(02:41) _MAYBE_

 

(02:43) **well, i gotta go. talk later :)**

 

——

 

[ TWINK ADDED TO CONVERSATION ]

 

(03:01) **_WELCOME_ **

 

(03:03)  **_REMUS DOESNT STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU_ **

 

(03:04)  **_HE SAID YOURE A TWINK IS THAT TRUEST_ **

 

(03:06) **listen people, idk who who are but i’m trying to sleep**

 

(03:08)  **_I AM PETER ABD THE OTHER IS THE LOVELY LILY_ **

 

(03:10) **oh hi, i’m still trying to sleep tho. how did you get my number?**

 

(03:15) **_Remus passed out. We took the opportunity to add you to our group chat!_ **

 

(03:16) **okay, well talk later?**

 

——

 

(11:28)  **_MORNING! REMUS IS ANGRY WITH US!_ **

 

(11:32) **what did you do?**

 

(11:36) **_Add you to our gc_ **

 

(11:39) **oh okay. well. good luck?**

 

(11:40) **_We’re taking him to get a fry up so he’ll forgive sooner_ **

 

(11:42) _You do realise I can read everything you’re saying?_

 

(11:43) **_Will you forgive us if we get you a fry up?_ **

 

(11:45) _I am also in the same room as you, you don’t have to ask me through this_

 

——

 

(13:19) **how was the fry up?**

 

(13:23) _I’ve had better. Sorry about them btw_

 

(13:24) **it’s alright.**

 

(13:26) _How was work?_

 

(13:19) **it’s going good actually. somewhat on a roll.**

 

(13:20) _That’s good. I’ll let you be?_

 

(13:22) **nah it’s all good, i’m having a fag break**

 

(13:24) _Anyways sorry about last night_

 

(13:24) **it’s fine. it’s not like you said anything embarrassing**

 

(13:25) _Tbey said I talk about you a lot, which I don’t, they just ask about you_

 

(13:26) **oh?**

 

(13:26) _I mean they’re nosy. Hence why they stole my phone and added you to the group chat._

 

(13:27) **i wouldn’t have minded if you do talk about me a lot**

 

(13:29) _Oh_

 

(13:31) **did you tell them who i am?**

 

(13:32) _No, I told you I wouldn’t._

 

(13:33) **okay**

 

(13:35) _Also, I sorta don’t actually believe you but whatever_

 

(13:40) **right**

 

(13:41) _Sorry_

 

(13:43) **i don’t blame you, if you told me you were idk it’s not like i would believe you either cndkosj**

 

(13:45) _Oaky_

 

(13:48) **i promise i haven’t taken THAT personally**

 

(13:50) _What have you taken personally?_

 

(13:51) **doesn’t matter. it’s all good. yanno?**

 

(13:52) _Is it though?_

 

(13:53) **yes promise**

 

(13:55) _I’ve got work, I’ll call you on the way home?_

 

(13:57) **usual time?**

 

(13:58) _Nah, I finish at 5 today_

 

(13:58) **okay**

 

——

 

(17:21) _I’m gonna call now_

 

[ OUTGOING CALL TO TWINK ]

 

“ **Hello.** ”

 

“ _Hey, how’s work?_ ”

 

“ **Good, still on that roll. Just now we’re having dinner.** ”

 

“ _Anything good?_ ”

 

“ **Just dumplings.** ”

 

“ _I’ve never actually had dumplings before._ ”

 

“ **Why not?** ”

 

“ _My father isn’t exactly a dumpling person._ ”

 

“ **Neither is mine. Monty, on the other hand, loves them.** ”

 

“ _That’s good._ ”

 

“ **So, how was your work?** ”

 

“ _It’s alright, just been sorting out books._ ”

 

“ **That’s fun.** ”

 

“ _Don’t get sarcastic with me Mr I-Do-Crosswords-For-Fun._ ”

 

“ **Ouch that hurt, Moony.** ”

 

“ _Good, you deserve it._ ”

 

“ **I do not. You’re really mean, I don’t know what I did to deserve this.** ”

 

“ _You were probably Pablo Escobar or something in your previous life._ ”

 

“ **Maybe, that makes sense.** ”

 

“ _So, anything interesting happened today?_ ”

 

“ **You drunk texted me.** ”

 

“ _I mean something that I’m not aware of yet._ ”

 

“ **Nah, not really. We have finished all the demos, so I can probably go to the museums in a few days.** ”

 

“ _You really don’t have to._ ”

 

“ **Nonsense, I will go and spam you with pictures.** ”

 

“ _I’m looking forward to it._ ”

 

“ **You better.** ”

 

“ _Did you end up getting your way with the stripped back version?_ ”

 

“ **We compromised, there will be a stripped and non-stripped version.** ”

 

“ _At least people will get to listen to it._ ”

 

“ **That’s true.** ”

 

“ _How long does it take to get an album ready from finishing the recording to on the shelf, type of thing?_ ”

 

“ **It honestly depends, some people take their time with the mixing and shit.** ”

 

“ _Oh?_ ”

 

“ **Some people are very uh… it’s hard to explain. The actual CD printing process takes maybe two weeks. But when comes to the mixing and cover artwork and all that, it honestly depends.** ”

 

“ _So roughly, how long do you think it’ll take for this album?_ ”

 

“ **A few months? I haven’t come up with a name yet.** ”

 

“ _You could always choose a track title._ ”

 

“ **That’s boring.** ”

 

“ _That just means your track titles are fucking boring._ ”

 

“ **You've got a point, but I don’t like it.** ”

 

“ _I’m so tired._ ”

 

“ **Got a hangover?** ”

 

“ _Nah, the fry-up cured that._ ”

 

“ **I haven’t had a fry-up in years, being vegan and all.** ”

 

“ _Do you miss it?_ ”

 

“ **Don’t tell anyone, but sometimes I buy a kebab when I’m drunk.** ”

 

“ _I hate kebabs._ ”

 

“ **What did they ever do to you?** ”

 

“ _Just the meat looks funky._ ”

 

“ **What do you eat when you’re drunk?** ”

 

“ _Usually cheeseburgers._ ”

 

“ **That is gross.** ”

 

“ _Let’s just agree each other’s tastes are gross._ ”

 

“ **Your taste is gross.** ”

 

“ _I don’t eat cheeseburgers for fun._ ”

 

“ **If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?** ”

 

“ _Potato, there is so much you can do them. Bake potato, mash potato, chips, crisps, steamed-_ ”

 

“ **I get the point, you love potato.** ”

 

“ _Love some potato._ ”

 

“ **I do love chips, I could live off chips.** ”

 

“ _Same here._ ”

 

“ **I used to always get chips and a battered sausage.** ”

 

“ _I prefer fish and chips._ ”

 

“ **I only get chips now.** ”

 

“ _That’s boring._ ”

 

“ **There’s really nothing else I can eat.** ”

 

“ _That’s sad._ ”

 

“ **You’ve got me craving chips.** ”

 

“ _How dare I. How upset would you be if I told you that I am on my way to a chip shop?_ ”

 

“ **You have broken my heart, Moony.** ”

 

“ _I think you’ll survive._ ”

 

“ **But I don’t want to.** ”

 

“Oi, fag.”

 

“ **Piss off.** ”

 

“Please.”

 

“ **Fucking hell. You do realise you can buy them yourself?** ”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“ _Who’s that?_ ”

 

“ **Just Gid.** ”

 

“Just Gid? Fucking dick.”

 

“ **He’s my bodyguard.** ”

 

“Oh, you’re talking to your boyfriend. Hi, Remus!”

 

“ **Fuck off Gid, you fucking idiot.** ”

 

“They want you inside.”

 

“ **I’m having a fag.** ”

 

“I can see that.”

 

“ _You sound busy, I’ll just call back later._ ”

 

“ **Don’t go, please.** ”

 

“ _Oh, alright…_ ”

 

“ **Stop following me.** ”

 

“You know I can’t do that.”

 

“ **I already gave you a smoke, what do you want from me?** ”

 

“It’s my job to make sure you’re alright at all times.”

 

“ **Go fuck your brother or whatever you two do.** ”

 

“You’re foul, I don’t know what Fab sees in you.”

 

“ **My big dick, now fuck off.** ”

 

“I actually don’t give a shit about your relationship with your boyfriend, but they did ask for inside.”

 

“ _I’m gonna go._ ”

 

“ **Alright, I’ll text later.** ”

 

[ TWINK DISCONNECTED CALL ]

 

(23:03) **i am done for the night, are you around?**

 

(23:06) _Yep, hey._

 

(23:10) **drunk?**

 

(23:11) _Nope, but I am tired so idk how long I'm gonna last_

 

(23:12) **sorry about gideon btw he’s a fucking pest**

 

(23:13) _No it’s alright. Why does he think we’re dating?_

 

(23:15) **because he’s an idiot. fabian is much nicer than him.**

 

(23:16) _Fabian?_

 

(23:16) **his twin brother**

 

(23:18) _Alright._

 

 

######  _SUNDAY_

 

(08:15) _Morning_

 

(09:48) **sorry i fell asleep**

 

(09:49) _It’s fine._

 

(09:49) **so it’s family day?**

 

(09:50) _Yep, good old family day._

 

(09:52) **have fun, work calls**

 

(13:02) **can i ask you something?**

 

(14:20) _That sounds ominous_

 

(14:22) **it’s about teddy**

 

(14:23) _Oh??_

 

(14:24) **lily said he was your son**

 

(14:25) _And the question is?_

 

(14:26) **is he?**

 

(14:37) _Yes_

 

(14:39) **why didn’t you tell me?**

 

(14:42) _I’m 17 and a father, not exactly the greatest look_

 

(14:45) **so when you say you know his mother, you mean in like the biblical sense**

 

(14:47) _You sound like a 70 year old but more or less, yes. It was a one time thing though._

 

(14:50) **oh okay**

 

(14:52) _Okay_

 

(15:03) **are you two like together?**

 

(15:05) _Theyre a lesbian_

 

(15:08) **oh okay**

 

(15:12) _So definitely not together_

 

(15:15) **okay**

 

(15:17) _Okay_

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM TWINK ]

 

“ _Mr Watson — come here — I want to see you._ ”

 

“ **What the fuck?** ”

 

“ _Nothing, it was just the first phone call ever._ ”

 

“ **God, you call me a nerd.** ”

 

“ _I am not a nerd, it’s just trivia._ ”

 

“ **I doubt that.** ”

 

“ _Any reason why you called?_ ”

 

“ **Nah not really, just bored. We went back to the hotel early.** ”

 

“ _What’s the time there?_ ”

 

“ **It’s nine, only an hour ahead of you.** ”

 

“ _Right._ ”

 

“ **I honestly didn’t expect you to pick up. Family day and all.** ”

 

“ _I put him to sleep before._ ”

 

“ **How old is he?** ”

 

“ _Three on the 29th._ ”

 

“ **Of December?** ”

 

“ _Yep._ ”

 

“ **Capricorn.** ”

 

“ _I think so._ ”

 

“ **I know he is.** ”

 

“ _Okay…_ ”

 

“ **Wait, so how old were you?** ”

 

“ _Do the math. If I was born in March and I am seventeen, and he is turning three in December._ ”

 

“ **I’m gay, I don’t math.** ”

 

“ _Take three away from seventeen._ ”

 

“ **Fourteen, I think.** ”

 

“ _Yep._ ”

 

“ **Fucking hell, what? You became a dad at fourteen. How the fuck? What the goddamn actual fuck?** ”

 

“ _I still feel that way._ ”

 

“ **What did your parents say?** ”

 

“ _They didn’t believe he was mine, despite the fact I am the only guy she’s ever been with. They made her get a paternity test and shit, they were not happy when it came back, to say the least._ ”

 

“ **How do they feel now?** ”

 

“ _Mum hasn’t met him, mainly because I haven’t seen her since the affair. Dad has, he is okay with it now, and he has a bedroom and everything._ ”

 

“ **Fourteen, that’s crazy.** ”

 

“ _Yeah, Definitely wouldn’t do it again._ ”

 

“ **What did you do when you found out?** ”

 

“ _I fucking freaked out._ ”

 

“ **Wait, was this the girl you lost your virginity to?** ”

 

“ _Yeah._ ”

 

“ **The same time, or?** ”

 

“ _Same time._ ”

 

“ **So he lives with his mother?** ”

 

“ _Yeah, and their girlfriend._ ”

 

“ **Do they live in London?** ”

 

“ _Yeah, we live in the same borough._ ”

 

“ **Right.** ”

 

“ _It just makes it easier for Teddy. Why are we even talking about this?_ ”

 

“ **Because I am intrigued.** ”

 

“ _Do you have any children?_ ”

 

“ **I am a gay virgin.** ”

 

“ _So? You can jizz in a cup type of thing._ ”

 

“ **That has definitely not happened.** ”

 

“ _Are you sure?_ ”

 

“ **Don’t use that ominous tone. I have not gone to a sperm bank.** ”

 

“ _If you say so._ ”

 

“ **I do say so.** ”

 

“ _When you say virgin?_ ”

 

“ **I’m not completely lacking sexual experience or whatever, just never had a dick up my arse.** ”

 

“ _So what’s the furthest you’ve gone?_ ”

 

“ **You’re being inquisitive.** ”

 

“ _You’re the one that was asking all sorts of questions about my child._ ”

 

“ **But that’s interesting, my sex life isn't.** ”

 

“ _All Teddy does is watch Teletubbies and complain about being hungry._ ”

 

“ **Seems like he’s living the life.** ”

 

“ _It’s not like he even understands the show._ ”

 

“ **I have you know from the messages he sent to me, I can tell he is highly intelligent.** ”

 

“ _And you know a lot about being intelligent?_ ”

 

“ **I don’t like that tone you used.** ”

 

“ _I’m sure you don’t._ ”

 

“ **Stop laughing, it isn’t funny.** ”

 

“Daddy.”

 

“ **Is that Teddy?** ”

 

“ _Yes, it is._ ”

 

“Daddy, bad dream.”

 

“ _I’ve got to go. Talk later._ ”

 

“ **Bye, daddy.** ”

 

“ _Go away. Bye._ ”

 

[ TWINK DISCONNECTED CALL ]

 

(10:21) _Anyways goodnight_

 

(10:24) **night daddy**

 

(10:27) _Fuck off_

 

 

 

######  _MONDAY_

 

(09:30) _Good morning_

 

(09:39) **hey daddy! i’m going to the museums today**

 

(09:45) _YOU REALLY DONT HAVE TO AND STOP CALLING ME THAT_

 

(09:50) **NONSENSE**

 

(15:17) **< pic>**

 

(15:17) **< pic>**

 

(15:17) **< pic>**

 

(15:18) **< pic>**

 

(15:18) **< pic>**

 

(15:19) **< pic>**

 

(15:20) **< pic>**

 

(15:20) **< pic>**

 

(15:22) **< pic>**

 

(15:23) **< pic>**

 

(15:23) **< pic>**

 

(15:24) **< pic>**

 

(15:26) **< pic>**

 

(15:29) _Spam me much_

 

(15:30) **you’re welcome :)**

 

(15:32) **< pic>**

 

(15:34) _Nice view_

 

(15:36) **i am the view!!**

 

(15:37) _That gate is an 18th century neoclassical monument and you think you’re the view?_

 

(15:38) **nerd**

 

(15:40) _I don’t do crosswords for fun_

 

(15:42) **i don’t know what neoclassical even means**

 

(15:43) _Do you know what neo and classical mean? Just add them together and then you get your answer :)_

 

(15:45) **i don’t get how something can be new and classic at once**

 

(15:46) _I don’t get how I’m somehow stuck with you but here we are :)_

 

(15:47) **dick.** **(also i do know what neoclassical means and is, i’m not an uncultured swine)**

 

(15:50) _Fucking debatable_

 

(15:50) **dick.**

 

(15:52) **also, for the brandenburg gate picture, what should the caption be?**

 

(15:54) _I am a bitch_

 

(15:55) **that’s not even good. give me something good.**

 

(15:56) _I like to pretend I’m a cultured, but in reality I don’t know what neoclassicalism is and I’m an uncultured swine_

 

(15:56) **dick**

 

(15:57) _Don't ask me if you wanted an actual answer_

 

(15:58) **i can never tell if you’re going to be nice or mean to me**

 

(15:58) _It’s what you deserve_

 

(16:03) _How come everytime you come around, My Brandenburg, Brandenburg Gate wanna go down_

 

(16:04) **that makes no fucking sense but i’ll take it**

 

(16:05) _I just changed the lyrics to London Bridge_

 

(16:07) **i got that part, just it’s not exactly open close gate**

 

(16:08) _Don’t use it then_

 

 

######  _TUESDAY_

 

(08:12) **i just thought of something**

 

(08:14) _Wait, you actually use your brain?_

 

(08:15) **dick**

 

(08:16) **idk how to get you the shit i bought**

 

(08:17) _Wait, you actually bought me shit?_

 

(08:20) **i told you i would**

 

(08:22) _I didn’t think you actually would_

 

(08:23) **i fucking went there bc of you**

 

(08:25) _Wow that’s true love_

 

(08:27) **so do you want me to post them or something??**

 

(08:28) _IDK work it out when you get back into the country_

 

(08:32) **IDEA!! I COULD DROP THEM OFF AT YOUR LIBRARY**

 

(08:34) _That makes it sound like I own the library_

 

(08:35) **yes or no?**

 

(08:36) _You could always give them to me in person_

 

(09:04) _Or not_

 

(09:30) **i am up for it, but like where? bc there is a chance you’re a murderer**

 

(09:31) _Oh true but vice versa_

 

(09:34) **maybe my hotel bar?**

 

(09:35) **wait ur not 18 yet so idk**

 

(09:36) _I’ve got a fake ID yanno, my height adds to the illusion of looking older than I am_

 

(09:39) **i’ll be in london for like 2 days in 2 days and then i’ll be in birmingham till the 5th and back to london for that week and then back to berlin for that week and then back to london for idk how long**

 

(09:42) _I have class and I already have skipped enough classes for a while, so in Jan sometime?_

 

(09:45) **when does school go back?**

 

(09:45) _The 4th_

 

(09:46) **okay so maybe the 6th?**

 

(09:47) _Family day_

 

(09:49) **oh right**

 

(09:50) _It’s the only time I get to see Teddy so_

 

(09:52) **it’s good i forgot.**

 

(09:55) **wait so i’m going back on the 23rd, so the 22nd?**

 

(09:57) _As in a few days time??_

 

(09:58) **yeah**

 

(09:59) _I’m working but I could probably do like around 4-5_

 

(10:03) **your dad isn’t going to kill you?**

 

(10:05) _He probably will, but he is becoming more lenient_

 

(10:07) **so i stay at the soho hotel**

 

(10:10) _What’s the closest station?_

 

(10:11) **tottenham court road i think??**

 

(10:12) _Okay, I’m probably gonna bring Lily tho_

 

(10:14) **okay, i’m definitely not a murderer but ok**

 

(10:15) _Still_

 

(10:16) **you can literally check out my latest instagram post WHICH HAS YOUR STUPID CAPTION**

 

(10:17) _It is a brilliant caption!!_

 

(10:18) **fucking debatable**

 

(10:19) _You didn’t have to use it_

 

(10:21) **anyways, i will have gideon w me so if ur a murderer my bodyguard will kill u first**

 

(10:23) _I can’t fucking wait._

 

——

 

(10:27) **so remus and i are meeting, you both are invited if u must**

 

(10:30) **_If we must??_ **

 

(10:31) **backup in case he dies or something heinous like that**

 

(10:32) **_Where and when is this meeting?_ **

 

(10:34) _The 22nd and the Soho Hotel bar_

 

(10:35)  **_thats fucking fancy, sign me up. also in the only legal adult friend you have other than alice._ **

 

(10:36) _How come I never get carded but you do??_

 

(10:38)  **_it’s those steroids you stole from my asthma puffer_ **

 

(10:40) **i don’t think it works that way**

 

(10:42) _Don’t worry tho, he is tiny too._

 

(10:45) **_Tiny men must bow down to me btw, it’s the law. Theresa passed the bill._ **

 

(10:47) **wait, how tall are you?**

 

(10:49) **_Like 5’11_ **

 

(10:50) **why is everyone taller than me :(**

 

(10:52) _Peter is smaller than you, he’s tiny_

 

(10:54)  **_dick_ **

 

(10:55) **_He’s actually a clown_ **

 

(10:56) _I hate you both_

 

(10:57) **it’s nice to know that you’re mean to them as well and it’s not just a me thing**

 

(10:58)  **_he’s mean to everyone. he somehow has a reputation of being a pushover and nice. he genuinely a horrible person._ **

 

(10:59) _Fucking dick_

 

(11:03) **so how tall are you peter?**

 

(11:05)  **_5’6_ **

 

(11:09) **FINALLY SOMEONE SMALLER THAN ME**

 

(11:10) **_ remus is like a whole foot taller than me _ **

 

(11:13) **the fact that he is a giant has been brought to my attention**

 

(11:17) _I am not a giant_

 

(11:19) **sure mr ikea bed**

 

(11:23) _Eat shit_

 

(11:26) **make me daddy**

 

(11:30) _STOP CALLING ME THAT_

 

(11:31) **teddy gets to call you it**

 

(11:34) _IT HAS DUFFERENT CONNOTATIONS COMING FROM AYOU_

 

(11:34) _HE ALSO HAPPENS TO BE MY KID_

 

——

 

(18:57) **are you around doofus?**

 

(19:02) _Sorta, Teddy is staying the night so I’m just putting him to bed._

 

(19:04) **oh alright**

 

(19:10) _I’ll be done in like an hour??_

 

(19:56) _He’s asleep now. So what’s up?_

 

(19:58) **nothing just bored again. we’re just up to mixing part so we’re just hanging about.**

 

(19:59) _Is it interesting?_

 

(19:59) **fairly.**

 

(20:01) _That sounds like you’re bored out of your mind._

 

(20:03) **i’m not, just we’ve been working on the same song all day. im just drained.**

 

(20:05) _What’s the song called?_

 

(20:06) **put your tooty up my booty**

 

(20:07) _That sounds like a hit._

 

(20:07) **it’s gonna go number one, i feel it**

 

(20:08) **fr tho i’m not gonna say**

 

(20:09) _Enigmatic._

 

(20:10) **i try i try**

 

(20:11) **i’m on a fag break so can i call?**

 

(20:12) _Go for it._

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM TWINK ]

 

“ **Hey daddy.** ”

 

“ _I fucking hate you. I’m going to hang up._ ”

 

“ **Don’t, I’m bored.** ”

 

“ _You honestly need to get a hobby._ ”

 

“ **Annoying you is my favourite pastime.** ”

 

“ _It’s not mine._ ”

 

“ **... Do you actually hate me?** ”

 

“ _No. If I did I would’ve blocked you or something._ ”

 

“ **So you’re not just pretending to be my friend for the souvenirs?** ”

 

“ _No._ ”

 

“ **How is Teddy?** ”

 

“ _Good._ ”

 

“ **Any reason why you’ve got him tonight?** ”

 

“ _Tonks, his mum, is going on a date._ ”

 

“ **Well, that’s fun.** ”

 

“ _I guess. I just have to wake up earlier to drop him off at daycare._ ”

 

“ **Good luck with that.** ”

 

“ _There are worse things. I’m hoping he doesn’t get nightmares again because I really need decent sleep. He likes to talk a lot._ ”

 

“ **I wonder where he gets that from?** ”

 

“ _His mother, he gets basically everything from them._ ”

 

“ **I’m sure he gets some things from you.** ”

 

“ _I feel like he’s going to be tall._ ”

 

“ **Well, that’s a reasonable assumption.** ”

 

“ _Ha ha._ ”

 

“ **Well…** ”

 

“ _Tonks dyed his hair blue._ ”

 

“ **Blue?** ”

 

“ _Yep, it’s sort of like a blueish green._ ”

 

“ **Why would Tonks do that?** ”

 

“ _Teddy said he asked when they were dying their hair._ ”

 

“Fag.”

 

“ **Oh, hi Fab.** ”

 

“You know the rules, I don’t know why you keep trying.”

 

“ **Because I get away with it for a few minutes.** ”

 

“ _Who is Fab?_ ”

 

“ **Gid’s twin.** ”

 

“I’m the better looking one.”

 

“ **Sure you are.** ”

 

“You weren’t saying that the other night.”

 

“ **Shut up.** ”

 

“ _I’m going to go._ ”

 

“ **Don’t.** ”

 

“ _You seem busy._ ”

 

“ **Remus.** ”

 

[ DISCONNECTED CALL]

 

(20:45) _It’s probably easier just to text so it’s not like invading your conversations_

 

(20:46) **does this have to do with what fab said?**

 

(20:47) _In relation to what?_

 

(20:48) **“you weren’t saying that the other night.”**

 

(20:49) _Oh no. It’s all good._

 

(20:51) **we just give each other blowjobs when we’re either drunk or high etc**

 

(20:52) _That sounds professional_

 

(20:53) **we definitely don’t do feelings for each other**

 

(20:54) _So why are you a virgin when you’re clearly comfortable with other sex things?_

 

(20:56) **just haven’t found anyone. if i did that with fab, it’ll get too complicated.**

 

(20:57) _Oh I see._

 

(20:58) **also the whole closet situation**

 

(20:59) _Lily thinks you’re a twink_

 

(21:00) **she’s not exactly wrong, is she?**

 

(21:01) _Your contact name is Twink_

 

(21:01) **yours is moony**

 

(21:03) _That’s original_

 

(21:04) **i came up with the name, so clearly it is original.**

 

(21:10) _I’m going to sleep now._

 

 

######  _WEDNESDAY_

 

(07:30) _Morning._

 

(08:34) **morning.**

 

(08:36) _I’m tired_

 

(08:38) **sleep then**

 

(08:40) _Can’t. Have school._

 

(08:42) **skip.**

 

(08:43) _I can’t just skip, I’ve done it too often. I want to actually graduate for once._

 

 

 


	4. WEEK 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dead georges, postman pat and dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is phone sex during the phone call on monday (it is very awkward mainly because i sorta didn’t know what to actually wrote bc it was over the phone, oh well it’s there tho.)
> 
> also introducing james, he is underlined italics.

######  _THURSDAY_

 

(18:39) **sorry about being inactive. ive been working nonstop. i’m flying back tomorrow.**

 

(21:43) _It’s alright. I’ve been studying for A levels and work._

 

(21:45) **oh shit i’ve forgotten you have that.**

 

(21:47) _It’s still a few months away but still._

 

(21:48) **here now?**

 

(21:49) _Yep_

 

(21:50) **i’m gonna call**

 

(21:51) _Okalie dokalie_

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM TWINK ]

 

“ **Hello from the other side.** ”

 

“ _Wait, you’re dead? Time to pull out the Champagne._ ”

 

“ **Dick.** ”

 

“ _You’re welcome._ ”

 

“ **Still a dick.** ”

 

“ _That’s a compliment coming from you._ ”

 

“ **You infuriate me at times.** ”

 

“ _That’s the way I like it._ ”

 

“ **What other ways do you like it?** ”

 

“ _That sounds suggestive._ ”

 

“ **Maybe I’m being suggestive.** ”

 

“ _Anyways, I’ve got a question._ ”

 

“ **Are you changing the subject?** ”

 

“ _I don’t know, am I?_ ”

 

“ **I know for a fact that you’re not a blushing virgin.** ”

 

“ _Will you stop trying to flirt with me?_ ”

 

“ **Do you want me to stop?** ”

 

“ _At this very moment, yes. I’m trying to ask you something._ ”

 

“ **No, I’m not wearing anything.** ”

 

“ _Will you… Wait really?_ ”

 

“ **That got your attention.** ”

 

“ _Ha ha._ ”

 

“ **But sadly I am fully clothed, but for you, I can pretend I’m not.** ”

 

“ _Piss off._ ”

 

“ **Alright, I get it. What’s your question?** ”

 

“ _Why aren’t you out?_ ”

 

“ **Like in public?** ”

 

“ _Yeah._ ”

 

“ **Management thinks it’s best. I don’t give a shit if people know or don’t. Sometimes I just feel like saying ‘I’m a raging homosexual’ but the ear damage that would come along from doing that isn’t worth it.** ”

 

“ _So basically, if you had your way, everyone would know that you’re gay?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah. I’m not ashamed of it, my management team is.** ”

 

“ _Sounds shit._ ”

 

“ **They’re always trying to live my life for me.** **I’m not even allowed to go to Pride.** ”

 

“ _I’ve never been to Pride._ ”

 

“ **Why not?** ”

 

“ _Tonks goes, so I get Teddy._ ”

 

“ **You could always leave him with your dad.** ”

 

“ _Yeah I know, just yeah._ ”

 

“ **I really want to go to Sydney Mardi Gras.** ”

 

“ _Yeah, Cher went._ ”

 

“ **Cher is great.** ”

 

“ _She is._ ”

 

“ **You know who is also great?** ”

 

“ _Who?_ ”

 

“ **Me. I am great.** **Stop laughing.** ”

 

“ _No._ ”

 

“ **I hate you.** ”

 

“ _I’m sure you do._ ”

 

“ **You drive me insane.** ”

 

“ _Kylie or Cher?_ ”

 

“ **Kylie, I think.** ”

 

“ _You think?_ ”

 

“ **Well, Cher is the original but Kylie is a small person, and that makes me feel better.** ”

 

“ _I can’t believe that’s why you prefer her._ ”

 

“ **Us short people need to stick together.** ”

 

“ _What is your favourite actual LGBTQ singer?_ ”

 

“ **Probably Frank Ocean. You?** ”

 

“ _Elton John or Bowie._ ”

 

“ **They’re legends.** ”

 

“ _Probably more Elton though._ ”

 

“ **What song is your favourite?** ”

 

“ _Your Song, you?_ ”

 

“ **Candle In The Wind or Goodbye Yellow Brick Road.** ”

 

“ _Bowie?_ ”

 

“ **Ashes To Ashes, without a doubt. You?** ”

 

“ _Modern Love, it was the first song I knew by him._ ”

 

“ **BUT I TRY, I TRY, NEVER GONNA FALL FOR MODERN LOVE.** ”

 

“ _Amazing._ ”

 

“ **Thank you, you’re so kind. Back to Elton, I remember being able to play Candle In The Wind and I was so proud of myself.** ”

 

“ _Goodbye Yellow Brick Road is a great album._ ”

 

“ **I’ve got Modern Love stuck in my head.** ”

 

“ _You’re the one that started singing it, so it’s your own fault._ ”

 

“ **I love saxophones. Like put a sax in any song and it gets better. Latest Trick, Careless Whisper, Born To Run, The Logical Song, all great songs.** ”

 

“ _Can’t believe you didn’t mention Maneater or True._ ”

 

“ **Careless Whisper is a bop.** ”

 

“ _Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you died anyway, next year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone breathing._ ”

 

“ **I honestly have no words for that. Also, you’re a Christmas too late.** ”

 

“ _I know, I just had to._ ”

 

“ **That... was really something.** ”

 

“ _Thank you, I came up with it myself._ ”

 

“ **You are sick.** ”

 

“ _I’m sure you are._ ”

 

“ **I’m never gonna dance again.** ”

 

“ _Guilty feet have got no rhythm._ ”

 

“ **Though it’s easy to pretend, I know you’re not a fool.** ”

 

“ _Should’ve known better than to cheat a friend._ ”

 

“ **A** **nd waste a chance that I’d been given.** ”

 

“ _So I’m never gonna dance again._ ”

 

“ **The way I danced with you.** ”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“ _Sorry, Dad._ ”

 

“ **That’s embarrassing.** ”

 

“ _I’ve been caught doing worse._ ”

 

“ **That sounds like a story.** ”

 

“ _Not really, he once caught me twerking, that was embarrassing._ ”

 

“ **To what song?** ”

 

“ _On the Floor by JLo._ ”

 

“ **Alright.** ”

 

“ _I mean the song wasn’t even on, I was cleaning the floor and it was stuck in my head._ ”

 

“ **That would be a sight.** ”

 

“ _It’s a good song._ ”

 

“ **I honestly don’t know the song.** ”

 

“ _It’s got Pitbull in it as well._ ”

 

“ **This song sounds amazing.** ”

 

“ _I’m not singing it._ ”

 

“ **Please.** ”

 

“ _No._ ”

 

“ **Please.** ”

 

“ _Not happening._ ”

 

“ **You’re not fun.** ”

 

“ _I am to fun, I just don’t feel like embarrassing myself._ ”

 

“ **You just sang careless whisper, so that ship has already sailed.** ”

 

“ _Dick._ ”

 

“ **You must be so proud of me.** ”

 

“ _I think not._ ”

 

“ **Tell me something childhood related but to do with music.** ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ **Like a childhood memory but still has to do with music.** ”

 

“ _That’s an oddly specific question._ ”

 

“ **So, tell me.** ”

 

“ _My dad used to sing Silly Love Songs to my mum and My mum used to sing Downtown to me._ ”

 

“ **As in ‘you can always go downtown’ song?** ”

 

“ _Yep._ ”

 

“ **And the Paul McCartney song?** ”

 

“ _Yeah._ ”

 

“ **Didn’t you say Paul is your favourite Beatle?** ”

 

“ _Probably, I like Wings._ ”

 

“ **I like George.** ”

 

“ _I know, you’ve established that._ ”

 

“ **I just realise you make a lot of jokes about dead celebrities.** ”

 

“ _I don’t._ ”

 

“ **Yes, you do. You were talking about George being dead in the ground and now George, a different George, dying at Christmas.** ”

 

“ _Maybe it’s a George thing._ ”

 

“ **It’s insensitive.** ”

 

“ _Okay, no more dead people jokes._ ”

 

“ **Good.** ”

 

“ _Can I tell you a secret?_ ”

 

“ **What?** ”

 

“ _I see dead people._ ”

 

“ **I can’t believe you just spoiled sixth sense.** ”

 

“ _I never mentioned sixth sense, you did, so technically you spoiled it._ ”

 

“ **Fuck.** ”

 

“ _You played your yourself._ ”

 

“ **I’m going to bed. I can’t deal with this.** ”

 

“ _Alright, goodnight._ ”

 

“ **Love you, night.** ”

 

[ TWINK DISCONNECTED CALL]

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM TWINK ]

 

“ **I can’t believe I just said that. Ignore it.** ”

 

“ _Do you love me?_ ”

 

“ **It's a habit, I promise. I was talking to Mum before, I promise I didn’t mean it. Oh my God, I am so embarrassed.** ”

 

“ _Love you, night._ ”

 

“ **I fucking hate you, night.** ”

 

[ TWINK DISCONNECTED CALL ]

 

 

 

######  _FRIDAY_

 

(12:39) **HELLO LONDON**

 

(12:40) _Welcome back to the land of the sad youth and the living dead_

 

(12:43) **omfg**

 

(12:45) _What?_

 

(12:46) **nothing. you’ll find out later.**

 

(12:48) _NO TELL ME_

 

(12:50) **album name**

 

(12:52) _Oh?_

 

(12:53) **you’re a fucking genius btw**

 

(12:54) _Am I?_

 

(12:55) **land of the sad youth and living dead**

 

(12:57) _That is so fucking depressing. I was joking._

 

(12:57) **still genius**

 

(12:58) _You don’t need much impressing, do you?_

 

(12:58) **i thought that was obvious since i keep you around**

 

(12:59) _Dick_

 

(13:00) **love you too. i’m kinda excited for tomorrow tbh.**

 

(13:04) _Same here, also nervous._

 

——

 

(18:27) **hello people. so what time tomorrow?**

 

(18:34) **_Wait, Remus didn’t tell you?_ **

 

(18:36) **tell me what?**

 

(18:37) **_He got a double shift so he doesn’t finish until closing._ **

 

(18:40) **oh**

 

(18:42)  **_lily and i can still come, but that sort of defeats the purpose_ **

 

(18:45) **tbh if you wanna come, i’ll still be happy to meet you both**

 

(18:47)  **_we can come up with a bunch of jokes and make remus feel left out._ **

 

(18:48) **that’s mean. i’m in. i can’t believe he is ditching me for BOOKS**

 

(18:50) **_We’re used to it._ **

 

(18:50) **so what are y’all up to on this fine friday night?**

 

(18:52) _Blowing up my phone, obviously._

 

(18:53) **don’t be a hater daddy**

 

(18:54) _IDK HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SAY STOP CALLING ME THAT_

 

(18:55)  **_daddy is upset_ **

 

(18:56) _I honestly hate you all. I am going to sell you on ebay._

 

(18:57) **_That’s actually illegal._ **

 

(18:58)  **_says the girl that buys us weed and alcohol_ **

 

(18:59) **y’all are more fun than remus. remus just calls me a nerd all time.**

 

(19:00)  **_why is that?_ **

 

(19:03) _He does crosswords for fun_

 

(19:05) **_THAT IS SO FUCKIN LAME OMG_ **

 

(19:06) **it’s not my fault y’all don’t understand the finer things in life**

 

(19:08) _He doesn’t know what neoclassical means_

 

(19:10) **i fucking do dipshit**

 

(19:11)  **_i don’t know what neoclassical means_ **

 

(19:12) **_Neo means new and classical means classical idk, so you put them two together and you get like 18th century art._ **

 

(19:13) **i sent him a selfie and he told me that i was in the way of the view but I AM THE VIEW**

 

(19:14)  **_love that self confidence, can you give me some?_ **

 

(19:15) **tomorrow i will give you a confidence workshop since moony is a dick he can wallow in poor self esteem.**

 

(19:18) _I can see all the messages you are sending, you know that right?_

 

(19:20) **dick**

 

(19:21) _Very mature_

 

(19:30) **oh just a heads up, idk if remus told you but ik you’ve been told things about me and i would appreciate it if it stayed between just you.**

 

(19:31) **_Oh?_ **

 

(19:33) **it’ll make sense tomorrow**

 

——

 

(19:22) **why are you ditching**

 

(19:24) _Work. I’m working the whole day._

 

(19:25) **you’re still ditching me with your friends**

 

(19:26) _I think you’ll survive_

 

(19:28) **i don’t want to tho**

 

(19:31) _Drama queen_

 

(19:32) **proud of it babe**

 

(19:34) _Listen I’m sorry that I can’t go, but another time??_

 

(19:36) **i get it… i just wish you told me yourself? like we talk on a daily basis.**

 

(19:40) _Sorry, I forgot._

 

(19:42) **it’s alright just sucks**

 

(19:44) _I really am sorry I can’t come, I was looking forward to it_

 

(19:46) **who called in sick? i’ll hire a hitman on them**

 

(19:48) _If you do that I’ll have to cover more shifts_

 

(19:50) **oh true**

 

(19:51) **what are you doing?**

 

(19:53) _Making myself food._

 

(19:55) **where is your dad?**

 

(19:56) _Asleep._

 

(19:57) **i’m jealous**

 

(19:59) _You could sleep_

 

(20:01) **wow never thought of that**

 

 

######  _SATURDAY_

 

(10:34) **TODAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE DAY YOU DITCHING DICK**

 

(10:34) _I somehow think you’ll manage._

 

(10:37) **at least your friends are nice**

 

(10:40) _I haven’t told them who you are_

 

(10:41) **i worked that out. they’ll find out soon enough.**

 

(10:59) **where’d you go :(**

 

(13:17) **DEAD**

 

——

 

(14:09) **what are you two doing rn?**

 

(14:15) **_Just watching This Is Us_ **

 

(14:17) **one direction or that tv show?**

 

(14:18) **_One Direction_ **

 

(14:20) **i’m honestly so bored, so if you want you can come whenever you want**

 

(14:21)  **_we’ll be there in like maybe 2 hours? depends on when the next train is_ **

 

(14:22) **PARTY WITHOUT DADDY**

 

(14:24) _Dick_

 

(14:25) **NOW YOU ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE**

 

(14:49) _I am at work, unlike anyone else here_

 

(14:51) **well none of us have a child to provide for (that i’m aware of)**

 

(14:55)  **_nope neither of us have children (that we’re aware of)_ **

 

——

 

(16:13) **_YOU DICK YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT YOU WERE TALKING RO SIRIUS HLACK HE SIAID YOU ONEW_ **

 

(16:15) _I mean he said he was but I wasn’t exactly sure he was telling the truth_

 

(16:20)  **_ITS HIM ALRIGHT_ **

 

(16:23) _Huh cool_

 

(16:25) **_YOU WERE TALKING TO SIRIUS VLACK AND ALL YOU SAY IS HUH COOL!!!!!!!_ **

 

(16:30) _I’ve got to go back to work_

 

(17:36) **_Weve now got this secret that he’s gay which makes so much sense but still????_ **

 

——

 

(22:27) **god ur friends now how to party**

 

(22:28) _What do they have you doing?_

 

(22:29) **so we’ve gone back up to my room,, they’ve ordered so much food it’s crazy, we’re now painting our nails and watching wizards of waverley place (lily is getting the weed out)**

 

(22:30) _People always think Lily is the angel, but she corrupts us all_

 

(22:33) **i love your friends. i’m adopting them.**

 

(22:35) _Go for it, just I need them on weekdays so I don’t murder people at school_

 

(22:37) **ig i’ll let you :/**

 

 

 

######  _SUNDAY_

 

(09:12) **they’ve left and now i’ve got a peter and lily shaped hole in my heart**

 

(09:17) _So you had fun?_

 

(09:20) **i really like your friends.**

 

(09:22) _I’m sure they like you too_

 

(09:24) **i hope so. i’ve invited them over for chinese new year and you’re also invited.**

 

(10:59) _In Birmingham?_

 

(11:02) **yeah. you don’t have to come if you don’t want to but yeah.**

 

——

 

(10:28)  **_YOU MISSED OUT ON SO MUCH FUN_ **

 

(10:30) **_TRUE!! SIRIUS IS FUN (he also seems really fucking lonely, makes sense why he keeps talking to you)_ **

 

(10:33) _WDYM?_

 

(10:36) **_About lonely? He said he only his only friend his age is his brother, we met his bodyguards and they’re like not much older but they’re not really friends??_ **

 

(10:58) _Right. (Sorry w Ted)_

 

(10:59) **_TEDWARD!_ **

 

(11:01) _Fucking hell not this again_

 

(11:03)  **_he invited us (and you) to chinese new year in february_ **

 

(11:05) _Cool_

 

(11:06) **_ASLO!! His album party whatever that is_ **

 

(11:10) _My guess a party to celebrate his new album coming out_

 

(11:13) **_He said you named it?_ **

 

(11:27) _I said something stupid and he thought it was genius._

 

(11:30)  **_he doesn’t know what you look like btw lily and i refused to show him pictures of you_ **

 

(11:32) _WDYM?_

 

(11:34) **_He was practically begging us to show him pictures of you. We think he might have a slight crush on you._ **

 

(11:41) _He doesn’t even know me_

 

(11:45)  **_you should’ve seen him whenever we talked about you. he automatically got happier. like he clearly has feelings for you to some degree._ **

 

(11:46) **_We did tell him that you were hot tho we just didn’t show him what you looked like_ **

 

(11:47) _Right_

 

(11:49)  **_i feel like if we did show him a picture he would wank over it_ **

 

(11:50) _Uhhhhh_

 

(11:52) **_You’re hot. Own it._ **

 

(11:54) _I am not hot and that is okay._

 

(11:56)  **_tbh he probably be into you even if you were ugly_ **

 

——

 

(13:17) **whatcha doing?**

 

(13:20) _Watching octonauts_

 

(13:22) **oh shit i forgot it’s sunday bc i was gonna say call me but obviously don’t since teddy is there**

 

(13:36) _Is there something wrong?_

 

(13:39) **just bored, i’m on my way home**

 

(13:40) _Excited?_

 

(13:42) **more like looking forward to do nothing at all**

 

(13:48) _Doing anything fun for Christmas?_

 

(13:52) **nope. they don’t celebrate christmas**

 

(13:55) _Did you ever celebrate Christmas?_

 

(13:55) **yeah**

 

(14:06) _Is it weird to stop celebrating it?_

 

(14:07) **i sorta miss it but yeah.**

 

(16:37) _Sorry got busy with Teddy_

 

(16:40) **it’s all good. i’m home now anyways.**

 

(16:44) _How is it?_

 

(16:46) **it’s good to have my own bed again**

 

 

######  _MONDAY_

 

(09:18) **what are you doing on this fine morning?**

 

(09:34) _I made breakfast for Teddy so that’s about all. He is currently watching postman pat._

 

(09:36) **POSTMAN PAT POSTMAN PAT POSTMAN PAT AND HIS BLACK AND WHITE CAT**

 

(09:38) _OH THE HORROR_

 

(09:40) **postman pat was my shit growing up**

 

(09:41) _Teddy wants a cat called Jess for Christmas_

 

(09:42) **so teddy celebrates christmas?**

 

(09:43) _Yeah_

 

(09:44) **do you get him anything?**

 

(09:45) _Nope, but in saying that he’s 3 so it’s not like he needs anything_

 

(09:46) **that’s depressing**

 

(09:47) _I’m sure he’ll survive_

 

(09:48) **so is teddy jewish?**

 

(09:49) _Nope. Tonks and I decided that if he wants to be religious (of any sorts) he can choose and we’re not going to force anything onto him._

 

(09:40) **wow that’s so crazy!**

 

(09:43) _Dad isn’t happy that I’m not raising him to be Jewish though_

 

(09:45) **i mean you have a point, he is like 3 it’s not like he’ll understand any of it.**

 

(09:46) _Dad’s synagogue isn’t exactly thrilled about Teddy, so it’s not like I would bring him there. Tonks is atheist so it’s not like she has anywhere to bring him._

 

(09:48) **how did we get from postman pat to raising children with religion?**

 

(09:50) _I mentioned Jess the cat._

 

(09:51) **you should get him a cat**

 

(09:52) _I see him once a week, there is no point in a cat. Also I'd be the one stuck taking care of it and I am busy enoigh_

 

(09:55) **you’re so boring. get the kid a cat.**

 

(09:56) _You get him a fucking cat then_

 

(09:57) **i will**

 

(10:10) _DONT ISTG DO NOT BUY TEDDY A CAT_

 

(10:13) **you’re so boring**  

 

(10:14) _IDC I DO NOT WANT A CAT_

 

(10:16) **it’ll be teddy’s cat**

 

(10:17) _Teddy doesn’t know how to look after a cat so no_

 

(10:18) **oof**

 

(10:19) _What?_

 

(10:23) **you’ve got major dad energy rn**

 

(10:24) _You do realise that I am one_

 

(10:25) **yeah ik**

 

(10:25) **daddy**

 

(10:26) _DONT CALL ME THAT OMG_

 

(10:28) **p u n i s h**

 

(10:28) **m e**

 

(10:28) **d a d d y**

 

(10:29) _I hate you_

 

(10:30) **do you tho?**

 

(10:31) _Yes_

 

(10:33) **oh daddy :(**

 

(10:34) _I am so done_

 

——

 

(12:18) **_So what are we doing for New Years?_ **

 

(12:19)  **_it’s like a whole fucking week away idek what im doing tomorrow._ **

 

(12:39) **james wants to meet you, so we should all do something together**

 

(12:43) _I’m gonna have Teddy, so I can’t do anything_

 

(12:45) **_As in like go to Birmingham? (also Remus you suck)_ **

 

(12:49) **wait i’m gonna add james to this**

 

[ TWINK ADDED UNKNOWN NUMBER ]

 

(12:53)  _Whats Up Pals_

 

(12:56) **_new years planning_ **

 

(12:59)  _I Was Thinking Maybe Sirius And I Throw A (Small) Party. Like You Three, Us Two And A Few Of Our Mates._

 

(13:00) **remus already said he can’t come**

 

(13:04) **_Remus is lame. This is a FACT._ **

 

(13:07) _I have responsibilities._

 

(13:09) **_LAME_ **

 

(13:09)  **_how many people we talking?_ **

 

(13:10) **under 20**

 

(13:13) **_Sounds fun. Can’t believe Remus is missing out on the fun again._ **

 

——

 

(13:00) **_I’ve been thinking_ **

 

(13:03) _Oh no, that’s not a good sign._

 

(13:06) **_Are you purposely avoiding meeting Sirius?_ **

 

(13:10) _Why would I do that?_

 

(13:15) **_IDK maybe you fancy him or something_ **

 

(13:17) _I don’t ‘fancy’ him Lilith_

 

(13:19) **_Lilith? You MUST fancy him if you’re pulling that out_ **

 

(13:24) _What is up with you and us??_

 

(13:51) **_No reason besides the fact you two are totally into each other but are pussy_ **

 

(13:55) _Are not x2_

 

_——_

 

(22:37) _I’m lowkey a little drunk_

 

(22:40) **i’m lowkey a little high**

 

(22:40) **doesn’t ur dad care**

 

(22:41) _Hes out at a christmas party thing despite BEING JEWISH_

 

(22:43) **so ur drinking alone? that’s lame**

 

(22:44) _so ur high alone? you’re fucking lame_

 

(22:46) **i’m not alone i have you**

 

(22:47) _Ha ha_

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM TWINK ]

 

“ **Hey.** ”

 

“ _Hi there._ ”

 

“ **Have I ever told you that your voice is hot?** ”

 

“ _Maybe, I don’t know._ ”

 

“ **Well, it is.** ”

 

“ _Wait, you said something like I sound like I fuck sheep or something._ ”

 

“ **Oh true.** ”

 

“ _I can’t say that your voice is dick hardening._ ”

 

“ **You’re an actual dick.** ”

 

“ _Thanks, love._ ”

 

“ **Love?** ”

 

“ _I don’t know, I’m trying it out. You don’t like it?_ ”

 

“ **Honestly you can call me anything.** ”

 

“ _Sugarplum._ ”

 

“ **I prefer sexy.** ”

 

“ _There is no way in hell I will call you that._ ”

 

“ **Does anyone call you Rem?** ”

 

“ _Not really._ ”

 

“ **I’m gonna call you it.** ”

 

“ _What happened to Moony?_ ”

 

“ **Only use that in sexual situations.** ”

 

“ _You have never used it in a sexual situation._ ”

 

“ **Oh Moony!** ”

 

“ _You’re a fucking idiot._ ”

 

“ **I’m already aware of that.** ”

 

“ _So you admit it?_ ”

 

“ **Uh… anyways, how was work?** ”

 

“ _It’s been alright._ ”

 

“ **Study?** ”

 

“ _Hell. I hate it. I’m about to do a you and drop out._ ”

 

“ **I’ll be your sugar daddy.** ”

 

“ _You a sugar daddy?_ ”

 

“ **It’s not laughable, I’m very capable of being a sugar daddy.** ”

 

“ _If you say so._ ”

 

“ **I do say so.** ”

 

“ _I highly fucking doubt it._ ”

 

“ **I am.** ”

 

“ _Prove it._ ”

 

“ **What?** ”

 

“ _Prove it?_ ”

 

“ **How am I supposed to do that?** ”

 

“ _I don’t fucking know, talk dirty or something._ ”

 

“ **Take off all your clothes.** ”

 

“ _That’s not sexy, that’s demanding._ ”

 

“ **Fine, you do it.** ”

 

“ _I want to fuck you up your pretty arse._ ”

 

“ **Do you?** ”

 

“ _Do I what?_ ”

 

“ **Do you want to actually fuck me?** ”

 

“ _Yeah._ ”

 

“ **What would you do?** ”

 

“ _You’re a virgin, right?_ ”

 

“ **Technically.** ”

 

“ _So you’ve never had a dick up your arse?_ ”

 

“ **Now you’re just rubbing it in, no I haven’t. Have you had a dick up your arse?** ”

 

“ _Yes. Now_ _I promise I have a point of you just shut up._ ”

 

“ **Fine, continue.** ”

 

“ _I would fuck your tight virginal arse until you can’t walk._ ”

 

“ **How big is your dick?** ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ **I can’t imagine you fucking me if I don’t know how big your dick is.** ”

 

“ _You don’t even know what I look like, so what does my dick have to do with that?_ ”

 

“ **Actually, I might know what you look like.** ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ **I snooped through Lily’s phone.** ”

 

“ _Dick._ ”

 

“ **Exactly, dick. How big is your dick?** ”

 

“ _However big you want it to be._ ”

 

“ **Wait, are you circumcised?** ”

 

“ _I’m Jewish, does that answer your question?_ ”

 

“ **So circumcised. Wait have you ever realised that it says cum in circumcised?** ”

 

“ _Jesus Christ, do you realise how fucking hard it is to talk dirty to you when you don’t know how to shut the fuck up?_ ”

 

“ **Is that so daddy?** ”

 

“ _Stop calling me that, especially in this context._ ”

 

“ **I think you secretly like it.** ”

 

“ _Is there a way to shut you up?_ ”

 

“ **No daddy.** ”

 

“ _I'd also have you on your knees, fucking your wet mouth._ ”

 

“ **Oh fuck, keep going.** ”

 

“ _Are you?_ ”

 

“ **Yes, now keep going.** ”

 

“ _I don’t know what to say._ ”

 

“ **I don’t give a shit, just keeping talking.** ”

 

“ _Um, I'd have you on all fours, fucking you with my fingers. Is this alright?_ ”

 

“ **Yes.** ”

 

“ _Opening you… Fuck._ ”

 

“ **Are you touching yourself?** ”

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

“ **Are you sure you can’t come to New Years? I’d try to be a good boy.** ”

 

“ _I can’t._ ”

 

“ **I’d get on my knees for you in a fucking heartbeat. I’d give you the blow job of your life, deep throating you.** ”

 

“ _I don’t think you could handle deep throating me._ ”

 

“ **Trust me, deep throating is one of my top skills.** ”

 

“ _Yeah?_ ”

 

“ **Yes… God, I want you in my mouth. I want to taste you so bad. I want to be your slut. I want you to degrade me and fuck me. I would take all of you and be your good little slut.** ”

 

“ _Sirius._ ”

 

“ **I would do anything you want me to do.** ”

 

“ _You’re so fucking hot. I’d pull your hair and fuck, I want to bite along your neck._ ”

 

“ **God, please do.** ”

 

“ _I would hold you against me and feel your body against mine. I want you so close to me. Sirius, I want you so badly._ ”

 

“ **Fuck, I’m coming.** ”

 

“ _Come for me, baby._ ”

 

“ **Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.** ”

 

“ _You done, baby?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah.** ”

 

“ _I’ll be back in a moment, I’m just putting the phone down so I can finish._ ”

 

“ **I want to be yours, not even in a sexual way. I really like you. I want you to hold my hand and I want you to call me your nerd. I just want you, all of you in every way.** ”

 

“ _I’m back._ ”

 

“ **Hey.** ”

 

“ _Hi._ ”

 

“ **I’ve got a question.** ”

 

“ _Of course you do._ ”

 

“ **How many people have you been with?** ”

 

“ _Like sexually?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah.** ”

 

“ _Three, four if you include what just happened._ ”

 

“ **Who else?** ”

 

“ _Uh, Tonks, Evan and Daniel._ ”

 

“ **Who is Daniel?** ”

 

“ _My dad’s friend._ ”

 

“ **Your dad’s friend?** ”

 

“ _Yeah._ ”

 

“ **Wouldn’t he be old?** ”

 

“ _I mean he’s younger than my dad, not sure how young. Didn’t really ask._ ”

 

“ **What happened?** ”

 

“ _He was staying with us for like two weeks because he was selling his flat that he had with his wife. Basically saw me looking at him and yeah._ ”

 

“ **You’re a homewrecker?** ”

 

“ _Not really, they were separated to the best of my knowledge._ ”

 

“ **When was this?** ”

 

“ _Last summer._ ”

 

“ **Right.** ”

 

“ _What about you?_ ”

 

“ **Depends on what classifies sexual partners. I’ve given a few hand jobs to a few guys, but Fabian is the only one I’ve done any more with.** ”

 

“ _If were classifying hand jobs and fingering, my number has gone up._ ”

 

“ **Oh?** ”

 

“ _When I get drunk I become a whore._ ”

 

“ **How many more?** ”

 

“ _Only three, two girls and a guy… that sounds like a foursome._ ”

 

“ **Have you had one?** ”

 

“ _No. I’ve been in a room when one was happening, but technically I wasn’t participating._ ”

 

“ **What?** ”

 

“ _It was a party, a bunch of drunk kids were like ‘let’s have an orgy’._ ”

 

“ **They were having an orgy and you were like pass?** ”

 

“ _I was abstinent for a while._ ”

 

“ **Why?** ”

 

“ _I got a girl pregnant, not exactly the most fun thing in the world._ ”

 

“ **But Evan?** ”

 

“ _Evan is a complicated mess._ ”

 

“ **But you loved him.** ”

 

“ _I was like fifteen, I loved a lot things._ ”

 

“ **Like you’re so much wiser now.** ”

 

“ _Completely._ ”

 

“ **God, I just realised the time.** ”

 

“ _Wait, you said that you snooped on Lily?_ ”

 

“ **Not really. Well sorta. It was once.** ”

 

“ _That’s borderline creepy._ ”

 

“ **I do have a question.** ”

 

“ _Oh god._ ”

 

“ **You said you don’t smoke, there are pictures of you smoking.** ”

 

“ _Oh, I don’t really. On occasion._ _Basically when only when I’m drunk._ ”

 

“ **You know, you get more and more interesting.** ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ **You judge me but you do the exact same shit.** ”

 

“ _I don’t judge you, you just think I do._ ”

 

“ **Oh.** ”

 

“ _You know you could’ve asked me what I looked like._ ”

 

“ **Really?** ”

 

“ _Yeah._ ”

 

“ **In all honesty, probably wouldn’t have believed you.** ”

 

“ _Oh?_ ”

 

“ **I mean… you’re a bit pretty.** ”

 

“ _Really?_ ”

 

“ **I’m going to go to sleep.** ”

 

“ _You’re just going to leave it like that?_ ”

 

 _“_ **Yep.** ”

 

“ _Alright, night._ ”

 

[ TWINK DISCONNECTED CALL ]

 

 

######  _TUESDAY_

 

(09:14) _Merry Christmas_

 

(09:58) **yeah thanks, you too**

 

(10:27) _Doing anything fun today?_

 

(10:30) **don’t celebrate it**

 

(10:32) _Same here, just I mean, bank holiday and all_

 

(10:57) **nope nothing**

 

(10:59) _Is everything okay?_

 

(13:28) **it’s fine**

 

(13:30) _Okay_

 

 

 

######  _WEDNESDAY_

 

(09:47) _Good morning_

 

(10:18) **hey**

 

(10:19) _It’s almost been a month since I started messaging you_

 

(12:02) **that’s cool**

 

(12:18) _Are you sure everything is alright? I can ring_

 

(13:58) **i’m fine**

 

(13:59) _If you say so_

 

(18:17) **i do say so**

 

(18:24) _Okay._

 

(19:46) _You can call me daddy if this is about that_

 

(23:18) **it’s fine.**

 

(23:20) _Or because of what we did?_

 

(23:25) **it’s fine remus, it’s not you.**

 

(23:27) _Okay_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/punkysirius) if you wanna see me cry about the marauders and life (also i usually post my progress on the chapter there)
> 
> i made a playlist with all the songs i have mentioned so far [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/7f2wa89p3e60r5vxpi8o5ttf3/playlist/1M1cMpyRxMOa0bd5oVdVRN?si=ICwPH7THRnymmQD_ra--2g)


	5. WEEK 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a change of wind

######  _THURSDAY_

 

(10:10)  _ITS BEEN A MONTH!! PARTY!!_

 

(11:24) **:) that’s cool**

 

(11:27) _You know you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to_

 

(11:58) **i don’t want to**

 

(12:09) _That’s that then._

 

(12:48) **okay.**

 

(12:50)  _Okay._

 

######  _TUESDAY_

 

(00:05) _I know you said you didn’t want to talk to me, but happy new year_

 

(00:06) **you too**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is, i am sorry. (not really)
> 
> also, a happy birthday to my angel, hope you have a great day. you mean the world to me.
> 
> another also!! i am moving this weekend, so i don’t know when the next chapter will be posted.


	6. WEEK 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter doesn't mind his own business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick hello, i have moved but i dont have internet so im using my hotwspot for my phone just to bring this to you all.

######  _SUNDAY_

 

(00:36)  _Hi, It’s James Here. I Was Wondering If You’re Able To Talk?_

 

(00:38) _On the phone or just in general?_

 

(00:41)  _In General._

 

(00:43) _Okay._

 

(00:45)  _First, I Want To Ask Lily Out. What’s Somewhere She Would Like?_

 

(00:54) _Probably the movies or a museum._

 

(00:56)  _Great!_

 

(00:58) _She will most likely say no though. She’s not really one for dates._

 

(00:59)  _Oh Why Is That?_

 

(01:03) _It’s up to her to disclose why, but it’s nothing personal._

 

(01:05)  _That Doesn’t Help But Thanks For The Heads Up._

 

(01:08)  _The Other Thing Is Have You Heard From Sirius?_

 

(01:09) _No, he said he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore and that was on Christmas_

 

(01:11)  _Oh Okay. He’s Gone MIA._

 

(01:14) _Does he often go missing?_

 

(01:16)  _Only When Shit Gets Really Bad. He Left For Berlin And Got There And Everything, When Someone Went To Check On Him, He Along With The Twins Were Gone._

 

(01:18) _Twins?_

 

(01:20)  _Gid And Fab. Also His Driver Never Tells Us Anything, Sworn To Secrecy That Man Is._

 

(01:21) _Oh, but no I haven’t heard from him_

 

(01:23) _W e’ll Just Have To Wait, He’ll Come Back Eventually. _

 

——

 

(15:09)  _So Lily Said Yes_

 

(15:10) _That’s nice_

 

(15:13)  _Sirius Is Still Missing. Can You Call Him?_

 

(15:15) _I doubt he’ll pick up for me._

 

(15:17)  _Please, Just Try??_

 

(15:18) _Okay_

 

——

 

(15:20) _I need to call you about something, so please pick up_

 

[ OUTGOING CALL TO SIRIUS ]

 

“ _Oh, you picked up, wasn’t expecting that._ ”

 

“ **I’m sort of in the middle of something, what is it?** ”

 

“ _James is worried about you, he says you’ve gone missing._ ”

 

“ **Not missing, just at the studio.** ”

 

“ _He said nobody has heard from you._ ”

 

“ **I’m sorry.** ”

 

“ _About?_ ”

 

“ **Saying I don’t want to talk to you.** ”

 

“ _You’re allowed to not want to talk to me, James just figured you’d pick up for me._ ”

 

“ **Of course he did. Anyways, I’m fantastic, couldn’t be better. Qué será será, what will be, will be and all that.** ”

 

“ _Okay. I’ll just go since you’re okay._ ”

 

“ **Remus!** ”

 

“ _Yeah?_ ”

 

“ **It’s good to hear your voice.** ”

 

“ _You too. The offer still stands about if you ever need to talk._ ”

 

“ **I know.** ”

 

“ _Okay, bye._ ”

 

“ **One more thing, A Hard Day’s Night or Help! as in the albums?** ”

 

“ _Help!, why?_ ”

 

“ **No reason. See you around.** ”

 

[ SIRIUS DISCONNECTED CALL ]

 

——

 

(15:30) _Sirius picked up_

 

(15:31)  _I Knew He Would. Where Is He?_

 

(15:31) _Studio_

 

(15:32)  _He's A Liar But Okay_

 

(15:32) _It was a weird conversation._

 

(15:34)  _What About?_

 

(15:35) _He said he was sorry and que sera sera and that he missed my voice or something and then asked which album by the Beatles I preferred._

 

(15:38) _T he Conclusion I’ve Came To Is That He Is Weird. Don’t Even Try To Understand Him. It’s Not Worth The Brain Damage. _

 

(15:40) _What did you mean you knew he’d pick up for me?_

 

(15:42)  _This Isn’t Confirmed By Him, But We (Lily, Peter And I) All Think He Is In Love With You._

 

(15:44) _He doesn’t even know me._

 

(15:45) _ You Talk On A Daily Basis For Hours.  _

 

(15:47) _Used to. He recently said he doesn’t want to talk to me._

 

(15:50)  _Probably Because Hes In Live Owtu You_

 

(15:51) _That makes no sense._

 

(15:52)  _Love With You_

 

(15:54) _I mean, it makes no sense that he would say that if he’s in love with me._

 

(15:55)  _Love Makes People Do Crazy Things._

 

(15:57) _I doubt it. He doesn’t even know me._

 

(15:59)  _It’s Not Like He Doesn’t Know What You Look Like, He Showed Me Your Pictures._

 

(14:02) _That’s not fucking creepy at all._

 

(14:04)  _As If You Have Never Stalked Someone’s Instagram._

 

(14:06) _I’m leaving._

 

(14:08)  _So You Stalked His??_

 

(14:09) _Definitely didn’t say that._

 

(14:10)  _Do Think He's Hot?_

 

(14:12) _He knows how I feel about his appearance including his height_

 

(14:14)  _He Thinks Your Hot, I Think The Direct Quote Is “I Would Have His Babies” Or Something_

 

(14:15) _How can it be a direct quote but also “or something”_

 

(14:16)  _Basically, His Point Is, He Wants To Climb You Like A Tree_

 

(14:18) _I doubt this actually ever happened._

 

(14:19)  _There Was A Picture Of You In A White Shirt And Sunglasses On A Yellow Ugly Couch. Also Cardigan._

 

(14:21) _I’m actually concerned how you can describe a photo exactly if you only saw it once._

 

(14:22)  _I Sent Them To Myselfz_

 

(14:26) _That is actually batshit crazy._

 

(14:30)  _Now That You Mention It, Yeah It Is. But It’s Done. Also In My Defence, I Was Drunk._

 

(14:32) _Right._

 

(14:34)  _Also, Nice Warhol Costume._

 

(14:36) _How the fuck do you know who Warhol is?_

 

(14:37)  _I Live With Self Proclaimed Gay Jesus._

 

(14:38) _Right._

 

(14:40)  _I Think Sirius Died A Little When Interview Went Bankrupt._

 

(14:41)  _Also About Warhol, He Did All Those Soup Things_

 

(14:42) _Soup things?_

 

(14:43)  _Campbell’s Soup_

 

(14:43) _Right._

 

 

######  _MONDAY_

 

(09:18)  _Hey_

 

(09:19) _Hi?_

 

(09:21)  _Sirius Is Still Missing_

 

(09:24) _I’m not calling him again_

 

(09:27)  _Okay_

 

 

 

######  _WEDNESDAY_

 

(16:27)  _He’s Unmissing Now_

 

(16:30) _Okay??_

 

(16:34)  _Just Thought You Would Like To Know_

 

(16:39) _Oh uh thanks??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i have decided that this is only going to be 9 chapters but there will be a second fic after.


	7. WEEK 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies, mixtapes and hospitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick content warning, sirius talks about his child abuse on monday and tuesday in this chapter, so if that stuff triggers you, please just skip it.
> 
> also, this is unbeta'd and unedited... sooooo
> 
> also here is the [mixtape](https://open.spotify.com/user/7f2wa89p3e60r5vxpi8o5ttf3/playlist/5as0W30xdaN052xEDBiI4A?si=5CIChkVRSuKrwAfNuZQs6Q) sirius made for remus

WEEK 7

 

######  _SATURDAY_

 

(21:32) **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ **

 

(21:34) _Like this very moment?_

 

(21:35) **_YEAH I JUST GOT ON THE TUBE_ **

 

(21:36) _Okay and?_

 

(21:38) **_I HAVE SOMEYHING FOR YOU SO CAN YOU MEET ME AT THE STATION_ **

 

(21:39) _Oh?_

 

(21:40) **_I’ll be there in like 20_ **

 

——

 

(23:05) **i know it’s late/early but are you doing anything atm?**

 

(23:07) _No_

 

(23:09) **can i call you?**

 

(23:10) _IDK can you?_

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM SIRIUS ]

 

“ **Hey.** ”

 

“ _Hi._ ”

 

“ **I’m just going to get straight to the point, do you have the CD or not?** ”

 

“ _Uh-_ ”

 

“ **Yes or no.** ”

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

“ **Fuck. Have you listened to it?** ”

 

“ _Yeah._ ”

 

“ **It wasn’t… you weren’t… doesn’t matter, it’s happened.** ”

 

“ _When did you even record this?_ ”

 

“ **The week I was supposedly missing.** ”

 

“ _So after you said you didn’t want to talk to me?_ ”

 

“ **I can explain.** ”

 

“ _Do you think I even want to hear an explanation?_ ”

 

“ **It was my manager, he is… told me that I had to stop talking to you. I ignored him and that wasn’t the greatest idea.** ”

 

“ _Why doesn't he want you to talk to me?_ ”

 

“ **He thinks it’s inappropriate, you being seventeen and all.** ”

 

“ _James and Lily are seventeen._ ”

 

“ **It’s different with you.** ”

 

“ _How?_ ”

 

“ **At this point I don’t know whether you actually have no idea or is just being kind about it.** ”

 

“ _About what?_ ”

 

“ **We had phone sex. It mightn’t mean anything to you, but it does to me.** ”

 

“ _You don’t know me, not really._ ”

 

“ **Come over, then.** ”

 

“ _What like right now?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah.** ”

 

“ _It’s almost midnight._ ”

 

“ **I’ll come to you.** ”

 

“ _Sirius…_ ”

 

“ **Please.** ”

 

“ _Fine. I live at the council estate at De Beauvoir._ ”

 

“ **What number?** ”

 

“ _I’ll meet you down there._ ”

 

 

######  _SUNDAY_

 

(00:24) **i’m here**

 

(00:24) _I’m walking down now_

 

_——_

 

As Remus pushed open the door for the complex he spotted Sirius in jeans and a parka kicking loose gravel. Remus felt a little underdressed in his joggers and Wrexham AFC hoodie. Sirius gave an awkward wave when saw Remus walking towards him, butterflies erupted into his stomach as the tall boy got closer.

 

“Hi,” Remus said when he stood in front of him.

 

“It's good to see you,” Sirius mumbled as he continued kicking the gravel. He knew if he made eye contact that he’d get even more nervous than he already is.

 

“Can we go back up to my flat? It’s as cold as balls down here,” he adjusted his hoodie to try and protect himself from the cold January air.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Sirius followed him up ten flights of stairs taking in Remus’ appearance. The curve of his arse as he walked up the stairs. He was very tall but also lanky. He had freckles and moles that were scattered along his face and neck. Perfect pink lips. Tawny curls that hung over his brown eyes. Distinct jawline and cheekbones.

 

“Tour. Living room, kitchen and balcony,” Remus said. The living room was straight inside the door and the kitchen was off to the east with the small balcony facing south. There was a hallway beyond an archway to the west, which Remus walked down. “Bathroom, Dad’s room and Teddy’s,” he pointed at the doors at the end of the hallway while standing in front of an unspecified one. “This is my room…” he hesitantly opened the unnamed one.

 

“Nice room,” Sirius said as he stepped inside. There was a built-in wardrobe next on the right to the door, a desk against the left wall, a window with a double bed below it on the wall adjacent to the door and a bookshelf on the right wall. Despite the room being cramped, the walls were covered in children’s drawings, which Sirius assumed Teddy did.

 

“Piss off,” Remus smiled as he sat on his bed.

 

“There’s a lot of books,” he said walking over to the bookshelf, it went almost up to the roof and was roughly a metre wide. “Nice rainbow,” he complimented Remus’ books that were organised by the colour of their spine.

 

“Teddy did it.”

 

“Smart kid.”

 

“Well, he put the books into colour piles and I put them on the shelf,” Remus moved to the edge of the bed, he watched Sirius’ intently and the way his fingers brushed against the spines of the books.

 

“You hate on Nicholas Sparks but you’ve got the entire Twilight saga?” he laughed as he found a box set of the novels.

 

“Someone gave them to me,” he replied with a simple shrug.

 

“Who was that someone?”

 

“My aunty.”

 

Sirius nodded before moving on to Remus’ desk, he looked over the photos that were stuck on the backboard of it. There were photos of Lily and Pete, also a few of a curly-haired little boy that looked similar to Remus. “Is that Teddy?” he asked pointing to the photograph, Remus simply nodded as a confirmation. Sirius smiled, “cute, he looks like you.”

 

He started looking at the things that sat on the shelves of his desk. They were mainly souvenirs that relatives got him from their trips abroad, there was a few odds and ends besides that. He let out a chuckle when he found a mini statue of the Welsh red dragon on the top shelf.

 

“Are you done?” Remus asked nonchalantly.

 

“You buy CDs?” Sirius held waved a CD in the air.

 

“Yes. Road trips and everything.”

 

Sirius spotted a CD player on the floor next to the desk. “What are you listening to?” he rhetorically asked as he pressed the play button. Sirius’ cover of On A Night Like This by Kylie started playing through the speakers.

 

Remus awkwardly scratched his neck not knowing what to exactly say as Sirius’ gaze bored into the CD player. “Er… you can have it back,” he shrugged trying to play it cool.

 

Sirius asked, “did you listen to all of it?”

 

“Yeah,” Remus replied.

 

There was a somewhat awkward silence between the two boys, neither knowing exactly what to say. Sirius continued to look at the CD player in almost disbelief that it existed, while Remus decided to study his hands.

 

“Well, I don’t know what to say,” Sirius spoke up.

 

There were questions they both wanted to ask, neither wanted to be the one to make the first move. Remus assumed that if he didn’t change the subject Sirius would just look at his CD player all night.

 

“Was that you playing the piano is all the songs?” Remus cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re good.”

 

“I know,” Sirius smirked. “I was four when I started getting lessons,” he looked over the shoulder to Remus who was now standing at the edge of his bed

 

“Right.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“The album.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I did.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What was your favourite?” Sirius asked as he walked over to Remus and stood in front of him.

 

The CD kept on playing as Sirius watched Remus intently despite being in an arm's length of one another. Remus exhaled loudly as he watched Sirius watch him.

 

He didn’t think that meeting Sirius would be this awkward, he knew he’d be nervous but not to this point. He could see that Sirius wanted a response.

 

“Your Song,” Remus bit his lip. “It’s I… it’s for me, right?” he stammered as he shoved his trembling hands in the pocket of his red hoodie.

 

“You weren’t supposed to hear it, but more or less, yes,” Sirius shrugged trying to be nonchalant about it, but actually being really nervous about how this will go down between them.

 

Sirius knew he wanted to be with Remus, but he could never figure out if it was ever returned. Remus always seems to be the nonchalant sarcastic attitude type, like someone could punch him in the face and he wouldn’t be bothered at all. He had just confessed that he sang a bunch of love songs for him and he had the same expressionless face.

 

“Right,” Remus shrugged.

 

“That’s sort of a weird thing, isn’t it?” he asked somewhat trying to get a reaction from the taller boy.

 

“Depends,” Remus shrugged. Again.

 

“I mean, it’s different from typing a text or letter or whatever to your crush and never sending it,” Sirius pressed on. Remus coughed awkwardly.

 

“You’ve got a crush on me?” Remus asked once he stopped coughing.

 

“Depends if you have one back or not,” he said running his finger along the desk.

 

“That’s not how it works.”

 

“You make… you didn’t treat me differently when you found out who I was. You talk to me like I’m just me and not some famous guy,” Sirius looked up at Remus. Their eyes caught each other for a brief moment before Remus looked away.

 

“Right.”

 

“Moony,” whined Sirius.

 

Remus rolled his eyes at the older boy. “What?” he said.

 

Sirius tried to catch Remus’ gaze but he was firmly looking at the ground. He took a deep breath and softly said, “I do like you.”

 

“I’ve never had someone given me a mixtape let alone one they’ve sung themselves,” Remus said as he took Sirius’ hand in his. Sirius looked up at him and smiled.

 

“I’m honoured to be your first,” Sirius has squeezed his hand. Remus went to let go of his hand but Sirius grabbed his hoodie by the strings and pulled down him into a kiss.

 

Sirius moved the hand from the strings to Remus’ cheeks, holding him close as their lips moved against each other’s. Sirius was somewhat surprised that Remus kissing him back with the same amount of force.

 

Remus pulled back from the kiss and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Fuck, give a guy a warning before doing that,” he laughed.

 

“I’m going to do it again.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sirius pulled Remus back into a kiss. Remus knew he had kissed a fair few people but none compared to Sirius Black. He couldn’t tell if it was because he actually had feelings for him or if Sirius was actually a fantastic snogger.

 

Remus pulled Sirius closer by his waist. Sirius opened his mouth and welcomed Remus’ soft tongue. Remus pushed Sirius onto the bed and climbed on top of his as the kiss got increasingly more heated.

 

Sirius laid underneath Remus’ long body, their legs slotting together and the taller boys hands underneath Sirius’ layers of clothes. Sirius felt as if he had died and made it to heaven by the way Remus was kissing and caressing him.

 

“You’re so hot,” Sirius moaned into Remus’ mouth as he kicked his shoes off and started unzipping his parker.

 

Sirius pushed his hips up against Remus’, trying to get more friction between them both. He just wanted to feel Remus impossibly close to him.

 

“Not half bad yourself,” Remus replied to the compliment. Remus let out a loud moan as Sirius’ hand moved to his boner and gave it a squeeze. “Are you sure?” he asked as he brushed Sirius’ hair out of his face.

 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” he said as he took the jacket off. Remus pushed himself onto his heels to take a better look at the singer.

 

Remus took off his jumper, revealing that he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath it. Sirius unbuttoned his shirt before dropping it to the floor.

 

As soon as Sirius was shirtless, Remus pushed him onto the bed and started kiss down the older boy’s neck. There was a tattoo on Sirius’ right pec which he kissed, Remus thought it looked like a wonky T. He kissed down the rest of his abdomen before stopping at the black hair just below his navel. He looked up at Sirius, he got a reaffirming nod from Sirius before undoing his trousers and discarding them.

 

Remus pecked Sirius’s lips before gently rolling him into his stomach. Sirius sucked in his breath when he felt Remus’ thumbs dip below his underwear waistband. He tensed up at the thought that losing his virginity was less of a concept as his pants were completely pulled off.

 

“Are you alright, baby? Do you want me to stop?” Remus spoke softly as he kissed down the older boy’s neck.

 

Sirius felt butterflies in his stomach when Remus called him baby, as it did when they were on the phone. He decided nothing quite compared to having the guy you like to call you it.

 

“I’m fine, I want to do this… just I’ve never done this before,” Sirius looked over his shoulder at Remus, who was sitting at his side and watching him intently.

 

He started to feel vulnerable as he realised he was completely naked (except for a necklace), he had never been this bare even when he and Fabian messed around. It was a boundary that when crossed seemed to make everything feel more real, including feelings.

 

“I know, baby,” he pressed a kiss onto his forehead. He opened the bedside table drawer as he reached over Sirius’ naked body and grabbed lube from it. “Baby, I’m just putting a finger in, okay?” Remus said as he put the lube on his finger.

 

Sirius gasped into the pillow when he felt Remus’ finger slick with lube enter him. Remus’ other hand held his hip trying to keep him still.

 

“I’m adding another finger,” Remus expertly slid his finger in and out of him before adding an extra finger. Sirius moaned into the pillow as it happened.

 

As Remus scissored his fingers inside him, Sirius gasped as he felt himself stretch around the younger boy’s fingers. It was odd and somewhat uncomfortable having something up _there._ The discomfort was soon taken over by pleasure. Sirius moaned louder than expected when Remus’ fingers hit his prostate. “Fucking hell, do that again,” he pushed back against Remus’ fingers, eager to feel the jolt of pleasure again.  

 

He wanted contact desperately and arched his back so his arse was in the air, Remus let out a chuckle. Remus ignored Sirius’ plea and focused on stretching his tight hole.

 

“Remus, please,” Sirius begged, he wanted to feel the pleasure again and again. Remus laughed as he positioned himself to be behind the older boy so he could get better access. When his hand moved from Sirius’ hip to the inside of his thigh, his breathing went more uneven than it was before. His hand was very close to his very hard and neglected cock.

 

He found _that_ spot again and Sirius gasped at the contact. “Is that alright, baby?” Remus asked.

 

“G-good,” he stammered. Words couldn’t quite compare to what the feeling was like, all he knew is that he only ever wanted to feel like he did in those moments.

 

Remus pushed a third finger into his tight hole. Sirius gasped as he felt Remus inside him, trying to focus on every second the fingers were inside him and hitting that spot.

 

Sirius could feel himself getting closer to the climax. He bit down on the pillow to keep the moans from escaping. The fact that Remus was doing this to him made him overwhelmed. He just wanted more and more, he wanted to feel Remus inside him.

 

“I’m going to touch you, alright?” Remus spoke. Taking off the hand that grasped Sirius’ thigh and wrapped around his dick.

 

Precum covered the head of Sirius’ every hard dick, which Remus used instead of getting more lube. Sirius withered under his hands and continuously bucked his hips, thrusting his dick into Remus skilled hand.

 

Part of Remus couldn’t believe that he had Sirius Black, of all people, moaning out his name. It was surreal having his fingers deep in Sirius’ arse and his hand around his cock. The image of being inside of Sirius went straight to his neglected member.

 

“Baby, I’m going to get a condom,” he removed his hands from Sirius. He quickly opened the top drawer from his bedside table and grabbed a condom out of the box.

 

“Rem?” Sirius whined, he was on the brink of orgasm having Remus’ hands on him and in him, now there was nothing.

 

Remus discarded his pants. “I’m just putting it on now, okay baby?” he announced as he started opening the condom.

 

Sirius rolled over onto his back impatiently and propped himself up onto his elbows and watched Remus slide the condom onto his dick.

 

“It’ll hurt less if you’re on all fours,” Remus said softly, noticing that Sirius’ position has changed. Nevertheless taking in the sight of a naked Sirius Black.

 

“I want to see you.”

 

Remus fought back a smile as he positioned himself above Sirius. “I’ll get… here,” he put a cushion under Sirius to help him stay up. He brushed the hair out of the smaller boy’s face and cupped his face with both hands as he said, “you’ve got to relax, you’re so tense.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes, “I am relaxed.”

 

“Baby, relax, you are so tense,” Remus’ hands moved from his cheeks to his shoulders, trying to relieve the tension in his body. “Lay back for me,” he gently guided Sirius down against the bed.

 

Sirius huffed, “can you hurry up? I am relaxed.”

 

“Tell me when I can go in further, I don’t want to hurt you,” Remus slowly entered Sirius. Sirius groaned as he pushed in deeper, he shut his eyes in pain and grabbed the sheet trying to adjust to his dick.

 

Remus pushed Sirius’ hair out of his face, again, before he pulled him closer whispering how good he going into his ear. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he instructed the smaller boy who did exactly that.

 

While Sirius felt the pain slowly subside, the more he realised how deep his feelings for him was. Never had Sirius let anyone this close, sure he and Fabian got each other off but they were always clothed and was about themselves getting off. Remus was putting his own desires aside to make sure he was okay and kissing him in a way that was completely new and consuming.

 

“Yeah,” Sirius nodded. Remus pushed almost the rest of him in while whispering encouragements and praises. He adjusted himself and Remus let out an unintentional moan at the friction. He nodded again.

 

“You’re going so well, just a little bit more,” he pushed the rest of himself in with the final approval.

 

“Fuck, stop,” Sirius cried out.

 

“Do you want me to pull out?” Remus quickly asked.

 

“No fuck, just don’t move at all.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“You can move now, just slow please,” Sirius held onto Remus’ biceps bracing himself for more pain. Pure pleasure washed over Remus’ face as he thrust into him, Sirius thought that alone made it worth it — to be the source of Remus’ pleasure.

 

His thrusts were slow and controlled, he wanted Sirius to actually enjoy this. “God baby, you’re so tight,” Remus tried to keep his composure but Sirius Black was surrounding him and under him.

 

Groans of Sirius’ discomfort turned into moans of pleasure. The pace of the thrusting picked up as Sirius’ moans filled the room more frequently. Remus kept moaning praises and “baby” into their deep kisses. Remus’ hand found its way to Sirius’ neglected cock and started pumping it as his thrusts became more erratic.

 

Sirius couldn’t bear to even look at Remus, he felt that it would get too much and he’d orgasm right there. While the pleasure of everything was overwhelming to Sirius, the thoughts that came along with how attentive and loving Remus was being also overwhelming. He thought he had gone to heaven as Remus moved in and out of his body repeatedly. It was as if all words except Remus’ name had failed him and that was the only thing on his mind.

 

 _Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_  
_And I wanna be your everything and more_  
_And I know every day you say it_  
_But I just want you to be sure_  
That I'm yours

 

Sirius’ voice from the CD player was filling the room along with the moans that came out of both of their mouths. Remus thought that he should be scared shagging someone to love songs they had sung for you, but he felt as if it made this even more perfect. He wanted to make Sirius his desperately.

 

Their kisses became more desperate the closer they got to orgasm. Sirius clung onto Remus never wanting to let go as his thrusts hit his prostate.

 

Sirius moaned without shame as his thrusted his cock into Remus’ hand while having his dick deep inside him. All it took was one more hit of the prostate that sent him over the edge and the white substance spilling into Remus’ hand and onto his own stomach.

 

Watching Sirius orgasm sent Remus into his own climax and felt it wash through, into, back again, in and over him. Remus collapsed onto the singer, Sirius let out a small chuckle as he passed him a tissue to clean up the mess on his hand and his stomach.

 

“Was that alright?” Remus pushed himself off Sirius and discarded the tissue and the condom before putting his joggers back on.

 

“It was… I don’t have any words,” Sirius said dazedly, not even bothering to put his clothes back on.

 

Remus climbed under the covers and laid on his side to face Sirius. Neither said anything for a few minutes before Sirius put his briefs and Remus’ hoodie on. He slipped under the covers next to Remus and stared up at the ceiling.

 

Sirius couldn’t figure out the words to say, so he laid in silence. He couldn’t help but wonder why the hell would anyone avoid sleeping with people if it was as amazing as that.

 

Sirius rolled onto his side to face Sirius while eyeing him up. “Rem, can I ask you something?” he watched Remus’ face carefully, which showed basically no emotion as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

 

“Yeah, love,” he replied. Regardless of the lack of emotion currently shown oh his face, his voice was soft and delicate.

 

“Will you date me?” Sirius asked. As soon as the question left his lips, Remus looked across at him before laughing. “What?” he squeaked.

 

He wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him whole, he could feel his anxiety surrounding abandonment and loneliness rising. At the current moment, all Sirius wanted was for Remus to like him back, to genuinely want him.

 

“Nothing, just most people ask that before they get their virginity taken,” Remus rolled onto his side facing him.

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’s a yes though, baby,” He cupped Sirius’ cheek before gently pressing a kiss against his lips. Sirius pulled him closer in response.

 

“Yeah?” He smiled.

 

Their faces barely two inches apart, Sirius could see all the details in his face. The faint scar he had across the bridge of his nose that wasn’t very noticeable, he wondered if it was from Evan or something else. His eyes were kind and warm with golden flecks. He had slight stubble, which meant that he probably shaves. Tiny freckles that scattered were on his cheeks, there were also a few moles on his neck and cheeks. Small smile lines around his mouth

 

“Yes but I'm going to sleep now,” he rolled onto his back again.

 

Remus could feel Sirius’ eyes on him. Most of the time he would be uncomfortable with someone staring at him for so long but he didn’t mind when it was Sirius.

 

The realisation that they had left the music playing while they shagged hit Sirius as he heard himself sing _Make You Feel My Love_ fill the room. “Shit,” Sirius broke the silence.

 

“What?”

 

“I lost my virginity while my own music is playing,” he laughed bringing his hands up to his face in shame.

 

“Oh no baby, that must be so hard for you,” Remus rolled his eyes.

 

“I like it when you call me baby,” he said softly.

 

“Okay _baby_.”

 

There was silence again, it was more comfortable than before. It was as if nothing actually needed to be said. Remus rolled onto his book and went back to staring at the ceiling, it was almost like it was the most interesting thing in the room. They laid in Remus’ bed just looking at each other. Sirius’ hand found Remus’ under the covers before sliding his fingers between the taller boy’s.

 

Remus felt the urge to surround Sirius in body contact. “C’mere,” he broke the silence. He held one arm in the air for a hug.

 

“What?” Sirius looked at him quizzically.

 

“I’m giving you a hug, just I’m not moving,” he said. Sirius nodded moving the tiny bit closer to Remus and curled up into his side. He rested his head on his chest while wrapping his arm around his waist. “Is this okay?” Remus asked wrapping an arm around Sirius’ waist.

 

“Yeah,” sighed Sirius.

 

Remus felt something cool against his skin, which he figured to be Sirius’ necklace that he had partially noticed while Sirius was naked. “What is this?” he said moving his hand from his body to his necklace.

 

The necklace was a gold chain with the constellation of Canis Major on it, it was basic gold except for one star that was a diamond. The diamond star was Sirius.

 

“It’s the Canis Major constellation, which-” Sirius started explaining.

 

“Sirius is apart of,” Remus cut off.

 

He smiled, “yeah.”

 

“I like it,” he let go of the necklace.

 

“Here,” Sirius said. He took the necklace off before putting it onto Remus, who just looked at him shocked.

 

“Baby,” he spoke softly. There was something so intimate about that moment that he couldn’t quite understand.

 

“Now you’ll always have me with you,” Sirius kisses Remus’ cheek, who was flabbergasted at what had just gone down.

 

Remus pulled Sirius into a passionate kiss, pouring his heart into the other boy’s mouth. It wasn’t a kiss like before which was mainly about sex, this was something completely different which made Sirius’ stomach get butterflies.

 

“Rem?” Sirius said as he pulled back from the kiss.

 

“Yeah?” he raised an eyebrow.

 

Sirius asked, “when’s your birthday?”

 

Remus laughed at the randomness of the question before answering, “the tenth of March.”

 

“Rem?” Sirius repeated himself.

 

“What is it now?” Remus said in a playful tone.

 

“I like your hugs,” he pecked his lips before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 

——

 

(09:38)  _Hey, Have You Heard From Sirius? He’s Gone Missing Again. We Had A Fight So He Isn’t Answering._

 

(09:41) _What was the fight about?_

 

(09:45)  _Just Him Being A Coward._

 

(09:50) _He's with me_

 

(09:53)  _Wait What?_

 

(09:57) _He’s here with me_

 

(09:58)  _In What Way?_

 

(09:58) _Unconsciousness_

 

(09:59)  _I Don’t Believe You._

 

——

 

Sitting at his desk Remus checked the time on his phone, which read 12:24. Sirius was asleep and he had just been studying for most of the morning while his father took care of Teddy.

 

Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek a few moments later and wrapped his arms around his neck before pressing a kiss onto the back of his head.

 

“I would say good morning but it’s technically afternoon,” Remus said, his attention barely wavering from the textbook in front of him.

 

“Shit, really?” he asked, Remus nodded in return. He watched the younger boy go back to the book, he decided to take matters into his own hands and started kissing down the back of his head before settling on the base of his neck. “What are you doing?” he mumbled into his neck.

 

Remus laughed, “I _was_ studying.”

 

“What are you studying?” Sirius asked, continuing to suck on his neck.

 

“How to kill someone while they’re snogging your neck,” Remus sarcastically said. Sirius let out a whine, which he didn’t mean for Remus to hear. “I’m joking, it’s history,” he tried to refocus on the book, which was proving to be hard with Sirius kissing his neck.

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow, “what history?”

 

“The Corfu Incident.”

 

Sirius went from kissing Remus’ neck to quickly straddling him. “Sounds fun, you should study me instead,” he leaned back against the desk.

 

Remus felt as if all the breath was sucked out of him when he noticed the jumper had ridden up and showed part of the soft skin below his navel. He desperately wanted to kiss it. His son and father were in the other room, he figured it’s not the most appropriate time or place to devour Sirius, no matter much he wanted to. “I actually have to get this chapter done,” Remus pushed the thoughts aside.

 

“I need love and attention, otherwise I’ll die,” he leaned forward and kissed up from his neck to his jaw.

 

Remus asked, “I’m wondering why this is my problem?”

 

“Because you are the only one here,” he continued to kiss along his jaw.

 

“I’m sure Teddy will give you attention if you give him food,” Remus said, despite wrapping an arm around the older boy and pulling him closer to himself.

 

“Teddy is here?” Sirius asked.

 

“It’s Sunday.”

 

“What happened to family day?” he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

 

“My dad is watching over him until I finish this chapter,” Remus explained while trying to focus on the page, but failing to do so.

 

Sirius huffed and got off Remus’ lap to sit down on the bed. “Fine, finish your chapter, but I won’t like it,” he folded his arms.

 

“Baby, you’ll be fine,” Remus spun on the chair to face the older boy who was going through the pockets in his parker.

 

“I’m going to have a smoke,” he said pulling out a cigarette packet.

 

“Alright, just do it on the balcony,” Remus nodded as he watched Sirius go over to his bedroom door. “ Do you need trousers?” he raised an eyebrow at Sirius’ bare legs.

 

“Oh shit, yeah,” Sirius said before going over to his jeans and struggled to put them on.

 

“Are you having fun there?” Remus laughed at his boyfriend who was lying on the floor with his legs in the air trying to get the jeans on.

 

“I hate these jeans so much.”

 

“There should be joggers in there,” he pointed to the wardrobe. Sirius quickly discarded of the jeans and opened the door, before finding jogging bottoms to wear.

 

“I look like a fucking idiot,” Sirius said looking at himself in the mirror. The far too large joggers and the too large jumper made him look like he was a little kid dressing up in his parent's clothes.

 

“Just roll it up, if it bothers you so much,” he shrugged before turning around to do his homework. He felt a kiss on the back of his head before his bedroom door open and shut.

 

Remus went back to his homework. He kept reading and rereading the same paragraph about the military involved with the Corfu Incident, but nothing was sinking in, after a few minutes he shut the book and went on his phone.

 

Sirius entered the bedroom after roughly ten minutes of being outside. “Your dad isn’t home, well that I can see,” he said as he sat down on Remus’ bed.

 

“What? Did he leave Teddy alone?” Remus spun around on the chair to face Sirius.

 

“Didn’t look like Teddy was there either,” Sirius shrugged as he fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. “Can I borrow your phone charger?” he asked.

 

“Your phone is already on charge, also James does know you’re here.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“He wanted to know if I had talked to you since you ran away when he called you a coward or something,” Remus shrugged as he leaned into the chair.

 

“What did you say?” Sirius asked cautiously.

 

“I told him that shagged you then killed you,” Remus joked. “I just hold him you were here and asleep,” he corrected himself when he saw the unamused look upon Sirius’ face.

 

“Did you tell him we slept together?” he propped himself up onto his elbows.

 

“No, figured if you wanted him to know you’d tell him,” he shrugged.

 

“Right.”

 

“All I said was that you’re here with me, in case he thought you were dead in a ditch or something,” he explained, trying to avoid a conflict with Sirius.

 

Sirius sighed, “okay.”

 

“Are you actually pissed at me?” Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Sirius played the hem of the jumper while actively avoiding eye contact. “A little…” he said.

 

“Why are you pissed at me? I did nothing,” he asked. Sirius got off the bed and started to walk around the room, doing nothing in particular.

 

“I don’t want to have a fight,” he shrugged.

 

“It’s a question Sirius, that’s all.”

 

“When I don’t tell them where I am, it’s because I don’t want them to know where I am.”

 

“It’s not like he can come find you, he doesn’t know where I live,” Remus explained.

 

The way Sirius’ body language was all tense and his lips were pressed together, Remus could tell he was getting more annoyed at him. He was somewhat shocked at how this quickly got out of hand when in reality it was merely a blip on his own radar.

 

“He’s dating Lily and she probably knows where you live,” Sirius but back, a little more harshly than he intended it to be.

 

Remus was shocked that he thought Lily would go against him for something as trivial as a boyfriend that she has had for not even a day. “She’s not like that,” he defended her.

 

“Just... next time keep it to yourself,” Sirius demanded.

 

“I don-”

 

“I won’t tell you then,” Sirius cut him off.

 

“Fine.”

 

Sirius sat back on the bed, he decided that he didn’t like fighting with Remus. Usually, he’d argue with anyone given the chance but all the disappointed looks Remus shot him made him feel like crap. Remus was just looking out for him, which he did appreciate.

 

“Rem…” Sirius said carefully after a few minutes of silence. He wanted to tell Remus everything, having him even remotely somewhat upset, annoyed or angered at him was off-putting. He just wanted Remus to hug him and tell him that he understood.

 

“Yes?” Remus sighed, expecting Sirius to get angry at him again for something small.

 

“The fight was about you,” he said softly moving slightly closer to the younger boy.

 

“Oh, why?” he bit his lip.

 

“I… so my manager, he told me to stop talking to you mainly because he thought I was getting in too deep with you, also that you’re not an adult yet and just basically a bunch of little things and the big thing that we both like guys,” Sirius started explaining.

 

“How is this relevant?” Remus asked.

 

“Just wait,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Anyways, I didn’t give a shit and ignored them up until the phone sex thing, because I realised that I was in deep with you. I thought that you didn’t feel that way and I was just going to get hurt,” he said with barely any breath between words.

 

“I do feel that-”

 

“Remus, just hush and let me explain.” He covered his boyfriend’s mouth with his hand. “I went back to Berlin and did the album, which you weren’t meant to hear. It was supposed to be a cathartic thing. I came back, James was pissed at me. He took the CD and gave it to Lily because he thought I should just be upfront about my feelings for you. I found out, had a massive argument with him about how he should mind his own business. I called you, and here I am,” he said.

 

Once he was finished, he took his hand off the boy’s mouth and gave him an encouraging look.

 

“I wasn’t unaware of your feelings before the album, well sort of…” he said carefully, trying to not upset Sirius who was already clearly distressed by the situation at hand.

 

“What do you mean?” he hissed. Remus sighed running his own hand through his hair, which made it dishevelled.

 

“James, when he asked me to call you, he said he knew you’d pick up for me because you love me. Lily and Peter also said that you wouldn’t stop talking about me when you met that weekend,” he answered.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“You don’t what?”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Right.”

 

“I don’t mean it like that, I just meant, I do like you but I don’t love you, but that doesn’t mean I won’t ever love you,” Sirius quickly spoke.

 

“Okay,” Remus nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Are you done?”

 

“I think so,” Sirius shrugged as he laid down on his stomach on the bed.

 

“So… how’s your arse?” Remus changed the subject.

 

“Sore,” he mumbled. Remus smirked as he moved closer to the bed while on the chair.

 

“You’ll get used to it, eventually,” He chuckled while looking down at his boyfriend.

 

“Rem,” Sirius mumbled as he played with Remus’ duvet.

 

Remus could tell he looked nervous in the sudden change of demeanour, he was fidgety and was hunched over. There was sort of innocence that had returned when he had calmed down. He felt like he had gotten whiplash from how quickly everything escalated and quickly diminished. It was similar behaviour that he got from Teddy at times, which he was all too familiar with.

 

“Yeah?” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair trying to get it to sit properly again.

 

“Do you like me?” Sirius enquired softly.

 

Remus couldn’t help but laugh out, “Sirius, we’re dating.”

 

“But do you?” he asked.

 

Remus got his laughing under control, he could the panicked look on Sirius’ face but Remus’ outburst in laughter. He knew it wasn’t exactly funny, but Sirius had to be one of the most ridiculous people. His mood fluctuates so quickly, he goes from nervous to angry back to nervous, it would be a bit overwhelming if he hadn’t been used to it. “I do,” he affirmed.

 

“Okay, cool,” Sirius nodded. He tried to repress a smile as Remus said he liked him. It wasn’t working very well as the smile forced itself through his own protests. “I like you too, by the way,” he gushed.

 

“C’mere,” Remus opened his arms. Sirius crawled across the bed before sitting on Remus’ lap. Remus wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple.

 

“I do really like you,” Sirius reaffirmed.

 

“Sirius, you’re one of my favourite people and I might lo-” Remus started saying but was cut off by his phone ringing. He sighed and reached over to it on the desk.

 

“Just ignore it,” Sirius groaned.

 

“It’s my dad,” Remus gave him a small smile before picking it up and placing the phone against his ear. “Hey dad,” he sighed.

 

“Something happened,” Lyall said.

 

“What do you mean?” he sat up in his chair. He could hear a child that sounded like Teddy crying non-stop in the background.

 

“Just stay calm, I’ve got it under control. Teddy has had a slight accident and we’re waiting at the Homerton University Hospital,” his father said slowly.

 

“Is that him crying?” Remus cut off his father.

 

“Yes,” he sighed.

 

“Have you called Tonks?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“I’ll do that on the way, just make sure he’s alright,” He said before hanging up. “Baby, get off me please,” he asked.

 

Sirius got off him and watched Remus start to hyperventilate as he walked across the room before sitting on his bed and burying his head in his hands. As his breathing got extremely erratic, Sirius crouched at his knees. “Rem, listen to me. Breathe in, keep going. Now hold. Breathe out, keep going, keep going.” Sirius guided him back to steady breathing. “What happened?” he asked after Remus’ breathing was under control.

 

“Teddy’s in hospital,” he choked out.

 

“Shit, what happened?” Sirius said sitting on the bed next to Remus and pulling him into a hug.

 

“Dad said he fell… Ted’s hysterical,” he mumbled against Sirius. “Fuck, I don’t know how to get there,” he stood up from the bed.

 

“Rem, I’ll call my driver. Just take a seat yeah?” Sirius guided him back to his bed.

 

“Okay,” he said reluctantly.

 

Sirius got his phone off charge before walking out of the room. “He’s on his way, he said he had been staying nearby,” Sirius said when he came back into the room not long after he left.

 

“Okay."

 

“It'll be alright, Moony,” Sirius kissed his forehead.

 

——

 

(21:19) _Can I call? I don’t want to talk about Teddy or anything about the hospital, just I want to talk to you_

 

(21:20) **yeah that’s fine :)**

 

[ OUTGOING CALL TO BABY ]

 

“ _Hey._ ”

 

“ **Hi.** ”

 

“ _Hey._ ”

 

“ **Hey you you, I don’t like your girlfriend.** ”

 

“ _You’re not getting me to sing._ ”

 

“ **Damn, at least send me a video of you twerking.** ”

 

“ _I’d rather not._ ”

 

“ **So, what are you doing right now?** ”

 

“ _Sitting in my room eating chips._ ”

 

“ **You eat chips a lot.** ”

 

“ _Chips are good._ ”

 

“ **How are you so skinny but eat chips so often?** ”

 

“ _I was blessed by the skinny bitch god._ ”

 

“ **Sounds about right.** ”

 

“ _I’ve got a question._ ”

 

“ **What is this question?** ”

 

“ _What does your tattoo mean? I was going to ask you before but I forgot._ ”

 

“ **It’s Nauthiz, a rune which means need and distress. It sort of represents the need to have, obtain something. It’s the void of inner emptiness that you fill with materialistic things. Also to find the courage to look inside ourselves and find what we truly need.** ”

 

“ _Right. What do you need?_ ”

 

“ **Acceptance and peace of mind.** ”

 

“ _Baby._ ”

 

“ **You were the one that asked.** ”

 

“ _No, I know. I just hate that you feel so… I don’t know._ ”

 

“ **Desolate?** ”

 

“ _Yeah, for lack of a better word._ ”

 

“ **Gotta love melancholy.** ”

 

“ _Do you think you’ll ever find it?_ ”

 

“ **Melancholy? I have it.** ”

 

“ _I mean acceptance and peace of mind._ ”

 

“ **Maybe one day, it’s hard to say.** ”

 

“ _When did you get it?_ ”

 

“ **I got it for my birthday.** ”

 

“ _Do you like tattoos?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah.** ”

 

“ _I don’t think I’ll ever get one._ ”

 

“ **You don’t like them?** ”

 

“ _I like them on other people, just not something I see on myself. Could you imagine me with a tattoo?_ ”

 

“ **Not even Edward?** ”

 

“ _Branding myself with Teddy’s name? Hard pass. What if he turns into a murderer or something?_ ”

 

“ **I’ll get Moony tattooed on my forehead for you.** ”

 

“ _I would break up with you so fast if you did that._ ”

 

“ **Wow, you wound me.** ”

 

“ _Good, hopefully, it’s enough to persuade you to not do such a thing._ ”

 

“ **How about ‘Moony’s Property’ across my arse?** ”

 

“ _If you get my name, even a nickname tattooed on you, I would leave you._ ”

 

“ **Why is that?** ”

 

“ _Because it’s ridiculous getting a name tattooed on you._ ”

 

“ **Wait, are you listening to the CD?** ”

 

“ _Maybe._ ”

 

“ **You need to get a hobby.** ”

 

“ _You’re the one who made it for me._ ”

 

“ **It was for me, actually.** ”

 

“ _About me._ ”

 

“ **That’s better.** ”

 

“ _You’re the one who needs the hobby._ ”

 

“ **I sang my little heart out for you.** ”

 

“ _Sure you did._ ”

 

“ **I sat on the mountainside with peace of mind. I lay by the ocean making love to him with visions clear. Walked for days with no one near. And I return as chained and bound to you.** ”

 

“ _Chained and bound? That’s great._ _Also, I would be the one making love to you not the other way round._ ”

 

“ **Shut up, I’m serenading you.** ”

 

“ _Right._ ”

 

“ **Shucks for me there is no other. You're the only shoe that fits. I can't imagine I'll grow out of it. Damn, I wish I was your lover**.”

 

“ _I mean technically we are lovers, so…_ ”

 

“ **We weren’t when I recorded that.** ”

 

“ _And that’s my fault?_ ”

 

“ **Yes because both times there was an opportunity for us to meet and you were inconveniently unavailable.** ”

 

“ _I’ll tell Teddy you think of him as an inconvenience._ ”

 

“ **I like Teddy.** ”

 

“ _That’s good, I like him too._ ”

 

“ **I fucking hope you do.** ”

 

“ _Baby._ ”

 

“ **Moony.** ”

 

“ _Are you actually annoyed I was busy?_ ”

 

“ **Not annoyed, just… I felt as if you actually didn’t want to meet me.** ”

 

“ _I sort of didn’t, but I was actually busy._ ”

 

“ **Oh.** ”

 

“ _Baby… I… I knew if I met you it would make things actually real because I did and do like you. I thought that suddenly you didn’t want anything to do with me and that, basically, you’d reject me._ ”

 

“ **I wouldn’t ever reject you, I do really like you.** ”

 

“ _I didn’t know that though, not to mention the second time you told me you didn’t want to talk to me._ ”

 

“ **I told you, it wasn’t you…** ”

 

“ _I know that now but I wasn’t exactly going to turn up at a someone who told me they don’t want to be friends’ house._ ”

 

“ **You know if you did, I would’ve told you why… It wasn’t a great night for me regardless.** ”

 

“ _Oh, what happened?_ ”

 

“ **I ended up locking myself in my bedroom and had a panic attack.** ”

 

“ _Why?_ ”

 

“ **Being surrounded by drunk people gives me anxiety… actually even talking to someone who is drunk gives me anxiety… alcohol, in general, makes me anxious. I hate being around it or anyone who is drinking it.** ”

 

“ _Do I make you anxious when I get drunk and text you?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah, actually.** ”

 

“ _Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have talked to you while drunk._ ”

 

“ **I know, just fuck… I didn’t want you to think I’m lame.** ”

 

“ _I already think you’re lame, but that wouldn’t… Sirius, if you’re not comfortable with something I do, tell me. I don’t want to ever make you feel that way, okay baby?_ ”

 

“ **Okay.** ”

 

“ _From now on, I will try my hardest to not be drunk around you or text you._ ”

 

“ **Thank you.** ”

 

“ _Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind._ ”

 

“ **Alright, I get the point.** ”

 

“ _I do mean it though._ ”

 

“ **Yeah?** ”

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

“ **You mean a lot to me.** ”

 

“ _Same here baby, more than you’ll ever know._ ”

 

“ **Unrelated, I can’t believe your child’s name is Edward, your name is wolf related, and my surname is Black. It’s all Twilight up in this shit.** ”

 

“ _Right._ ”

 

“ **You never told me, what is your middle name?** ”

 

“ _I’ll show mine if you show yours._ ”

 

“ **Orion. It’s my father’s name, as in Orion’s belt.** ”

 

“ _John. Mine is John._ ”

 

“ **Oh god, that is a boring name.** ”

 

“ _I know right._ _Even my dad’s name is wolf related. I don’t understand the whole thing. At least Teddy got a decent name, even if it’s after a dead relative._ ”

 

“ _Since you’ve shut up for once, I just want you to know that… fuck… just I’m pretty sure I love you. I know it’s probably way too soon, I don’t expect for you to say it back or anything, just I love you._ ”

 

“ _Sirius? I guess I’ll go. Just yeah… Alright, goodnight._ _Love you._ ”

 

[ CALL DISCONNECTED FROM BABY ]

 

 

 

######  _MONDAY_

 

(07:39) _Morning_

 

(07:40) **morning, sorry i think i fell asleep on you last night.**

 

(07:41) _It’s fine._

 

(07:43) **are you okay?**

 

(07:44) _I don’t want to go to school, but other than that, fine_

 

(07:46) **and teddy?**

 

(07:49) _Tonks says he is alright_

 

(07:51) **it’ll be fine moony**

 

(07:53) _I’m just worried_

 

(07:54) **ik you are babe but there’s nothing you can do rn**

 

(07:54) **what was wrong with him? (i get if you still don’t wanna talk about it** )

 

(07:55) _Broken arm and collar bone, but he got a red cast so he’s happy_

 

(07:57) **have you signed it?**

 

(07:58) _Maybe_

 

(07:59) **what did you write?**

 

(08:03) _Sirius Black sucks dick_

 

(08:04) **well it’s not like you lied**

 

(08:06) _I just wrote Dad on it_

 

(08:09) **not daddy?**

 

(08:10) _STOP_

 

(08:12) **you do realise i only say it because it annoys you?**

 

(08:15) _It does annoy me so you should stop_

 

(08:17) **maybe i will… maybe i won’t**

 

(08:43) **did you leave me omggggg**

 

(09:21) _I’m at school_

 

(09:26) **are you wearing a uniform?**

 

(09:30) _Yes_

 

(09:32) **what are you doing friday night?**

 

(09:34) _Nothing_

 

(09:36) **do you want to do something together**

 

(09:57) _Are you asking me out?_

 

(09:59) **i don’t know if it’s classified that since we are already dating**

 

(10:01) _Fine_

 

(10:10) **so do you want to?**

 

(10:16) _You do realise we’ll see each other on the weekend?_

 

(10:18) **yeah**

 

(10:42) _Okay_

 

(10:45) **maybe we could go to lily’s party together?**

 

(10:47) _Are you asking me out again?_

 

(10:58) **fine i’m asking you out. will you be my date to lily’s party?**

 

(11:03) _I’ll think about it_

 

(11:05) **dick**

 

(11:09) _Are you going to ask me out for Friday?_

 

(11:11) **no i’ll just pick you up from school in my van**

 

(11:12) _You don’t even know where I go to school_

 

(11:14) **im sure peter will tell me**

 

(11:16) _I’m sure he will, no sense of loyalty that kid_

 

(11:18) **hes older than you**

 

(11:30) _He's older than you_

 

(11:32) **remussssssss**

 

(11:38) _What is it now_

 

(11:40) **i’m dying without your attention**

 

(11:43) _Damn, at least now I can get a decent date for Saturday_

 

(11:45) **dick**

 

(11:47) _I know you are baby_

 

(11:53) **that’s unfair**

 

(11:58) _Is it?_

 

(12:02) **remus**

 

(12:20) _Yes baby_

 

(12:28) **i really like you**

 

(12:40) _I know you do kiddo_

 

(12:43) **i really like your dick not you***

 

(12:49) _My dick likes you too_

 

(12:52) **really?**

 

(12:58) _Yeah, my brain doesn’t though_

 

(12:59) **dIcK**

 

(13:06) _I’m joking baby_

 

(13:09) **you better be, you made my heart sad**

 

(13:42) _My heart likes you_

 

(13:49) **i think that has to be the most romantic thing that anyone has ever said to me**

 

(13:52) _That must be a pathetic existence for you_

 

(13:56) **sigh and you’re back to being mean to me :(**

 

(13:56) **and i’ve gtg :(**

 

(13:59) _Alright, and also, I will go out with you on both days_

 

(15:09) **lucky me**

 

(15:10) **babeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 

(15:15) _Whattttttttttttttttttttttt_

 

(15:18) **you’re cute**

 

(15:21) _I thought you were gonna tell me something life changing_

 

(15:23) **also, follow me back**

 

(15:27) _Again something life changing_

 

(15:29) **F O L L O W  M E B A C K**

 

(15:31) _You’re a demanding little shit, aren’t you_

 

(15:34) **yes, i am, but that’s what you like about me.**

 

(15:36) **THANK YOU ANGEL**

 

(15:38) _I didn’t realise I even liked you_

 

(15:40) **really?**

 

(15:43) _I was joking_

 

(15:45) **oh okay**

 

(15:47) _I like you_

 

(15:51) **do you though?**

 

(15:53) _Yes Sirius, I like you_

 

(16:08) **you sure?**

 

(16:09) _Yes_

 

(16:09) _I’ve got work now but I do like you_

 

(16:15) **okay**

 

(20:12) _BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

 

(20:13) **hi there**

 

(20:14) _I’m leaving work now, do you want me to call or are we not doing that anymore?_

 

(20:15) **you can call**

 

[ OUTGOING CALL TO BABY ]

 

“ _Hey._ ”

 

“ **Hi.** ”

 

“ _How was your day?_ ”

 

“ **Do you really want to know?** ”

 

“ _I wouldn’t have asked otherwise._ ”

 

“ **Shit. I had a shit day.** ”

 

“ _I’m sorry, baby._ ”

 

“ **It wasn’t you, well not really.** ”

 

“ _Not really?_ ”

 

“ **The thing we talked about before, I was already in a shit mood and just why I was bit needy.** ”

 

“ _Okay._ ”

 

“ **Mainly my stupid manager, I hate him.** ”

 

“ _Get a new one if you hate him._ ”

 

“ **It’s not that simple, otherwise I would.** ”

 

“ _Do you want to tell me what happened?_ ”

 

“ **It was just shit about you, again.** ”

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

“ **The usual, stop talking to him and shit.** ”

 

“ _Okay._ ”

 

“ **I told him we fucked, he isn’t happy.** ”

 

“ _Yeah._ ”

 

“ **Are you annoyed?** ”

 

“ _What? No. I personally don’t go around telling people that I shagged someone, but that doesn’t mean you can’t._ ”

 

“ **Would you prefer if I kept it under wraps?** ”

 

“ _Sirius, if you want to go on like Graham Norton or some shit and announce it, go for it, just I personally wouldn’t._ ”

 

“ **That didn’t answer my question.** ”

 

“ _I just meant, I’m okay with you telling whoever, just I’m not that blasé about it._ ”

 

“ **I can’t believe you just said blasé**.”

 

“ _I couldn’t think of another word._ ”

 

“ **Also your pronunciation is off.** ”

 

“ _Do you think I care, baby?_ ”

 

“ **No.** ”

 

“ _Maybe you actually have a brain._ ”

 

“ **You know I’m probably smarter than you.** ”

 

“ _Sure you are._ ”

 

“ **I’m going to ignore that. How was your day?** ”

 

“ _Average._ ”

 

“ **How’s Teddy?** ”

 

“ _Apparently at nursery, everyone signed his cast, so he’s happy._ ”

 

“ **How do three-year-olds sign casts?** ”

 

“ _My guess it’s scribble._ ”

 

“ **Probably.** ”

 

“ _So other than getting pissed at your manager, what else did you do today?_ ”

 

“ **I woke up, had fruit salad, went to the gym, had a shower, had a normal salad, the meeting with the grumpy shit, had a well-balanced dinner, and I’ve read a book.** ”

 

“ _What did you actually do?_ ”

 

“ **Who says I didn’t do that?** ”

 

“ _Common sense baby._ ”

 

“ **I woke up, sat in bed for like an hour and had pancakes, I did actually go to the gym and had a shower, I went to lunch and then had the meeting with the shit, I had chips for dinner and I’ve done a few crosswords.** ”

 

“ _How many crosswords?_ ”

 

“ **Three.** ”

 

“ _Why do you do so many crosswords?_ ”

 

“ **It helps get my mind off things.** ”

 

“ _Does it happen often?_ ”

 

“ **What happens often?** ”

 

“ _Your PTSD, I don’t know… like does it flare up often?_ ”

 

“ **Do I get triggered often, is that what you’re asking?** ”

 

“ _Yeah._ ”

 

“ **It’s honestly always sort of there.** ”

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

“ **Is this too dark?** ”

 

“ _No, I asked._ ”

 

“ **There are moments when it’s not there but** **mostly it’s always on my mind.** **But if we’re talking to the point I get a panic attack, it’s not that often, it happens but not really.** ”

 

“ _Are you alright now?_ ”

 

“ **I’m fine. Nights are the hardest for me, hence why I stay in the studio for hours.** ”

 

“ _Baby, you sure?_ ”

 

“ **I’m mainly just pissed at the moment.** ”

 

“ _Okay, you know you can call me whenever? If it’s at 3 AM, call me._ ”

 

“ **Rem?** ”

 

“ _Yeah?_ ”

 

“ **I adore you.** ”

 

“ _Sirius?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah?** ”

 

“ _Je t’adore._ ”

 

“ **It’s je t’adore, but I’ll let it slide.** ”

 

“ _How did I pronounce it any different?_ ”

 

“ **I don’t know, but it was wrong.** ”

 

“ _Fine, I won’t speak French to you anymore._ ”

 

“ **Ce serait bien**.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ **Nothing, love, carry on.** ”

 

“ _Can I just say something?_ ”

 

“ **You can say anything, love, but make it in English. Your French hurts my ears.** ”

 

“ _Wow fuck you. I won’t say it now._ ”

 

“ **What were you going to say?** ”

 

“ _It’s a secret._ ”

 

“ **Secrets should be shared.** ”

 

“ _I was going to compliment you in some way._ ”

 

“ **Share it.** ”

 

“ _You owe me a blowjob._ ”

 

“ **Since when?** ”

 

“ _Since you said my French hurts your ears._ ”

 

“ **Your French is horrible.** ”

 

“ _My French is magnifique._ ”

 

“ **I feel like you’re just doing this on purpose now.** ”

 

“ _You call me daddy, so this is just payback._ ”

 

“ **Oh yeah, payback.** ”

 

“ _Sarcasm doesn’t suit you._ ”

 

“ **It’s cold, I’m cold.** **I forgot to put the heater on.** ”

 

“ _Do you have socks on?_ ”

 

“ **I can’t sleep with socks, that’s the devil’s work.** ”

 

“ _You do know that you lose and gain heat fastest through your hands and feet._ ”

 

“ **Yes, but I hate the feeling of fabric against my skin when I’m in bed. I don’t know why but it’s always been a thing for me.** ”

 

“ _You wore my hoodie._ ”

 

“ **Piss off.** ”

 

“ _Well, good luck with that hypothermia._ ”

 

“ **I'd honestly rather die than wear anything besides pants to bed, let me freeze.** ”

 

“ _Okay._ ”

 

“ **It’s real ‘fantasise about having a warm boyfriend’ hours.** ”

 

“ _Get socks, that will change it._ ”

 

“ **Ugh, you’re making me want to get up and get socks. I’m lazy though.** ”

 

“ _SOCKS._ _I’m wearing socks right now._ ”

 

“ **Fine.** ”

 

“ _Are you there?_ ”

 

“ **I admit you might be onto something.** ”

 

“ _See, I told you. I wouldn’t have you wearing socks if it wasn’t necessary._ ”

 

“ **Wow, I really played myself. The feeling of them being on isn’t even bothering me.** ”

 

“ _I am right._ ”

 

“ **I bet Teddy will be proud to have you as a father when he’s older.** ”

 

“ _That’s a low blow, using my child like that. If you’re going to insult me-_ ”

 

“ **This is going to sound weird and incestuous, but I don’t mean it like that. I wish my dad was even half as decent as you are… with Teddy.** ”

 

“ _I think that was a compliment._ ”

 

“ **I just mean I think you’re a good dad.** ”

 

“ _Thank you._ ”

 

“ **Like, if I was Teddy, the reason I would’ve had a broken arm and collarbone would be because of him.** ”

 

“ _Have you?_ ”

 

“ **Had a broken arm and fractured clavicle from my father? Yes.** ”

 

“ _We don’t have to talk about this._ ”

 

“ **I’m alright unless you don’t want to, I get it's not a nice conversation.** ”

 

“ _No, I’ve wondered things though._ ”

 

“ **About my father?** ”

 

“ _Yeah, well mainly how he treated you._ ”

 

“ **Like what?** ”

 

“ _Like how didn’t Child Protection not get involved or anything?_ ”

 

“ **I don’t know.** ”

 

“ _We can stop talking about it._ ”

 

“ **I’m fine, promise.** ”

 

“ _You sure?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah, trust me if it gets too much you’d know.** ”

 

“ _Okay._ ”

 

“ **You can ask me anything.** ”

 

“ _How many times have you broken bones?_ ”

 

“ **Maybe fifteen?** ”

 

“ _You seem uncertain._ ”

 

“ **I’ve never really thought about it. So nine fingers, three ribs, clavicle, femur, ulna and scapular.** ”

 

“ _You’ve broken nearly all your fingers?_ ”

 

“ **No. I’ve broken the same few fingers a few times.** ”

 

“ _How?_ ”

 

“ **Well, my dad’s technique of teaching piano was a little hardcore.** ”

 

“ _I hate this man._ ”

 

“ **So do I.** **Though one time he stomped on my hand because I took a cigarette.** ”

 

“ _And?_ ”

 

“ **Basically I broke all my fingers in my left hand. I had to get physio to be able to use it again.** ”

 

“ _Ribs?_ ”

 

“ **When he went at me with a cricket bat.** ”

 

“ _All three?_ ”

 

“ **Actually four then, three with cricket bat and another time he just beated the shit out fine because hey he could.** ”

 

“ _Baby._ ”

 

“ **I’m fine.** ”

 

“ _When did he start?_ ”

 

“ **I honestly couldn’t tell you, all my life?** ”

 

“ _How didn’t someone catch on?_ ”

 

“ **My mother used to take me to different hospitals.** ”

 

“ _Leg? How did you do your leg?_ ”

 

“ **He pushed me out of a window when I was twelve, I also broke my arm and my scapula from it as well.** ”

 

_“How high was the window?”_

 

 _“_ **It was the living room which was on the first floor. One day I’ll show you my old house.** ”

 

“ _Why did he push you out of a window?_ ”

 

“ **I don’t remember. Well vaguely, I remember him joking around saying he’ll push me out and James was laughing along and next thing I remember I was in hospital.** ”

 

“ _James was there?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah.** ”

 

“ _I think that was all of them._ ”

 

“ **Yeah, I mean I’ve dislocated shit so many times and also sprained and shit. Most of the times we went to get an x-ray but it was fine.** ”

 

“ _Baby, if I ever meet him I’ll punch him in the face._ ”

 

“ **Please do.** ”

 

“ _Any other times or anything?_ ”

 

“ **He used to mainly throw furniture at me, so I’ve had stitches a bunch of times. He also liked knives. I don’t know if you noticed my back.** ”

 

“ _No, I didn’t._ ”

 

“ **I’ve got scars from where he used to hit me with a belt, also I've got a bunch of cigarette burns from where he basically pushed it into my skin.** ”

 

“ _I hate this man._ ”

 

“ **What about Evan?** ”

 

“ _He wasn’t violent when we were together, he was possessive and just a fucking dick. He basically stalked me the entire time we were together and I realised what was happening so I ended it. One day walking home from school he basically attacked me._ ”

 

“ **That sounds like You, the show.** ”

 

“ _I haven’t watched it._ ”

 

“ **It’s good but fucking creepy, it’s on Netflix.** ”

 

“ _Is this a bad time to admit I don’t have Netflix?_ ”

 

“ **Why don’t you?** ”

 

“ _Can’t afford it, mainly._ ”

 

“ **I’ll text you my account details, you can use mine.** ”

 

“ _You don’t have to._ ”

 

“ **Shut up, I’m not taking no as an answer.** ”

 

“ _Okay._ _Thanks, though._ ”

 

“ **We should rabbit one day.** ”

 

“ _I don’t know what that is._ ”

 

“ **It’s basically you can watch a show together.** **James and I do it with EastEnders sometimes.** ”

 

“ _You two watch EastEnders?_ ”

 

“ **That isn’t the point.** ”

 

“ _Isn’t it?_ ”

 

“ **You know I’m trying to do nice things for you and all you do for me is give me attitude.** ”

 

“ _God, you say I have dad energy._ ”

 

“ **I don’t.** ”

 

“ _I’m sure that is an exact thing my father has told me._ ”

 

“ **Wait, backtracking. When we first started talking you said you were going to watch Netflix, but now you said you don’t have it?** ”

 

“ _Apparently not talking to your mum but using her Netflix is uh… rude?_ ”

 

“ **Right, dick.** ”

 

“ _I_ _swear you have a fixation on my dick._ ”

 

“ **That’s not what I meant, and you know it, baby.** ”

 

“ _Oi, don’t baby me. I baby you._ ”

 

“ **Baby baby baby, ohhhhh, like baby baby baby, noooo like-** ”

 

“ _For a singer you’re shit._ ”

 

“ **Wow Moony, that hurt.** ”

 

“ _You’re welcome._ ”

 

“ **Moony.** ”

 

“ _Yeah?_ ”

 

“ **You’re the best boyfriend ever.** ”

 

“ _It’s only been two days_.”

 

“ **So?** ”

 

“ _Nothing._ ”

 

“ **You’re also the most beautiful.** ”

 

“ _You think I’m beautiful?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah, is that a problem?** ”

 

“ _No, just I’ve never been called that._ ”

 

“ **You’re honestly the most beautiful guy in the world.** ”

 

“ _I think you need to go out more if you think that._ ”

 

“ **You’ve got smile lines.** ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ **Smile lines.** ”

 

“ _Right._ ”

 

“ **Your eyes also have gold flecks in them.** ”

 

“ _How do you know this?_ ”

 

“ **By looking at you.** ”

 

“ _Do you realise how gay this sounds?_ ”

 

“ **I’ve got a question.** ”

 

“ _I might have an answer._ ”

 

“ **You have a scar across your face, is that from Evan?** ”

 

“ _Er no. One time walking home from school some guy attacked me with a thing._ ”

 

“ **What?** ”

 

“ _It happened when I first moved here._ ”

 

“ **Did he rob you or anything?** ”

 

“ _No. I was walking home and a guy was on a bike, he had like piping or something and when I walked past him, he hit me with it._ ”

 

“ **What the fuck?** ”

 

“ _It’s honestly not that bad, you can barely see it anymore. The ones on my actual body are from Evan._ ”

 

“ **You and your scars.** ”

 

“ _I know right, unlucky me._ ”

 

“ **Scars are hot though, so…** ”

 

“ _Of course you think that._ ”

 

“ **They are and you are.** ”

 

“ _I am?_ ”

 

“ **Hot.** ”

 

“ _James said that you said you want to have my babies._ ”

 

“ **I never said that.** ”

 

“ _He also said that you said you want to climb me like a tree._ ”

 

“ **That sounds like something I would’ve said.** ”

 

“ _Right._ ”

 

“ **I honestly wouldn’t have a single thing about you. You are honestly so beautiful.** **Everything about you is beautiful.** ”

 

“ _I don’t know how many times you’ve said beautiful in the past five minutes._ ”

 

“ **You are beautiful.** ”

 

“ _You aren’t half bad, yourself._ ”

 

“ **I know, I look glorious naked.** ”

 

“ _If you say so._ ”

 

“ **You were the one who wanted to fuck.** ”

 

“ _No, you started the whole thing with the phone sex._ ”

 

“ **I started with the phone sex? You’re the one who was all like ‘I’m going to fuck your pretty arse’ and shit in your accent.** ”

 

“ _This is my normal voice, you just started wanking to it._ ”

 

“ **Rightly so.** ”

 

“ _Also, I held up my side. You didn’t hold up your side of the bargain._ ”

 

“ **Which is?** ”

 

“ _You said you were going to give me the best blowjob ever._ ”

 

“ **I’ll give you it on Friday when I see you.** ”

 

“ _What do you want to do on Friday?_ ”

 

“ **Suck your dick and you fuck me.** ”

 

“ _Taking your virginity made you into a whore._ ”

 

“ **I’ve always been a whore.** ”

 

“ _Sirius… my number is higher than yours._ ”

 

“ **You’re a whore.** ”

 

“ _Can’t say I disagree, baby._ ”

 

“ **Really?** ”

 

“ _Well, becoming a father at fourteen doesn’t exactly say ‘I’m not a whore’ does it?_ ”

 

“ **You know, all it takes is one time.** ”

 

“ _You’re telling me this?_ ”

 

“ **Right, you’re the poster boy for it.** ”

 

“ _Damn right I am._ ”

 

“ **You’re not exactly a whore though, your number is only four.** ”

 

“ _It’s seven_.”

 

“ **What?** ”

 

“ _My number is seven, I don’t know where you got four from._ ”

 

“ **You told me three not including me.** ”

 

“ _I wouldn’t have said that it’s six not including you._ ”

 

“ **How many people have you slept with this year?** ”

 

“ _Just you._ ”

 

“ **So, Tonks, Evan, Daniel, me, who else?** ”

 

“ _Just two guys and two girls from my school._ ”

 

“ **That’s eight.** ”

 

“ _I didn’t sleep with Evan._ ”

 

“ **Why did you lie?** ”

 

“ _I don’t remember the conversation._ ”

 

“ **Did you say it to get me to sleep with you?** ”

 

“ _Sirius, I don’t remember the conversation._ ”

 

“ **It was after the phone sex, you told me about Daniel.** ”

 

“ _I’m sorry, I don’t remember it._ ”

 

“ **I had slept with Fabian before.** ”

 

“ _No, you haven’t._ ”

 

“ **Yes, I have.** ”

 

“ _Sirius, you were so fucking tense nearly the entire time. That’s not something you can fake or pretend._ ”

 

“ **I’m going to go.** ”

 

“ _Baby…_ ”

 

“ **I just remembered I have a thing on Friday, I guess I’ll just see you at the party if something doesn’t come up.** ”

 

“ _Sirius._ ”

 

“ **Bye.** ”

 

[ BABY DISCONNECTED CALL ]

 

——

 

(21:03) **_why is sirius asking me how many people you’ve shagged?_ **

 

(21:08) **_Same here._ **

 

(21:13) _Just ignore him please_

 

(21:18) **_sorry already told him_ **

 

(21:20) **_Same here._ **

 

(21:23) _Well it was none of you business_

 

(21:26) **_think he’s upset that you’ve shagged ten people_ **

 

(21:30) _I haven’t_

 

(21:32) **_Tonks, Evan, Emmeline, Mary, Liam, Andrew, Will, Michael, Laura and Astrid._ **

 

(21:34) **_Wait what? I thought it was Tonks, Evan, Emmeline, Will, Matt, Owen, Mary, Ryan, Zara and Astrid._ **

 

(21:37) _Jesus Christ. Both of you are wrong._

 

——

 

(21:40) _Half of the people they mentioned I didn’t sleep with_

 

(22:42) **leave me alone**

 

(22:46) _This must be the record for how long a relationship can last before turning into shit_

 

[ MESSAGE FAILED TO SEND ]

 

 

 

######  _TUESDAY_

 

(17:20)  _Why Is Sirius Sending Me Lyrics To 7 Things By Miley?_

 

(17:23) _I don’t keep track of everything Sirius does_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is my first attempt at smut, so if it's bad... im sorry??


	8. WEEK 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dancing, the beach boys and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the last chapter before the epilogue.  
> sorry that it has taken me a while to update but here it is

######  _SATURDAY_

 

(17:38) **hi**

 

(17:48) _Hi…_

 

(17:49) **can i ring you?**

 

(17:51) _Yes_

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM BABY ]

 

“ **Hey.** ”

 

“ _Hi._ ”

 

“ **Listen-** ”

 

“ _If this is about your necklace, give me an address and I will send it back to you._ ”

 

“ **No, it’s not. I was going to apologise, actually.** ”

 

“ _For?_ ”

 

“ **Blocking you, you were trying to explain and I wasn’t exactly letting you.** ”

 

“ _Why now?_ ”

 

“ **I missed you.** ”

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

“ **I am sorry about the way I acted, it was because I was hurt about you lying to me.** ”

 

“ _Sirius…_ ”

 

“ **Just, I am sorry. You mean a lot to me and I’m sorry for acting the way I did.** ”

 

“ _I didn’t mean to lie._ ”

 

“ **Okay. So, can I be your boyfriend again or not?** ”

 

“ _Under one condition._ ”

 

“ **Which is?** ”

 

 _Don’t block me whenever we have an argument._ ”

 

“ **Okay.** ”

 

“ _Lily and Peter were wrong about the people I slept with._ ”

 

“ **Are you going to tell me who or anything?** ”

 

“ _Tonks, Daniel, Emmeline, Mary, Will, Matt and you._ ”

 

“ **Evan?** ”

 

“ _I didn’t sleep with him._ ”

 

“ **How many people have you done stuff with?** ”

 

“ _A few, haven’t exactly kept count._ ”

 

“ **Basically, you sleep around.** ”

 

“ _Sirius…_ ”

 

“ **Do you want to be with me or do you just want to fuck me?** ”

 

“ _I do want to be with you._ ”

 

“ **Do you really?** ”

 

“ _Yes. I want to be with you._ ”

 

“ **Okay.** ”

 

“ _I mean, I do want to shag you, but like, I do want to do other things with you. Last weekend, before the hospital, I liked just having you around._ ”

 

“ **Really?** ”

 

“ _Yeah, I want you around all the time._ ”

 

“ **Okay.** ”

 

“ _Okay._ ”

 

“ **I really hate not talking to you. I always want to talk to you. I love talking to you.** ”

 

“ _I’d tell you I miss you but I don’t know how I’ve never heard silence quite this loud._ ”

 

“ **Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**  a **nd we're not speaking and I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me yeah? I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.** ”

 

“ _That was intense._ ”

 

“ **Taylor Swift is a legend.** ”

 

“ _I believe you._ ”

 

“ **Remus, can I tell you something?** ”

 

“ _Go for it._ ”

 

“ **Taylor Swift is a legend.** ”

 

“ _You just said that._ ”

 

“ **I’ve actually met her.** ”

 

“ _That’s cool._ ”

 

“ **You don’t give a shit, do you?** ”

 

“ _Honestly not really, Taylor Swift is more Lily’s thing._ ”

 

“ **You’re the one that quoted her lyrics to me.** ”

 

“ _Wait, what? When did I do that?_ ”

 

“ **Before I started singing.** ”

 

“ _That’s Taylor Swift?_ ”

 

“ **Yes.** ”

 

“ _Oh okay. I’m more a Lady Gaga gay than Taylor Swift gay._ ”

 

“ **Why? ARTPOP sucked.** ”

 

“ _ARTPOP is her best album._ ”

 

“ **What?** ”

 

“ _Tell me one bad song off ARTPOP._ ”

 

“ **I haven’t really listened to it.** ”

 

“ _And the truth comes out._ ”

 

“ **What’s her bests songs? Since you are rather passionate about this.** ”

 

“ _Bad Romance, Beautiful, Dirty, Rich and G.U.Y._ ”

 

“ **Bad Romance is a great song.** **I haven’t heard G.U.Y.** ”

 

“ _It’s from ARTPOP._ ”

 

“ **I’m gonna put it on.** ”

 

“ _G.U.Y. honestly is you summed up._ ”

 

“ **Sexxx Dreams? What the fuck is that.** ”

 

“ _Heard your boyfriend was away this weekend. Wanna meet at my place? Heard that we both got nothing to do and I lay in bed I touch myself and I think of you._ ”

 

“ **How erotic.** ”

 

“ _Last night. Damn you were in my sex dreams. Doing really nasty things. Damn you were in my sex dreams. Making love in my sex dreams._ ”

 

“ **Damn Moony, who knew you were so erotic.** ”

 

“ _Ha ha._ ”

 

“ **Best lyric in Sexxx Dreams?** ”

 

“ _When I lay in bed I touch myself and think of you._ ”

 

“ **Best lyric in G.U.Y.?** ”

 

“ _I just want it to be hot because I’m best when I’m in love, and I’m in love with you._ ”

 

“ **Aw, you’re in love with me?** ”

 

“ **Remus, I was joking.** ”

 

“ _Yeah, well…_ ”

 

“ **Are you?** ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ **In love with me?** ”

 

“ _Why do you ask?_ ”

 

“ **I figured you would, like, protest if you weren’t.** ”

 

“ _I think you just answered your own question._ ”

 

“ **Shit.** ”

 

“ _Well, isn’t the weather nice today?_ ”

 

“ **It’s been raining all day.** ”

 

“ _I’m changing the subject, shut up._ ”

 

“ **Remus… I'm okay with it.** ”

 

“ _What’s your favourite Lady Gaga song?_ ”

 

“ **Marry The Night or Telephone.** ”

 

“ _That’s a good song._ ”

 

“ **Rem… can we talk?** ”

 

“ _I don’t really want to._ ”

 

“ **Why?** ”

 

“ _Can we just pretend that it never happened?_ ”

 

“ **I can’t just forget that-** ”

 

“ _Sirius, I don’t want to talk about it. Just drop it._ ”

 

“ **Don’t push me away.** ”

 

“ _I’m not, I just don’t want to talk about that._ ”

 

“ **Fine.** ”

 

“ _How’s James?_ ”

 

“ **He’s fine. He met Lily’s parents last night.** ”

 

“ _Poor James._ ”

 

“ **What?** ”

 

“ _Lily’s sister is the omen._ ”

 

“ **She can’t be that bad.** ”

 

“ _Trust me, demon child she is._ ”

 

“ **Okay.** ”

 

“ _Hopefully, for Lily’s sake, she wasn’t invited._ ”

 

“ **Doesn’t she live with her parents?** ”

 

“ _She’s married to some wanker_.”

 

“ **Oh fun, I hope James had fun.** ”

 

“ _My guess Petunia and Vernon are there, they did._ ”

 

“ **Petunia and Vernon? Those are horrible names** _._ ”

 

“ _Says Sirius._ ”

 

“ **I didn’t fucking name myself, it’s not my fault.** ”

 

“ _You haven’t gotten it changed._ ”

 

“ **Says the guy who is named after a boy who was raised by a wolf and then MURDERED by his twin brother.** ”

 

“ _Nice to know you know your history._ ”

 

“ **I did go to school, you know?** ”

 

“ _Really? I didn’t know that._ ”

 

“ **Dick.** ”

 

“ _I thought that’s what you are._ ”

 

“ **They do say ‘you are what you eat’.** ”

 

“ _I have no words for that._ ”

 

“ **That’s how I like it.** ”

 

“ _Is it?_ ”

 

“ **Actually, I think I have a praise kink.** ”

 

“ _Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me._ ”

 

“ **Well, thanks.** ”

 

“ _You’re welcome, baby._ ”

 

“ **Have you eaten yet?** ”

 

“ _No, you?_ ”

 

“ **No, I’ll probably just go to the restaurant downstairs.** **What about you?** ”

 

“ _Dad is getting pizza._ ”

 

“ **What are you getting?** ”

 

“ _Pepperoni._ ”

 

“ **Sounds healthy.** ”

 

“ _Completely._ ”

 

“ **How are you so skinny when you eat shit food?** ”

 

“ _Metabolism._ ”

 

“ **I fucking have to work out, this is so unfair.** ”

 

“ _You’ve got a nice body, I like your body, I would also like your body if you didn’t work out._ _I would like your body no matter what._ ”

 

“ **I like your body as well.** ”

 

“ _That’s appreciated._ ”

 

“ **You’re really fucking hot.** ”

 

“ _I… uh, thanks?_ ”

 

“ **Are you blushing?** ”

 

“ _No._ ”

 

“ **Do I make you horny? Randy? Do I make you horny, baby, yeah, do I?** ”

 

“ _Wow, you made my dick invert._ ”

 

“ **Dick.** ”

 

“ _I know._ ”

 

“ **Rem?** ”

 

“ _Yeah?_ ”

 

“ **I lied about sleeping with Fabian.** ”

 

“ _Yeah, I know._ ”

 

“ **I just wanted to hurt you.** ”

 

“ _Figured as much._ ”

 

“ **I’m sorry.** ”

 

“ _You’re forgiven._ ”

 

“ **Are you at or going to Lily’s party?** ”

 

“ _No and no._ ”

 

“ **Same, work stuff came up.** ”

 

“ _I didn’t particularly want to see you, plus it’s the middle of winter._ ”

 

“ **I’ve got to go, talk later?** **My manager is giving me a death glare.** ”

 

“ _Yeah, okay. Bye._ ”

 

“ **Bye angel.** ”

 

[ BABY DISCONNECTED CALL ]

 

 

 

######  _SUNDAY_

 

(09:28) **but what are you doing now?**

 

(09:30) _I was sleeping_

 

(09:32) **oh sorry**

 

(09:33) _It’s fine. What’s up?_

 

(09:33) **i want to see you, that’s all**

 

(09:35) _It’s Teddy’s day. I promised him that we’d hang out after last week._

 

(09:36) **oh okay. i actually have stuff i have to do but i would’ve cancelled.**

 

——

 

(14:28) **sorry babe, i’m back**

 

(14:30) _What’s up?_

 

(14:32) **i had an interview**

 

(14:34) _Oh??_

 

(14:35) **just about my new album and shit**

 

(14:36) _With who?_

 

(14:37) **it was for nme**

 

(14:38) _That’s cool, I buy it sometimes_

 

(14:39) **sometimes i get sent copies if i’m the cover,, which i will be. so i’ll give you one.**

 

(14:41) _How did you know that all I’ve ever wanted in life is a copy of your twink arse on the cover of NME_

 

(14:42) **i’ll sign it for you with a kiss**

 

(14:43) _How romantic_

 

(14:44) **it’s all 4 u babe**

 

(14:45) _Is that so?_

 

(14:45) **course, i’ll give you a sexy dance to prove it**

 

(14:46) _I have a feeling I’m going to be underwhelmed since you said it was sexy._

 

(14:46) **dick, i won’t give you a sexy dance**

 

(14:47) _I’m sure I’ll survive_

 

(14:48) **dick**

 

(14:49) _I’m pretty sure to be classified as sexy you have to be at least 5’10_

 

(14:50) **now you’re just being mean :(**

 

(14:51) **i won’t rock your world then**

 

(14:52) _Oh baby, that is so disappointing_

 

(14:53) **i will rock your world so well that your stance on short people will change**

 

(14:54) _I would like to see that_

 

(14:55) **i will make sure no one will ever compare to me**

 

(14:56) _Baby_

 

(14:57) **yeah?**

 

(14:57) _Nobody does compare to you_

 

(14:57) **that is so sweet**

 

(14:58) _Is it?_

 

(14:58) **yeah ur an angel**

 

(14:59) _I highly doubt I’m that but thank you_

 

(14:59) **sometimes you’re a complete dick and other times you’re an angel**

 

(15:01) _Baby, they’re jokes, I don’t actually think you’re not sexy. If I do say something that hurts you, tell me._

 

(15:03) **you think i’m sexy?**

 

(15:04) _You are beautiful, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise_

 

(15:05) **ur so sweet**

 

(15:07) _I want to say something but I want to actually tell you face to face, so_

 

(15:08) **gtg angel, ily**

 

(15:08) _ilyt_

 

——

 

(16:27) **im on my way to urs, if that’s okay?**

 

(16:30) _That’s fine, Tonks just picked up Teddy._

 

(16:31) **oh okay**

 

(16:32) _I’ll meet you downstairs_

 

(16:34) **okay angel**

 

(16:35) _How far away are you?_

 

(16:35) **moorgate**

 

(16:36) _I’ll see you soon?_

 

(16:36) **i wanna keep talking to you**

 

(16:37) _Okay, I’ll keep talking to you_

 

(16:38) **so i was thinking**

 

(16:39) _Oh no that’s not a good sign_

 

(16:40) **dick**

 

(16:40) **i want you to meet my parents**

 

(16:41) _As in James’ and yours?_

 

(16:42) **yeah, i wouldn’t even think about introducing you to my birth parents. i don’t have a death wish and if i did, it wouldn’t be at the hands of them.**

 

(16:43) _I’m actually not sure when I could, because they live in Birmingham?? I have Teddy_

 

(16:44) _Do they even know about me? Do they know about Teddy?_

 

(16:45) **i haven’t told them about teddy but they do know about you**

 

(16:46) _Right_

 

(16:47) **idk how to break the news that i’m dating a guy with a kid**

 

(16:47) _Yeah neither, good luck with that_

 

(16:48) **dick**

 

(16:48) _I’m joking, if you want me to be there when you do that’s cool_

 

(16:49) **nah, i’ll just slip it in a conversation**

 

(16:51) **i see you hottie**

 

——

 

Sirius got out of the car, which was a heavily tinted Rolls Royce. Remus felt as if the air was sucked out of him when he bent over to say something to his driver before shutting the door.

Sirius winked at his boyfriend when he caught him staring.

 

“Like what you see?” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows in jest. He walked up to Remus who was leaning against the brick wall retaining wall.

 

“You know I do,” Remus cupped Sirius’ cheek. Sirius took the opportunity of Remus’ affection to pull him into a kiss. He cupped the smaller boy’s other cheek and pulled him as close as he could. Sirius opened his mouth in submission and Remus pulled back from the kiss. “Should we be doing this in public?” he pressed his forehead against Sirius’.

 

“No, but I don’t care,” Sirius tried to pull him back into a kiss but he stepped back. He let out a whine from the loss of contact, all he wanted to do was kiss Remus until his lips went numb.

 

Remus scratched the back of his neck. “I think it’ll be best if we go inside,” he shrugged and shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Sirius rolled his eyes but did follow behind Remus.

 

When they got into the flat, Remus walked past his father and straight into his bedroom. Remus sat on his bed while Sirius started to go through Remus’ belongings, like last week.

 

Sirius noticed a leather jacket hanging over the desk, he raised his eyebrows at the boy lounging on his bed. “Nice jacket,” Sirius said as he put the jacket on. It was too big for him yet he managed to pull it off.

 

Remus laughed as Sirius pranced around the room posing in the jacket. Sirius’ eyes were lit up and he was smiling ear to ear. He pulled Remus off the bed and started dancing around with him.

 

“I feel like I’m going to end up with no clothes eventually,” Remus chuckled as Sirius twirled under the younger boy’s hand.

 

“You can have your joggers back but I’m keeping your hoodie,” Sirius smiled widely as he took Remus’ hands back in his own and started moving their hands back and forth between each other. “I’m super cool,” he nonchalantly spoke.

 

Remus rolled his eyes, “you’re a nerd.”

 

“Proud of it, babe,” he poked his tongue out.

 

Remus focused on Sirius, how his skin felt against his own, how he seemed to be actually enjoying himself despite the unusual circumstance. He wanted to give everything he could to him and make him happy.

 

Sirius caught Remus’ gaze and blew him a kiss, Remus chuckled before cupping Sirius’ cheeks gently and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and slow. Sirius’ arms wrapped around Remus' waist as he leaned into the kiss more. Remus pulled away before it got too heated between them and pressed his forehead against the smaller boy’s. “I love you,” Remus stroked Sirius’ cheeks.

 

“Rem…” Sirius looked at him stunned.

 

“Just listen to me, please?” he sighed. Sirius nodded for Remus to continue. “I’m not saying it for you to say it back, I don’t expect that and I don’t want that unless you really do mean it,” he took away his hands from Remus’ waist to run his fingers through his hair before fiddling with the zipper on the jacket.

 

Sirius started saying, “It’s not-”

 

“I say it because I love you and I want you to know that, I want you to know that I promise I’ll always take care of you and that I will always love you,” Remus said. He looked at Sirius’ eyes trying to gauge what he going to say and what he was thinking.

 

“Remus, shut up,” Sirius took a step back. Remus immediately stopped talking and looked at Sirius in disbelief. “I love you as well,” Sirius looked at him with adoration.

 

When Remus made an O shape with his lips, Sirius took it as an opportunity to peck his lips. Sirius wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him more forcefully than before. Sirius pushed Remus onto his bed and straddled his waist.

 

Remus pulled Sirius towards him, so they were as close as they could be while kissing. Sirius took off the jacket and his shirt before immediately returning to Remus’ lips. “Baby, my dad is in the next room,” he said despite taking off his shirt.

 

“I’ll put on music,” he got off his lap and went to the desk. He took a CD off the shelf and put it in the player before hitting play. _Wouldn’t It Be Nice_ by The Beach Boys filled the room and would hopefully drown out the noise so that Remus’ dad couldn’t hear them.

 

Sirius stripped off the rest of his clothes except his underpants before going back to kissing Remus. Remus hastily removed all his clothing then reaching into his bedside table drawer to grab lube and condoms.

 

After they had both reached their climax, they desperately clung onto each other not wanting to be any further apart. Remus eventually cleaned up the garbage before sliding into bed next to Sirius, who curled up against his side and took his hand in his own. Sirius softly sung along to God Only Knows, Remus smiled at his boyfriend.

 

There weren’t many times that Sirius felt at ease. When he was with Remus, despite the intrusive thoughts, he made it seem it was worth not dying. “Remus, you make living in this world easier,” he admitted. Remus kissed his forehead and held him closer, in return.

 

 

######  _MONDAY_

 

(10:19) **i can’t believe you didn’t ditch for me.**

 

(10:20) _I'm a reformed bad boy._

 

(10:30) **skiv off the afternoon. i’m lonely w/o u my love**

 

(10:32) _I have class baby_

 

(10:34) **we can do something fun**

 

(10:35) _Like the London Eye or a museum? Maybe the zoo?_

 

(10:36) **ugh i’d be so fucking down to do all of that with you**

 

(10:37) _I'd be down for you to fuck me too_

 

(10:38) **hshusjsu ok**

 

(10:39) _FUCK I MISREAD YOUR TEXT_

 

(10:39) **you thought i said that i was down to fuck you??**

 

(10:40) _I’m in class!! I don’t want my phone to be confiscated._

 

(10:40) **ohhhh whatcha learning**

 

(10:47) **babeeeeeeeeee**

 

(11:38) _They look my phone_

 

(11:39) **who is they?**

 

(11:40) _My English teacher_

 

(11:43) **oh**

 

(11:45) _Anyways, I’m back_

 

(11:46) **do you actually want me to fuck you?**

 

(11:47) _I’m not against it_

 

(11:48) **do you want me to tho?**

 

(11:50) _Yeah_

 

(11:51) _Anyways, how are you now?_

 

(11:52) **my arse is sore**

 

(11:53) _That’s not what I meant but thanks for the update_

 

(11:54) **it’s your fault**

 

(11:55) _Is that so?_

 

(11:56) **ur dick js too big**

 

(11:57) _You weren’t complaining last night_

 

(11:58) **the cheek u give me**

 

(11:58) _The cheek you give me_

 

(11:59) **i really had a good night last night**

 

(12:01) _So did I_

 

(12:03) **i haven’t forgotten or forgiven you for saying smiley smile > pet sounds, but the rest was really good. **

 

(12:05) _Lucky you love me_

 

(12:07) **you’re very lucky i love you**

 

(12:09) **i wanna kiss u**

 

(12:10) _You kissed me this morning_

 

(12:10) **i wanna kiss u till my lips fall off**

 

(12:11) _How romantic_

 

(12:12) **CONGRATULATIONS !! YOU ARE THE LUCKY WINNER!!**

 

(12:13) _What did I win?_

 

(12:14) **A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF KISSES (also snogs if that’s what you so wish) FROM ME**

 

(12:15) _Is it exchangeable for money??_

 

(12:16) **wow that hurt my feelings**

 

(12:17) _Do the snogs come with tongue or not?_

 

(12:18) **lots of tongue if you want it**

 

(12:19) _Sirius_

 

(12:20) **YEAH LOVE**

 

(12:22) _You make me smile_

 

(12:22) **i love you**

 

(12:23) _I love you too baby_

 

(12:24) **i’m bored**

 

(12:25) _Read a book_

 

(13:15) **i got chips for lunch**

 

(13:17) _You left the flat?_

 

(13:19) **work called, sorry babe**

 

(13:23) _It’s fine_

 

(14:49) **sorry, i’ve been in a meeting about the album**

 

(14:52) _Baby, stop apologising._

 

(15:03) **okay**

 

(15:47) _I’m on my way to work_

 

(15:48) **okay baby**

 

(15:50) **i thought you weren’t working tonight?**

 

(15:55) _Picked up a shift_

 

——

 

(19:35) **so i was thinking**

 

(19:36) _Oh God. How scared should I be?_

 

(19:37) **don’t be a dick**

 

(19:37) **i was thinking,, when you graduate maybe we could move in with each other**

 

(19:38) _You want me to live with you?_

 

(19:39) **yeah… obviously we’ll find an actual flat or something but yeah i want to live with you**

 

(19:40) _Okay_

 

(19:41) **okay??**

 

(19:42) _Okay I’ll live w you once I’m finished w school_

 

(19:43) **seems like a silly question, but what are your plans after A levels?**

 

(19:44) _Uni_

 

(19:45) **doing what?**

 

(19:46) _English lit with classical studies_

 

(19:47) **that’s cool**

 

(19:48) _Yeah_

 

(19:49) **have you gotten into anywhere?**

 

(19:50) _UCL_ _and KCL_

 

(19:52) **that’s cool**

 

(19:53) _I accepted KCL_

 

(19:55) **when did you find out?**

 

(19:56) _After new years when you were ignoring me_

 

(19:58) **oh well congratulations babe**

 

(19:59) _Thanks_

 

(20:02) **i’m really happy for you**

 

(20:03) _Thank you baby_

 

(20:04) _Were you ever going to go to uni?_

 

(20:05) **before the whole singing thing i wanted to be a doctor.**

 

(20:06) _How did you get into the whole singing thing?_

 

(20:09) **you don’t know?**

 

(20:10) _I mean sorta, but I want to hear it from you how it happened_

 

(20:18) **i started a youtube channel when i was like 13 to help me escape from my parents. when i was 15, some tiny recording company found me and i released an EP. The thing w my parents happened and so it took a break and then i signed on w parlophone a bit over a year ago and yeah**

 

(20:19) _Was there issues because you were under 18??_

 

(20:20) **my mother signed when i was 15 but james’ parents are actually my legal guardians**

 

(20:21) _That’s good_

 

(20:21) _I need to pee_

 

(20:22) **pee on me**

 

(20:23) _This just got really uh… interesting_

 

(20:24) **hdbdisjsih**

 

——

 

(20:30)  _So The Question Of The Day Is: What Is Going On Between Sirius And Remus_

 

(20:32)  **_i saw them holding hands_ **

 

(20:34) **why does it matter?**

 

(20:36) **_Tbh I didn’t even know they knew each other_ **

 

(20:37) _You do know we are both here and can read everything you say_

 

(20:38)  _**have you two kissed?** _

 

(20:40) **why does it matter?**

 

(20:42)  **_we are all friends here_ **

 

(20:44)  _Sirius, Are You Embarrassed Of Him?_

 

(20:45) **jesus fucking christ no i am not**

 

(20:46) **_Then what is it?_ **

 

(20:48) **help me remus**

 

(20:50) _We’re together_

 

(20:52) **_like together together?_**

 

(20:54) _Yes together together_

 

(20:54) **we kiss and fuck type of together**

 

(20:55)  _YOU FUCK??_

 

(20:57) **WE FUCK**

 

(20:58) **_that doesn’t surprise me,, remus would put his dick in anything if he got consent_ **

 

(20:59) _I don’t_

 

(20:59)  _YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME???!!!!_

 

(21:00) **believe it or not,, i don’t tell you everything man**

 

(21:02) **_I DIDNT EVEN KNOW YOU TWO KNEW EACH OTHER BEFORE TODAY_ **

 

(21:03) **i literally spent the night with him yesterday**

 

(21:04)  _And That’s When You Lost It?_

 

(21:05) **nah the week before**

 

(21:06) **_Great, I’m the last virgin standing_ **

 

(21:07) **i’m sure james would be happy to fix that**

 

(21:08)  _PISS OFF SIRIUS_

 

(21:09) **you constantly text remus about me, so maybe i’ll text lily about how you want to impregnate her**

 

(21:10) **_You do realise I can’t actually get pregnant??_ **

 

(21:12) **that won’t stop him from wanting to do so tho**

 

(21:13) **_Touché_ **

 

(21:16) **he once told me he wants to wee on you**

 

(21:18)  _I DID NOT_

 

(21:18) _Sirius said he wanted me to pee on him_

 

(21:19) **THAT WAS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION AND ALSO A JOKE!!**

 

(21:20)  _Yikes_

 

(21:22) _ <pic> _

 

(21:23) **omfg it was a JOKE**

 

(21:25)  **_what the fuck did i come back to_ **

 

(21:27) _Sirius and his pee kink_

 

(21:30) **I DO NOT HAVE A PEE KINK**

 

(21:32)  _It Says “Pee On Me”_

 

(21:34) **AS A JOKE**

 

(21:37) **_I’m all for not judging people, but sometimes lines have to be crossed_ **

 

(21:39) **you made me cry remus**

 

(21:40) _I’m sure you’ll survive_

 

——

 

(21:43) **IT REALLY WAS A JOKE PLS**

 

(21:44) _Is it?_

 

(21:46) **yes sjcbdjsjdj**

 

 

######  _TUESDAY_

 

(14:29) **BABEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 

(14:30) _Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

 

(14:33) **i love you**

 

(14:44) _I love you too_

 

(14:46) **guess what!!!!!!**

 

(14:47) _What baby?_

 

(14:49) **GUESS**

 

(14:52) _You pissed your pants? IDK_

 

(14:55) **no… the album is completely finished!!**

 

(14:57) _Wow baby, I’m so proud of you_

 

(14:58) **< pic>**

 

(15:02) _Very pretty_

 

(15:04) **< video>**

 

(15:07) _Very nice, I like the picture of your face better tho_

 

(15:09) **i’m on the cover of next month's issue of top of the pops so you should buy it and put posters of me on your wall**

 

(15:12) _I’ll put one on the roof so I can see you while lying in bed, I’ll put another on the wall next to my bed so I can kiss it goodnight_

 

(15:13) **will you snog it??**

 

(15:16) _If you think I will actually buy TOTPs you have another thing coming_

 

(15:18) **fucking dick**

 

(15:20) _Also, why would I snog a piece of paper with your face on it when I can just snog the real you_

 

(15:22) **because you have a few months before we move in together**

 

(15:30) _I told my dad that I was moving in with you after I finish school_

 

(15:32) **and?**

 

(15:34) _He said “You’re a fucking idiot”_

 

(15:36) **very charming lyall**

 

(15:38) _I would move in with you like tomorrow if possible_

 

(15:40) **wow really?**

 

(15:42) _Yeah_

 

(15:45) **compromise,, and maybe when you turn 18?**

 

(15:48) _Wait, are you being for real? I can’t tell if you’re joking or not_

 

(15:50) **partially joking. i would say later this month but first we need to find somewhere to live and shit. also you are technically not an adult, so**

 

(15:53) _We’ve barely been together for a week and we’re planning to move in together???_

 

(16:56) **sorry babe, had work stuff. if it’s too fast, we can go slower**

 

(19:56) _I want to_

 

(19:58) **same here**

 

 

 

######  _WEDNESDAY_

 

(08:19) _So I finally opened the souvenirs from Berlin_

 

(08:20) **and?**

 

(08:22) _Thank you baby_

 

(08:26) **so i was looking at places last night**

 

(08:30) _And?_

 

(08:32) **i found a really nice place**

 

(08:34) _Where is it and how much?_

 

(08:36) **islington. it’s an area i actually know, it’s close to your school and still close to the city and stuff.**

 

(08:38) _How much is it?_

 

(08:39) **doesn’t matter, i can afford it**

 

(08:41) _How much?_

 

(08:45) **it’s 4 bedrooms and it’s semi detached. ALSO THERES A YARD SO TEDDY COULD RUN AROUND AND SHIT**

 

(08:46) _Baby… How much?_

 

(08:48) **it’s honestly not that much**

 

(08:50) _Sirius_

 

(08:52) **you can’t afford netflix, so you’re gonna freak but it’s not that bad. there’s 4 toilets!!!**

 

(08:53) _First of all, why do we even need 4 bedroom and 4 toilets?_

 

(08:54) **fine i’ll go back to looking**

 

——

 

(10:10) **found one!!**

 

(10:11) _How much and how many bedrooms?_

 

(10:14) **3, so our bedroom, teddy’s and guest. 3 bathrooms. it’s in highgate. there’s grass!!!**

 

(10:15) _How much Sirius_

 

(10:17) **£2.2… ITS NOT EVEN THAT MUCH**

 

(10:19) _Two million pounds isn’t that much?_

 

(10:20) **i could go up there rn and buy it. you don’t have to worry about how much anything is.**

 

(10:22) _Sirius I don’t want to be kept_

 

(10:23) **you have a job, it’s not like i’m not saying you’re not going to contribute at all, just i ain’t going to live in a shoebox flat bc of your pride. got it?**

 

(10:25) _Okay_

 

(10:27) **rem… don’t be mad**

 

(10:32) _I’m not mad_

 

(10:33) **babe**

 

(10:38) _Sirius I’m actually in class rn_

 

(10:39) **okay fine. i’ll leave you alone.**

 

(11:10) _I love you_

 

(11:15) **i love you too**

 

(11:18) _Baby, I love you and I want to be with you. Just I don’t want to be your housewife or some shit._

 

(11:23) **we good?**

 

(11:27) _Yes we are._

 

(11:30) _Are you going to show me pictures or not?_

 

(11:34) **< pic>**

 

(11:35) **< pic>**

 

(11:35) **< pic>**

 

(11:36) **< pic>**

 

(11:36) **i’ll just send you the link**

 

(11:39) **< link>**

 

(11:45) _It’s a bit fancy_

 

(11:47) **but do you like it??**

 

(11:50) _Sure, but would we even have enough furniture to fill that place?_

 

(11:54) **ikea**

 

(11:58) _I feel like I need to teach you how to budget_

 

(12:02) **i have someone do that for me**

 

(12:10) _Wait really?_

 

(12:13) **no, ik how to budget, i choose not to budget. i can afford not to budget.**

 

(12:32) _That’s how you end up broke_

 

(12:47) **remussssss**

 

(12:49) _How much money do you have?_

 

(12:50) **i have enough**

 

(12:52) _You don’t know?_

 

(12:54) **it’s more than £10 mil, lets just leave it at that**

 

(12:56) _Does that include assets?_

 

(12:59) **no. why are we talking about my money?**

 

(13:02) _Because I’m bored at school._

 

(13:04) **i do have a lot of money but part of it is earned and the other part is inherited. most is actually inherited.**

 

(13:09) _Give me a ballpark figure including assets_

 

(13:20) **it’s a lot of money so like don’t freak out**

 

(13:22) _How much are we talking?_

 

(13:23) **i’m not a billionaire or anything.**

 

(13:25) _Answer the question_

 

(13:30) **i own 2 places in london already and they’re both around the £30 million mark, the place in cannes is £40M, i inherited like a like £150M. if you take all that away though, what i’ve earned is only like £15M.**

 

(13:38) **remus??**

 

(13:42) _That is a lot of money_

 

(13:44) **it is, but all my uncle’s houses are on the market and whatever i get back from them i’m donating to bowel cancer uk**

 

(13:48) _I live in a council estate_

 

(13:50) **just because i have money now doesn’t mean i’ve never been without it.**

 

(13:53) _Sirius_

 

(13:54) **also, while i inherited most of it. i actually worked really hard for some of it.**

 

(13:56) _That’s not what I was trying to say_

 

(13:58) **what were you trying to say**

 

(14:02) _What are you doing with me_

 

(14:05) **rem**

 

(14:09) _You could have anyone_

 

(14:11) **i want you**

 

(14:13) _I’m not breaking up with you or anything, just yeah. I’m just some guy who lives on a council estate and has a child._

 

(14:16) **having a lot of money is all well and good, but it isn’t happiness or make this world easier to live in.**

 

(14:18) _Yeah_

 

(14:19) **you do though, you make me happy and i hope i make you happy**

 

(14:21) _You do_

 

(14:23) **the thing is, even after you found out who i was, you never treated me any different.**

 

(14:25) _I don’t know what to say_

 

(14:30) **i love you**

 

(14:33) _I love you too_


	9. WEEK 230

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it, the epilogue.

######  _SATURDAY_

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM SIRIUS ]

 

“ _Sirius?_ ”

 

“ **Yeah, hi.** ”

 

“ _Is there a reason you’re calling me?_ ”

 

“ **I read it… the book… Constellations…** ”

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

“ **Was it worth it?** ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ **Was publishing the book worth losing me over?** ”

 

“ _Sirius._ ”

 

“ **Was it?** ”

 

“ _You know how contracts work._ ”

 

“ **I can’t believe I trusted you.** ”

 

“ _It was never supposed to be published._ ”

 

“ **Yet, you still did it. Everyone is now talking about it and who could possibly be the gay singer.** ”

 

“ _Sirius._ ”

 

“ **We were engaged and you went behind my back.** ”

 

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

 

“ **No, you’re not.** ”

 

“ _I am._ ”

 

“ **I’m going to go.** ”

 

“ _Sirius, it was good to hear your voice._ ”

 

“ **Just… don’t.** ”

 

“ _I miss you._ ”

 

“ **Bye Remus.** ”

 

[ SIRIUS DISCONNECTED CALL ]

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have now started the next fic in this series, so go check it out.   
> i really hope everyone enjoyed this fic and thank you for reading it. it means a lot.  
> lots of love, katie.


	10. sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a sequel?

so just a quick hello to tell everyone that i have indeed started posting the sequel called black hole, so go check it out if that’s your jam.   
thank you for the support from this fic it means a lot, and i hope you continue on with journey with me.

**Author's Note:**

> there is something i mentioned back in chapter 1 or 2 about remus having a condition, which is never touched upon again. i just wanted y’all to know that he was referring to teddy but didn’t want to put off sirius.


End file.
